Amor prohibido
by Akasuna no Mikumi
Summary: Por amor ella se alejo de su mundo por estar con él. Él acepto ese sentimiento unico. Ambos Sufriran por el otro, cada paso hace que esten mas unidos que nunca.
1. Busqueda

**Nose hacer muy bien epilogos asi que todavia no hagu xD bueno es un SasoHinaSasu...espero que lo haga largo xD para que me emocione y todo bueno aki les dejo mi primer capitulo n_n porfa denle una oportunidad...**

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_Busqueda_**

Mientras Hinata ya hiba directo al bosque que esta al frente de konoha(N/A:ya le habian dicho la mision n_n), estaba buscando donde ultima ves la vieron, la chica que se perdio es una pequeña de 14 años llama Kumiko...Hinata la conocia, era una chica que siempre le regalaba algo...flores...chocolates..era como su hermanita menor, verdadera hermanita menor no como Hanabi ¬¬", bueno Hinata encontro como un campamento...las cenizas estaban tibias asi que no fue de hace dias, vio unas sombras alejandose asi que intento seguirlas..tenian unas tunicas negras con nubes rojas, habia un pelirrojo, uno de pelo negro con una coleta, uno rubio y otro que parecia un tiburon, se escuchaba que conversaban y Hinata se les acercaba para escuchar mas claramente

-Peo Sasori-sempai porfavor para que vamos a tener a esa chica?- grita Deidara pataleando y Hinata se sorprende por eso

-Callate Deidara...ademas la chica sera para atraer a alguien de konoha...para divertirnos un poco- dice Kisame sonriendo para sus adentros

-mph..-dijo Itachi...despues de un rato de caminar se dio cuenta que alguien los estaba siguiendo asi que le susurro algo a Sasori y despues el se separo del grupo y Hinata solo sigio a a los 3 que seguian como si nada caminando despues Itachi estaba caminando detras de ella, Hinata se percato pero itachi ya intentaba usar su mankeyo sharingan pero Hinata sabe que es un Uchiha asi que intenta no mirarle y lo ataca pero Sasori aprovecha que esta de espaldas y coloca hilos en sus extremidades y espalda y le hace un daño cuando coloca los hilos

-Ah!!- grita Hinata que no puede nisiquiera poner sus manos en la cabeza del dolor que le iso Sasori

-A si que...una Hiuga eh?- dice Deidara asecandose a ella peligrosamente

-A-alejate-

-Y que me aras eh?-

-No abuses Deidara- dice seriamente Sasori que hace que Hinata le de un manotazo en la cara

-Ey! Sasori-sempai no es para tanto...-

* * *

Bueno cortito que es retarde T-T 1:15 AM ya despues la sigo byeee


	2. soy HinataHyuuga Hinata

**Bueno...tengo un reviews :DDDD gracias layill por leer mi historia n_n**

**-**blablabla- estan hablando

-_blablabla-_ esta susurrando

-_"blablabla"-_ pensando

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo 2  
_**

_**soy Hinata...Hyuuga Hinata  
**_

-jeje...creo que el rubio tiene su merecido-dice entre dientes Kisame

-callate cara de pez!- grita Deidara mientras una de sus manos hace una bomba

-Callense...- susurra el Uchiha y los dos tiemblan por miedo de que les haga algo, todo ese tiempo Hinata estaba al lado de Sasori, ella no se podia controlar asi que cuando Sasori lo deseara podria asta matarla; ella pensando en eso temblo un poco

-Que te pasa Hyuuga?- dice timidamente el rubio que sabia si hacia algo mas podrian matarlo, Hinata no contesto, caminaron un largo rato, Hinata estaba segura de que la matarian o la usarian igual que Kumiko pero despues de unas horas de caminata estaba haciendose de noche y Deidara con Kisame buscaron leña y Itachi guardia.

Sasori le miraba un rato viendo cada faccion de su cara y observo como era su cuerpo, el admiro ese cuerpo que se veia tan fragil y tan simple y queria que esa belleza se quedara siempre en ella asi que ya que no estaba nadien empezo a preguntarle algunas cosas

-Cual es tu nombre Hyuuga?- dice friamente Sasori haciendo que Hinata se le acercara mas con sus hilos

-H-Hinata...Hinata H-Hyuuga- dice intentado alejarse del chico pelirrojo

-Cual es tu edad?-

-17-(N/A: porsiacaso aqui no a muerto NADIEN bueno exepto el clan Uchiha :P ademas gaara sige teniendo su demonio n_n)

-tienes familia?-

-....-

-no repetire la pregunta-

-h-hai...-

-quienes?-

-padre...hermana menor-

-bueno Hyuuga...te examinare- (N/A: se que esto esta en la mayoria de los SasoHina pero esque es para poner algo mientras esperan a los demas) Sasori empieza a examinarla, primero la cara, se la acaricia, Sasori no puede sentir si es suave o aspera pero el esta seguro que es suave cuando coloca su mano en la cara

-Tu cara es ni muy llena ni muy delgada-Despues observa detenidamente su pelo- esta bien cuidado igual que tu cara- despues toma sus manos y las observa igual que lo demas- estan bien cuidadas y se ven muy perfectas- despues examina su cuello- blanquecino y perfecto para tu cabeza- llego a los hombros- hombros a buena distancia del cuello- empieza a bajar y la examina completa (bueno menos los senos O.o), despues el dice con una media sonrisa- eres perfecta Hyuuga-

-P-porque me d-dices eso?-

-porque es verdad- despues empezaron a llegar los demas, Deidara traia comida mientras Kisame leña, Itachi se sento casi al lado de Hinata, y Sasori mueve a Hinata mas serca de ella casi estaban tocandose, despues Sasori le saca los hilos y viendola para que no intentara escaparse pero Hinata no se movio ni un centimetro

-eh, Hyuuga- dice serio Deidara

-H-hai?-

-Sabes hacer comida?-

-si-

-porfavor Hyuuga as la comida tu!- suplica Deidara mientras se inclina a Hinata- Necesitamos comida de verdad!-

-n-no ahi p-problema....- dijo Hinata mientras lo señalaba con su mano para saber su nombre

-Deidara-

-Deidara-sama- despues empieza a hacer la comida en la fogata, habian traido un sarten y habia pedasos de carne asi que las empeso a calentar(N/A: nose que podria hacer de comida asi que eleji esu :P), mientras los chicos conversaban un poco y Deidara irritaba a Kisame

-Listo Deidara-sama-

-mm...se ve delicioso, a si ademas el es Itachi- señala el de pelo negro que estaba conversando un poco con Sasori- ese pelirrojo es Sasori-sempai y el de cara de pez es Kisame-

-Ahora si me estas jodiendo estupido- Kisame se levanta de donde estaba y empezo a perseguir a Deidara, el corria por todas partes asta que tomo a Hinata de los brazos y la coloco delante de el para salvarse, Kisame se detuvo

-D-deidara-sama?- dice un poco asustada Hinata

-Sueltala a Hinata, Deidara- dice seriamente y un poco enojado Sasori-"_nadien la toca, no quiero que se dañe maldita sea"-_

-S-si Sasori-sempai- dice tiritando Deidara soltando a Hinata pero seguia detras de ella como un niño asustado

-jeje...- se rie un poco Kisame pero cuando esta a punto de golpearle Hinata se coloca al frente de Kisame

-e-esta lista la c-comida-

-Te salvaste estupido- y se sienta en el suelo y espera que Hinata le de un plato de comida igual que a los demas

-_Gracias Hinata_- le susurra Deidara

-_No ahi de que Deidara-sama-_

_-_cuando terminemos de comer nos vamos a akatsuki-

-hai- dicen Deidara y Kisame, pero Hinata se queda con los ojos como platos, no queria irse a Akatsuki...pero, que tenia en Konoha?, su padre la odia igual que su hermana Hanabi y su primo aunque no le odia igual le tiene rencor, Naruto esta con Sakura y nunca se le pudo declarar, sus amigos cada ves se preocupan mas de ella como si fuera mas fragil que un cristal, Temari era la unica que la respetaba y Gaara era una de las pocas personas que se preocupaba de que estuviera viva(N/A: es decir si esta dañada se preocupa pero no tanto como para pensar que la tocan y se rompe). No dejaba nada atras si estuviera en Akatsuki, podria asta ir a Suna si pudiera, pero en Konoha no tenia nada, aprendio un poco de curacion asi que estaba lista si se dañaba o algo...se podria decir que Hinata pensaba que podria servir de algo en Akatsuki y no como en Konoha

-Hinata, tendras que estar con nosotros- dice Itachi mientras la levanta del suelo

-H-hai Itachi-sama- y aunque Itachi sabe que es una Hyuuga y heredera del clan, igual se pregunta porque acepta ir con ellos

-Hinata que pasara si te matamos ahora?- dice Deidara

-....- Hinata hiba a decir que no importaba no dejaba nada atras ni tampoco tenia de que preocuparse de algo o alguien

-Si te quedas callada significa que no importa- dice Kisame serio, ya que con el poco tiempo que la habia conocido le caia bien

-pero no la mataremos- dice Sasori furioso para sus adentro ya que nunca habia conocido a una chica tan perfecta para desperdiciarla cuando muera

-esta bien pero tendremos que hablar con el lider- dice Itachi

-...-Hinata todo ese rato no hablo y seguia caminando al lado de Itachi

-bueno es de noche...podriamos buscar una casa para dormir- dice feliz Deidara ya que queria divertirse un poco

-Hinata te quedas aca conmigo mientras ellos tienen que hacer algo- dice tranquilo Itachi

-Porque no mejor tu vas y yo me quedo- susurra Sasori

-esta bien- y lo mira friamente y se van los tres mientras Sasori se sienta y Hinata esta al lado de el (N/A: estaba apoyado en un arbol entonses Hinata igual) despues Sasori queri que Hinata estuviera mas serca asi que sin que Hinata se de cuenta coloca sus hilos en su espalda para que despues ella se moviera para qeu su cabeza esta en su hombro

-S-saso...-despues Sasori con una de sus manos le tapa la boca

-Desde ahora eres mi sirvienta, si me quieres preguntar algo solo es sasori-sama y no te atrevas a hacer algo en contra- asi que Hinata no se movio y se puso un poco tensa, hasta que al final Sasori saca su mano y la deja ensima de su pierna, Hinata claramente se sonrojo, pero no se movio por miedo de que le pasara algo

-Hinata...-

-H-hai Sasori-sama?-

-Puedo hacer algo que me e estado preguntando...lo vi en Konoha pero creo que no es muy importante-

-Hai Amo- Sasori le gusto cuando le dijo amo si que no le molesto ni un poco y era mejor que decir Sasori-sama, bueno despues el se acerco a ella, Hinata no se movio, no queria pensar que la iva a matar, pero despues Sasori se acerco tanto a su cara que Hinata sentia la respiracion de Sasori y el sabia que igual le llegaba a la cara la respiracion de la peliazul pero no lo sentia, despues poso sus labios en los finos labios de la Hyuuga, Hinata se exalto pero intento no moverse, sabia que era su primer beso pero...que importaba eso ahora?, antes ella no se movia tampoco los labios pero despues no pudo mas y acepto el beso de Sasori, el despues de unos segundos se separo de ella

-Asi que...eso es un beso-despues Sasori acaricio la mejila de Hinata, aunque la Hyuuga alla sido besado por el igual sentia que se le erizaba la piel cuando la tocaba...despues escucho unas pisadas y ella rapidamente se alejo de la mano de Sasori

-Encontramos una casucha...podriamos dormir un poco ahi Sasori-sempai- dijo Deidara mientras atras estaba Kisame

-mph...-

-Hinataa-chan!...ahi solo 4 camas...si quieres duermes conmigo- dice feliz el rubio

-d-demo..-susurro la Hyuuga

-como dices eso idiota!- y Kisame le golpea

-Auch!, era solo una preguntilla de nada...no es para tanto-

-yo no dormire...podrias dormir tu Hinata- dice tranquilamente Sasori mientras la levanta ofreciendole la mano

-A-arigato amo- dice timidamente la Hyuuga que todavia estaba tensa por el beso de Sasori

-Sasori-sempai, Itachi nos espera-

-esta bien...- despues Sasori desaparece y Hinata solo siguio a los chicos(N/A: Kisame y Deidara no se percataron que se fue ni tampoco Hinata)

-Hinata-chan!!!- grita Deidara mientras la abraza- has de nuevo algo para comer porfavor!!!-

-O-ok Deidara-sama-

-Arigato!!- y mientras abraza a Hinata la levanta y da saltitos de alegria, mientras Kisame los mira pensando cuan estupido es el rubio, Itachi mira a la parejita con un poco de odio...el todavia se acuerda de la pequeña Hyuuga que estaba en las reuniones que iva el y Sasuke..antes de que el los matara

**_Flash Back  
_**

-Onisan! apurate que llegaremos tarde...- grita un chico pelinegro corriendo hacia la residencia Hyuuga

-espera Ototo-san...no ahi porque llegar tan temprano ademas siempre te aburres o no?-

-esque conoci a la hija del lider Hyuuga y es la unica chica que no grita cuando me ve-

-"_asi que una chica eh?..ahora entiendo"- _cuando estaban en la puerta el lider Uchiha toca la puerta y abren inmediatamente y Sasuke sale pitando al patio del clan donde estaria la Hyuuga, Itachi le siguio porque ese dia no tenia que decir nada en la conversacion de clanes

-Vamos practicemos un poco porfavor...- dice Sasuke suplicandole de rodilla y Hinata se sonroja un poco pero no acepta porque esta con kimono y no lo puede ensuciar

-asi que ella es la heredera del clan Hyuuga?...te puedo decir que tus ojos parecen dos bellas lunas pequeña

-A-arigato Uchiha-san-

-Cual es tu nombre?-

-Hinata...Hyuuga Hinata-

-Itachi Uchiha, un gusto- y le da un beso en la frente a la pequeña Hyuuga ella se sonrojo ligeramente y Sasuke por celos toma el brazo de Hinata y la tira hacia el

-ey Ototo no te pongas celoso si te la quito-

-mph..-dice Sasuke abrazando a Hinata

-Sa-sasuke-kun m-me a-afi-afixias- dice hinata entrecortadamente por no respirar

-perdon Hinata-

-je.. y haci quieres novia-

-callate onisan!- despues Itachi toma en brazos a Hinata y la toma en caballito( N/A: es decir que esta en la espalda de el)

-jaja..-se rie Hinata mientras Sasuke persigue a Itachi para bajar a Hinata de su espalda

-ey hermanito porque no la invitas a dormir?- dice Itachi mientras se detiene para bajar a Hinata

-Te gustaria Hinata-chan?- dice Sasuke tomandole la mano

-H-hai...t-tendria que p-preguntar pero m-me encantaria- dice sonriendole a Itachi y a Sasuke, despues Hinata y Sasuke fueron a preguntar, sus padres aceptaron y se fueron con la madre de los Uchihas.

-Eh! Hinata-chan antes de dormir podemos ver al luna y kaachan nos dara leche caliente y galletas-

-B-bueno Sasuke-kun-

Despues de 30 minutos

-Bueno Hinata, yo me voy...un gusto haberte conocido- se despide de ella rosandole los labios(N/A: que es malo Itachi ella solo tenia 8 añitos T.T) y despues se va.

-Hinata ya anochecio vamos a ver la luna- Dice Sasuke y la lleva de la mano al patio, ahi fue una de las pocas veces que vio a Hinata cuando pequeña

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Hinata habia echo la comida y se habia ido a dormir, Sasori no estaba y Deidara y Kisame estaban conversando, esa casa tenia dos pisos y cuatro piezas, dos abajo y dos arriba, Deidara y Kisame dormian abajo asi que Itachi aprovecho el momento y siguio a Hinata asta el cuarto de ella, Hinata no se dio cuenta pero cuando ella entro y se estaba quedando dormida, vio por la ventana y noto una sombra que estaba en direccion a la casa, Hinata rapidamente se levanto y abrio la puerta, y ya que no miraba donde caminaba choco con Itachi y al final cayo ensima de el y Hinata rapidamente se levanto disculpandose( N/A: yo creo que pensaran como quedo esa postura Itachi se cayo con las piernas abiertas y Hinata entre ellas :$), despues salio y vio a Sasori en direccion a la puerta ella rapidamente corrio hacia el y le abrazo (N/A: que raro de ella, pero por el tiempo que estuvo con Sasori le tomo cariño y Sasori le gusto eso n_n)

-Amo!- y despues Hinata se separa de el, Sasori desvio la mirada un poco porque sintio como sus mejillas tomaban calor- Sumimasen amo...esque me p-preguntaba d-don- Sasori la interrumpio

-fui a buscarte ropa- y le pasa una bolsita (N/A: se que copie algo de otra historia pero esque queria cambiarla de ropa T_T)

-A-arigato amo- dice ella mientras los dos entran a la casa y ella va al cuarto a ver como era la ropa, Sasori la siguio- M-me compro ropa amo?-

-no exactamente- y Hinata empieza a sacar las ropas y cada ropa que sacaba le encataba mas

-ponte el kimono morado para mañana Hyuuga-

-H-hai amo- dice Hinata sonriendole, Hinata se sentia apreciada por esos cuatro chicos y aunke todavia amaba a Naruto sentia una pequeña y linda atraccion hacia Sasori..era como un gran amigo...como si lo hubiera visto antes, en algun lugar de Konoha, algo en ella le decia que lo conocia pero...como?, despues Sasori le da un pequeño beso y se va, Hinata no se movio desde que le dio el beso...despues dejo ordenadamente las ropas adentro de la bolsa menos el kimono morado y se fue a dormir.

Sasori cuando se fue se sentia feliz, hace tiempo que no sentia ese sentimiento y cuando paso Itachi le saludo sonriendole y despues Sasori bajo al primer piso se encontro con los demas dos y los saludo con una sonrisa...ahora su corazon que palpita chakra el lo toco y estaba tibio-Que raro?, nunca habia estado asi-despues el salio un rato para sentir el aire fresco...aunque no le sienta.

Mientras adentro de la casa

-Porque estara sonriendo...mejor es cuando esta serio....me da miedo- dice Deidara temblando un poco por el susto que se dio cuando vio a Sasori sonriendo

-Yo creo que cambio por la chica- dice Kisame

-Puede que hasta se enamore de ella-Itachi lo miro sin darse cuenta que tenia activado el mankeyou sharingan

-Si no te acuerdas Deidara el no tiene sentimientos es casi completamente una marioneta y tu sabes eso perfectamente- susurrar Itachi lleno de furia para sus adentros porque si lo notan se veria demasiado....celoso

-Tranquilo Itachi-sama mejor yo me ire a dormir- dice Kisame mientras esta a paso rapido a su cuarto

-Y-Y-Yo igual- dice el rubio mientras va corriendo a tras Kisame

-_estupidos-_ dice Itachi mientras se sienta en la mesa (N/A: estaba apoyado en la pared), despues Sasori entra a la casi e Itachi le da una fugaz mirada de odio mientras Sasori no le importa y sube al cuarto de Hinata porque ya que no dormia se la quedaria mirando, despues de un rato Itachi fue a su cuarto a dormir un poco antes de irse a Akatsuki

-_Eres preciosa- _susurro Sasori, nadien lo escucho pero el le dio ganas de decirlo mientras acarisiaba ya a la Hyuuga dormida, sacaba los pelos que tenia en la cara Hinata y escucho lo que dijo entre sueños Hinata

-_N-naruto...kun...-_ Sasori saco la mano repentinamente, aunque no la desperto, estaba furioso de pensar que esa chica amara a otro....Hinata era suya y de nadien mas...Nadien...

* * *

**UFFF me costo un mundo imaginar algo pero despues ya tengo en la cabeza el capitulo 3 pero nose si colocarlo altiro ya que me canse xD...naaa yo creo que cualquiera lo vera muy corto o nose :S pero espero que les guste mi capitulo 2 que alfin pude pensar en algo...gracias a layill por leer n_n para mi ya eres una de las chicas mas importantes para mi xD...espero que sigas leyendo y yo ya estare empesando a leer los tuyos :) bueno esu y porfas reviews :P los keru a todos**


	3. No quiero volver

**Mikumi:Bueno mi capitulo 3 n_n espero que les guste e intentado hacerlo largo para que no se decepcionen**

**Sasori: porque se tendrian que decepcionar si estoy yo?**

**Mikumi: pero Sasori-kun no solamente hablo de ti, igual de Hinata y los demas akatsukis**

**Sasori: nose porque pero estoy seguro que tengo que matar a alguien**

**Mikumi: No mataras a nadien ¬¬**

**Gaara: buenos dias Mikumi...**

**Mikumi: h-hola Gaara-kun**

**Sasori: y quien es este?  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**No quiero volver**_

Sasori salio del cuarto, estaba furioso de que el corazon de esa chica sea de otra persona, no encontro a nadien despierto a esa hora (como 1:20Am), salio un rato...se quedo sentado bajo un arbol, tranquilo, sin moverse, casi no respira....es un muñeco...el es un muñeco y algunas veces desearia no serlo para sentir los labios de Hinata...sus manos...su pelo y no puede hacer nada

------------------------------------- OoOoOoOoO En Konoha OoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------

-Puede que Hinata la hallan raptado...no a dado ni una informacion de la busqueda ni tampoco alguien la a visto y su padre no a pedido que la buscaran..maldito Hiashi!- grita al final Tsunade ya que Kurenai le habia informado, despues Sishune( No me acuerdo como se escribia T.T asi que no se enojen) entro al cuarto de la hokage

-Que pasa Sishune?-

-Re-Regreso....-

-Quien?Hinata?-

-N-no...Sasuke-

Despue de eso Tsunade llamo a Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura para que le den una bienvenida a Sasuke y que lo traigan ante ella, los 3 fueron directamente a la puerta de Konoha y lo encontraron apoyado en la gran puerta

-hola Teme!- grita Naruto asercandose a el

-mph..hola Naruto-

-Sasuke-kun! porfin regresas- dice Sakura emocionada mientras lo abraza, Sasuke se safa del abrazo y habla directamente con Kakashi

-Ase cuanto Hinata no esta aqui?-

-Eh?-

-Responde Kakashi-

-unos 3 dias no mucho pero no a informado nada y se dice que puede que la hayan raptado-

-sabes a que direccion se fue antes de irse?-

-No per..- Sasuke lo interrumpio

-Voy a hablar con Tsunade-

-Y porque no celebramos que as regresado-

-Porque solo e venido asta aca para hablar de la mision de Hinata-

-Pero...Sasuke-kun, ella casi no te conoce con suerte sabe que existes y tu igual- Dice Sakura seriamente

-La conoci cuando eramos pequeños, antes de ir a la escuela, por las reuniones de clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga-

-pe..- Sasuke antes de escuchar a Sakura ya iva directo hacia el cuarto del hokage

-Creo que el Teme....quiere salvar a Hinata sea como sea- despues los tres le siguieron asta llegar al cuarto

-Dime Tsunade en que direccion le dijistes que buscara a la chica que se perdio!-

-No puedo Sasuke....es la mision de Hinata y-

-Y nada!...e escuchado que se lo an llevado los akatsukis y que vieron a Itachi entre ellos!- Sasuke ya estaba furioso y asta se lo notaba levemente una venita en la frente (N/A: creo que exagere)despues Sasuke tomo un pergamino que estaba ensima de la mesa de la Hokage y era la mision de Hinata, despues desaparecio en una bola de humo llevandose el pergamino-

-Siganle si se niega que de que lo sigan...solo dejenlo-

-Hai- dicen los dos antes de desaparecer

OoOoOoOoOoOo en la casa donde estan los Akatsukis oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-mmm..- Hinata se estaba despertando ya y cuando pudo ver bien el lugar se baño (en el cuarto habia un baño) y se puso el kimono morado( es igual a la imagen que tengo en el perfil) vio por la ventana...Sasori estaba apoyado en un arbol, cuando salio del cuarto bajo rapidamente y trato de no despertar a nadien (era temprano todavia), salio de la casa y Sasori estaba con los ojos cerrados, Hinata se le acerco e intento despertarlo o eso ella pensaba ya que Sasori solo estaba con los ojos cerrados

-Sasori-sama?- dice Hinata mientras se acerca mas a el...-Saso..- fue interrumpida por el mismo que iva a nombrar ya que Sasori abrio los ojos y sus dos manos estaban en las mejillas de Hinata, la atrajo hacia el y la beso, Hinata estaba como en estado de shock porque fue tan rapido todo eso que con suerte sintio que Sasori le habia robado un beso

-Hinata...-

-H-hai?-

-Te ves preciosa- Hinata se sonrojo y Sasori todavia tenia las manos apoyadas en las mejillas de la Hyuuga asi que no se vio ese sonrojo

-A-arigato S-sarori-s-sama- Hinata el sonrie e intenta separarse, Sasori se da cuenta y antes de que ella se separara el la abrazo, Hinata se cayo( ella estaba inclinada hacia el, nunca se sento o algo) y al final quedaron en una postura donde Hinata estaba siendo abrazada por Sasori y el cuerpo de ella estaba entre las piernas de Sasori mientras su cabeza estaba en el pecho del Akasuna...los dos no se movian...solo se escuchaba el latido de Hinata en un ritmo rapido asta que cada ves estaba mas tranquilo...y Hinata respitaba mas bien..y Sasori sonreia...se sentia feliz de que Hinata al menos aceptara todo eso...se sentia bien... y Hinata cada ves que el era tierno con ella(es decir la alaga o le da un beso) le empezaba a atraer ese pelirrojo y no dudaba de eso..le gustaba que el la abrazara y despues de un rato Hinata se acuerda de Naruto..se separa rapidamente de Sasori, se sentia mal de saber que cuando habia a lo mejor una persona preocupada por ella por haber desaparecido y estar abrazada con otra persona...que con suerte conose, y la otra persona lo conocia de toda la vida

-Que pasa Hinata?- decia con un tono apenado que se notaba en su voz

-E-esque...Sasori-sama...yo...-

-es por Naruto verdad?- dice friamente

-Como?-

-Lo dijistes cuando estabas durmiendo...-

-P-pero n-no es el...-

-No?-

-Esque pensando en todo esto....Sasori-sama y que pasa si me estan buscando?o peor...mi clan me esta buscando-pero Hinata sabe que no puede ser asi porque su padre le odia

-Estamos lo demasiado lejos de Konoha o de donde te encontramos...- dice Sasori sin mayor preocupacion

-Demo...-

-Pero que?-

-Si esta buscando Naruto...el es el zorro de nueve colas y puede que nos encuentre-

-Hinata...nos iremos inmediatamente...ademas es solo despertar a los demas y irno a Akatsuki...si vamos a paso rapido llegaremos en 3 dias maximo-

-Hai..Sasori-sama- Hinata le abraza, aunque seguia preocupada, sabia que Sasori le habia tomado cariño y por eso hacia eso, ademas le gustaria ser de ayuda en Akatsuki.

-Vamos Hinata- despues de haber dicho eso se levanta y le ofrece la mano a la Hyuuga, ella acepta ser ayudada por el y al final Sasori no le suelta la mano, Despertaron primero a Kisame para que el subiera a por Itachi mientras yo sola despierta a Deidara

-Deidara-kun, despierte- y mueve el codo del que nombre, este se mueve un poco asta quedar casi abrazando a Hinata, esta se suelta y derepente entra Kisame con un balde de agua, logicamente se al tira

-Despierta chico bomba- dice Kisame tirandole el balde de agua, despues de eso le da un ataque de risa, Hinata solo dio una risita y Deidara se habia despertado todo mojado y el pelo pegado a su cuerpo

-Que mier...!- dice Deidara mientras se levanta de un salto por lo de agua fria, va directo al baño donde se ducha rapidamente y por arte de magia tiene el pelo seco y ya estaba listo- Hinata estas preciosa con ese kimono-

-Arigato Deidara-kun- despues de eso Deidara le susurra que cuando esten caminando le hagan una bromilla a Kisame, Hinata asiente con la cabeza y despues de un rato que comieron algo y se fueron, Hinata y Deidara estaban atras de Kisame susurrando que ivan a hacer para molestar a Kisame, Hinata sonrie fasinada ya que siente que se parece a Naruto por sus travesuras.

-_Bueno yo pongo una mini bomba atras de el mientras tu le tiras agua si Hinata?_-

-_Hai_- susurra Hinata mientras se adelanta para hablar con Kisame

-"_Porfavor Hinata no te hagas daño"-_ pensaba el Akasuna ya que notaba como Deidara empesaba a hacer una pequeña bola de arcilla y el dudaba de que explotaria sin acerle daño a la Hyuuga.

-Eh..Kisame-san- dijo Hinata sonriendole

-Si Hinata?- dice el amablemente dandole una sonrisa

-mira para atras...Deidara esta haciendo algo- le dijo al oido al akatsuki el se giro y no encontro a Deidara despues el rubio le coloca una bomba en la espalda, cuando el se vuelve ve solo a Hinata conteniendose de la risa y tenia una mano en la espalda donde llevaba el balde con agua.

-Boom- dijo Hinata sonriendole, despues exploto algo en su espalda y cuando ve para atras le llega en toda la cara el agua.

-Mier..! ven para aca Deidara!- grita Kisame corriendo detras de el

-Fue sin querer, queriendo cara de pez!- grita Deidara que se trata de esconder en los arboles, en todo ese rato Hinata se los quedo mirando(N/A:bueno se podria decir que no los miro casi nada porque estaba cagada de la risa XD, bueno sigan leyendo n_n). Sasori se adelanto un poco para estar al lado de ella, Hinata sin reaccionar le toma la mano, Sasori se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada...pero atras de la linda parejita estaba Itachi observando cada movimiento de los dos...estaba que echaba humos por la cabeza de la furia que tenia, pero Itachi intento no hacer nada mas que caminar detras de ellos dos mientras Kisame y Deidara se les veia un poco mas lejos. Ya habian pasado unas cuantas horas sin parar de caminar y Hinata no habia dormido casi nada por las pesadillas que tenia asi que ya le dolian un poco las piernas y se sentia con sueño

-Sasori-sama- Dice timidamente la Hyuuga

-Si Hinata?-

- P-podriamos d-descansar por..- No pudo terminar la frase porque Sasori le ofrecio la espalda para que subiera

-Sube Hinata, mas rapido lleguemos a Akatsuki,mejor- y Hinata se subio a su espalda, ahora si Itachi echaba chispas, queria que Hinata estuviera con el y no con esa marioneta andante

-Sa-Sasori-sama- dice Hinata con el byakugan activado-Ahi un cuatro personas con un gran chakra adelante(Deidara y Kisame estaban solo un poco adelantados no estaban tan lejos), Hinata se bajo de la espalda de Sasori y se quedo mas atras que Itachi, dudaba que fuera Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Sai porque Naruto tenia un chakra mas grande que cualquiera que este adelante(acuerdense es el chakra de naruto mas le del kyuubi).

-Hinata escondete, puede que te esten buscando a ti- dice Itachi mientras hace que Hinata se esconda detras de un gran arbol y en esa distancia igual se podia fijar quienes eran

-_S-Sasuke...Uchiha-_ susurro Hinata, mientras veia que habia una pelirroja, un pelinaranja y uno con peloblanco(karin,Juugo y Suigetsu), se acercaron a Deidara y a Kisame

-Que quieres Uchiha?- pregunta Deidara seriamente, Hinata nunca lo habia visto con esa seriedad asi que se sorprendio

-Esta Itachi con ustedes?- dice sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta del rubio, Kisame miro hacia atra y noto que yo no estaba, Sasori solo le vio tratando de decirle con al mirada que estaba escondida.

-Que quieres Ototo?- dice Itachi con su tipica seriedad,Karin le miro con los ojos brillantes( ella lo vio sexy xD ya que es hermano mayor que Sasuke)y esta desvia la mirada

-Tienen a Hinata consigo?- mas parecia que lo sabia que lo preguntaba

-Y que pasa si no la tenemos?-

-me ire de aqui sin molestarte hermano, pero si la tienen solo tienen que pasarme a la chica y me ire por un simple tiempo de tu vida y yo me quedare con al chica

-tsk..-dijo como un quejido de odio Sasori y por desgracia Sasuke lo escucho

-La tienen?- y despues Sasuke sin percatarse tenia una kunai en su cuello

-Y que pasa si es que si?- pregunta la Hyuuga que estaba detras de el y que nisiquiera ninguno de los demas se percato que se salio de su escondite

-Hinata...Hyuuga verdad?- dice perplejo de el movimiento que iso

-Hai y tu...Sasuke Uchiha, un gusto conoserte- y Hinata sonrie falsamente, pero ya que era experta en mentir en sus sonrisa se parecia mucho a una sincera

-Porque estas con ellos?porque no mejor te escapas a Konoha?-

-Porque ahi no e dejado nada atras, a lo mejor dolor por parte de Kiba y Kurenai pero...los demas puede que hasta esten felises de que no estoy, ejemplo mi padre y mi hermana menor-

-Pero puedes volver y..- Sasuke fue interrumpido por Hinata que ahora ella estaba furiosa y apenada al mismo tiempo

-No quiero volver! entiendelo! aqui al menos tengo cariño y no piensan que soy una debilucha, que con un toque me rompo como un cristal!, ya no!- y Hinata se separa de el y se pone el lado de Sasori con unas lagrimas que salian de sus ojos, Sasori se dio cuenta y miro a Itachi para qu e se encargara un rato, mientras Sasori se deba media vuela con Hinata a su lado

-_Que pasa Hinata?-_ Susurra Sasori un poco preocupado por haberla visto llorar y tan triste

-_No...no necesito volver, no quiero, no quiero ver a Sakura besando a Naruto mientras yo no puedo dejar de observar esa escena, tengo el corazon echo pedazos con eso, ya no quiero sufrir mas- _Y Hinata abraza a Sasori llorando, el Akasuna no le importo que mojara un poco su tunica, estaba preocupado por ella y el se juro a si mismo que no la veria llorar por alguien, no queria verla sufrir nunca mas, el...el la queria y asta se podria decir que en ese corto tiempo la amaba, ya que amaba su voz, su cuerpo, su sonrisa y sus bellos ojos, el habia visto a otros Hyuugas pero los ojos de ella eran unicos.

-Hinata...- dice Sasori que la ve mientras la abraza mas hacia el y despues los dos desaparecieron en una bola de humo, ahora estaban entre el bosque y Deidara,Kisame e Itachi se habian alejado de el grupo de Sasuke asi que los tres ya estaban en direccion a Akatsuki mientras Sasori consolaba a Hinata antes de seguir en su camino.

-S-sasori-sama- dice casi sin voz Hinata

-si?- dice lo mas tierno que puede Sasori

-Arigato- y Hinata se abraza mas a el

-Hinata, mirame- Hinata levanta la vista y ve esos ojos miel que le atraen de Sasori, antes siempre veia seriedad o frialdad, ahora veia ternura y felisidad

-Hai Sasori-sama?- y Sasori le toma una mano y el la coloca delicadamente en su pecho izquierdo, Hinata le iva a preguntar que pasaba pero despues sinti como unos palpitos, pero no era de un corazon, mejor dicho el corazon era chakra, un corazon de chakra.

-Sasori-sama...-

-Se que solo nos conocemos hace 3 dias pero te quiero contar que esa parte donde deberia estar el corazon, el mio es de chakra, lo ke palpita es chakra, es la parte mas fragil que tengo pero igual- y le da un beso en la frente a la Hyuuga- donde puedo sentir todo-

-S-sasori-sama...- Despues Sasori levanta una mano y la coloca detras de la nuca de Hinata, la atrae asia el y le da un beso, esta ves Hinata le abraza por el cuello, pero despues ella baja una mano para tocar el pecho del Akasuna, el suspira y Hinata igual, se separan y despues escuchan un un crugido de ramas, alguien estaba serca de ahi y lo mas seguro quelos habia visto


	4. Yo no le amo

**Mikumi: E-el es un amigo...Gaara te presento a Sasori**

**Gaara: mucho gusto marioneta**

**Sasori: el gusto es mio demonio**

**Gaara: ahora si que me jodes * empieza a atrapar a Sasori con la arena**

**Mikumi: eh Gaara! sueltale!  
**

**Sasuke: _Mikumi sigueme, estos dos no van a parar_**

**Mikumi: eh? * Sasuke me toma del brazo y me rapta T.T*  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Yo no le amo**_

-_oh,mierda-_ susurrar Sasori mientras empieza a buscar a ver al rededor, entra al bosque y detras de el estaba Hinata, tomada de la mano por este, Sasori se sentia tan vulnerable ya que lo mas seguro esque escucho lo que le dijo a Hinata

-S-Sasori-kun- dice Hinata un poco asustada por el momento

-Tenemos que volver con el grupo antes de que el nos encuentre- susurra Sasori, el pensaba que no era el grupo de Sasuke porque solo se vio una sombra; Hinata estaba mirando en direccion a donde estaba el grupo de Akatsuki(tenia el byakugan activado)

-Sasori-sama, estan solo unos metros mas adelante el grupo-

-Hinata...- se detiene e igual Hinata

-hai sasori-sama?-

-no le digas a nadien lo que paso, a nadien-

-H-hai, demo...porque?-

-porque si ellos lo saben, podriamos tener unos problemas, porque tu eres mi amor...mi amor prohibido que siempre espere- y le da un beso en la frente y en los labios, Hinata solo le abraza, porque ahora ella pensaba mejor lo que le habia pasado:

1.-sufrio por Naruto, pero se dio cuenta que a este solo admiraba porque nunca se dejaba vencer. Ya no le amaba, porque nunca le amo

2.-Sakura su "amiga" habia estado con Naruto y ella le prometio que no lo haria, con eso aprendio que no se puede confiar en cualquiera que te diga amiga

3.- su padre la odia y su hemana menor igual, sin ellos se sentia debil y fragil, pero en verdad solo era porque estaba sola por parte de su familia, siempre fue fuerte y si quisiera mataria a su padre o si asi se le puede decir

4.-quiere a Sasori y en este momento y lo mas seguro que en el futuro nunca lo va a dejar, y Sasori le ama para nunca dejarla

Despues estaban todos reunidos y van directo a Akatsuki, pero ahora faltaban menos de 2 horas para llegar, estaban demasiado adelantados y eso los beneficia a todos, Hinata que seguia de la mano con Sasori conversaba un poco con Deidara, ya que los dos estaban un poco aburridos, Itachi estaba con Kisame, no hacian ni un ruido, e Itachi seguia enojado por saber que Hinata estaba con Sasori.

-Y que pasa ahora eres novia de Sasori-sempai?- Hinata se sonroja con esa pregunta de Deidara, Sasori solo asiente con la cabeza y Deidara empieza a dar saltitos de alegria por saber que habia una nueva pareja en akatsuki, Deidara empezo a usar arcilla y Hinata tenia curiosidad de que era, hasta que termino Deidara.

-Mira Hinata, hice un corazon de arcilla para que la compartan tu y Sasori- Deidara se la pasa y Hinata, y ella se la ofrece a Sasori, el con una mano toma el lado derecho y Hinata el izquierdo, lo parten en dos para tener un pedaso extactamente 50 y 50, Deidara y Hinata se rien un poco.

- eh, chicos ya llegamos- dice Kisame y señala una gran roca(N/A: pense en una casa o algo pero despues de un rato me acorde que cuando raptaron a Gaara habia una graan roca xD), despues empieza a moverse la roca hacia un lado. Entraron todos, Hinata estaba apegada a Sasori, estaba curiosa en quien era el lider pero si...el no la aseptaba?, se tendria que ir a Konoha. No...ella nunca a volvera a Konoha, viviria en el bosque,sola.

-_Hinata-san...no te preocupes, yo te cuidare-_ y Sasori le da un besa en la frente y Hinata agarrar fuertemente la mano del pelirrojo.

-_H-hai Sasori-sama-_ Hinatra estaba temblando un poco, no queria separarse de el y mientras caminaban en la oscuridad, Deidara se separo del grupo y encendio la luz(N/A: es como una casa gigante tiene de todo xD despues les explico). Hinata parpadeo un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz.

-Mira Hinata-chan esta es nuestra guarida Akatsuki- Dice el rubio, al rato se escuchan unos paso en direccion a donde estaban, Hinata vio una puerta que se abrio, de ahi salio un chico de pelo negro con una mascara naranja

-Eh, Deidara-sempai, quien es ella?- dice Tobi mientras la señala, Sasori la deja atras de el.

-Su nombre es Hinata Hyuuga-

-Hola Hinata-chan!,yo soy Tobi- y aunque tuviera mascara cualquiera juriaria que estaba sonriendo, se acerca a Hinata, Sasori no le deja

-oie Sasori-sama(no me acuerdo si le dice sempai)- dice Tobi asiendo un puchero por no poder asercarse a la chica

-Sasori...deja que la conosca- dice Itachi con un tono tranquilo, pensando como todavia Tobi es un uchiha

-mph..- despues Sasori se mueve para que Tobi la salude, pero el chico la abrazo y da saltitos

-Kiaa!!, es muy mona, a Tobi le gusta- y empieza a dar saltitos- Hinata-chan!, tu podrias hacer la comida?, ase tiempo Tobi no a comido comida de verdad-

-H-hai Tobi-sama- y Hinata le sonrie, despues Deidara tan feliz por que ara comida denuevo se uno a los saltos de Tobi abrasando a Hinata, y ella se rie por la situacion

-Ya dejenla- dice secamente Sasori, un poco furioso de que le puedan hacer daño a la chica, Deidara y Tobi se alejan de Hinata ( Bueno a Tobi y Deidara los nombraron por Akatsuki el duo de estupidos), Sasori la toma del hombro y se va con ella, Hinata no sabia que estaba pasando y Sasori estaba demasiado atento a lo que iva a pasar.

-Q-Que pasa Sasori-kun?- dice Hinata ya por primera ves incomoda con el silencio- Sucede algo malo?-

-Hinata...si no te aceptan yo..- Sasori antes de que terminara la frase Hinata lo habia besado y con una de sus manos habia tocado el corazon del Akasuna, dio un suspiro de satisfaccion y Hinata le sonrie

-No ahi de que preocuparse Sasori..si no me aceptan te seguire queriendo como lo estoy asiendo ahora- y Sasori le sonrie. Despues habia una gran puerta, por la cual pasaron los dos. Los dos se quedaron con al boca abierta, no era el mejor momento para entrar...digamos que Pein y Konan estaban conversando, los dos de repente se reian y Konan estaba sentada en sus piernas.

-Eh, chicos tienen que tocar la puert...- estaba hablando felismente pero cuando noto que habia una chica de ojos blancos y no era de Akatuki se puso serio- asi que ella es la chica Hyuuga que me contaron?-

-Si lider- dice friamente Sasori y despues el se echa para atra susurrandole a Hinata que se acercara mas el chico de pelo naranja.

-Soy Hinata Hyuuga, heredera del clan Hyuuga, tengo 17 años y..-fue interrumpida por Pein

-estabas entrenando para ser Ambu y eres hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, prima de Neji Hyuuga y hermana mayor de Hanabi Hyuuga- dice sin mayor importancia el pelinaranja

-H-hai- despues Pein se levanta del asiento donde el estaba y se acerca a la chica, Sasori se movio un poco pero Pein no lo noto

-Eres una chica dura eh?...podrias matar a tu familia si es una mision?-

-Hai- dijo decidida Hinata, no iva a dudar denuevo. no queria que pensaran que era fragil

-Pues...esta bien...te quedaras en Akatsuki pero tienes que hacer algunas misiones para que sea estable en Akatsuki...-

-Hai...-

-Seras pareja de Sasori, ya que el no tiene...pues Kakuzu tiene que pasarte la tunica, dile que por parte mia...ahora vayanse- despues de decir eso Hinata se da media vuelta y Sasori igual. Hinata sigue a Sasori para buscas al chico llamado Kakuzu

-El es Hinata..- dice Sasori y Hinata ve a una persona con una tela cubriendole la cara, contando dinero

-uh...Kakuzu?- Hinata se le acerca a la espalda

-Si?que quieres?- dice Kakuzu sin darse la vuelta para saber quien es

-Pein-sama me dijo q-que..-

-Que te dijo Pe- no hablo cuando se dio la vuelta, era una chica de ojos blancos y un lindo pelo azulino, con un lindo cuerpo-Perdon no sabia que eras nueva- y despues le pasa una tunica de mujer(ahi dos clases pero la de mujer solo tenian 3 tunicas porque solo habia una mujer ahora dos xP).

-A-arigato Kakuzu-san-

-De nada lind..- no digo nada mas porque Sasori le miraba con ojos de matarle ahi mismo si terminaba la frase- Hinata...jeje...Hinata verdad?-

-Hai-

-Sigueme aqui ahi un cuarto que nadien ocupa te servira yo creo- Despues el empieza a caminar en direccion a una puerta, Hinata le sigue y cuando ella entra ve un largo pasillo con 10 habitaciones y cada puerta con el nombre de uno de los integrantes de los akatasukis, habia solo una vacia y estaba entra la de Deidara y Sasori, ella entro al cuarto, estaba sucio y pintado con un color gris

-Bueno este cuarto antes era de Orochimaru, pero ahi limpias tu sola, bueno me tengo que ir, no e terminado de contar todo- se va y entra Sasori al cuarto

-_Si quieres te ayudo a limpiar_- susurra Sasori mientras abraza desde atra a Hinata, ella se sonroja- te ves hermosa sonrojada..- y empieza a jugar con su pelo

-S-sasori-kun...n-necesito ordenar y limpiar tod- antes de teminar la frase Sasori estaba al frente de ella implantandole un gran beso, Hinata coloco sus manos en el pecho de Sasori mientras empezaba a mover su mano derecha para acariciar un poco el corazon de Sasori...este por primera ves hablo con una voz ronca

-Hinata...porque no mejor seguimos esto mas tarde y limpias eh?- dice Sasori mientras empieza a besarla de la boca al cuello

-O-ok Sasori-kun- Hinata se separa de el y Sasori se va a su cuarto, Hinata limpia todo rapidamente(Hinata era buena limpiando y cocinando n_n) y aunque la pieza era grisacea se veia luminosa, despues le pediria a Kakuzu pintura morada o lila...y unas nuevas sabanas porque esas estaban todas rotas, despues cuando salio se encontro con Tobi

-H-hola Tobi-san- dice Hinata dando una pequeña reverencia

-Hinata-chan!- grita Tobi mientras detras de sus manos tenia un regalo- Tobi te quiere regalar algo que vio en el clan Hyuuga

-que cosa?- dice con un tono de pena

-toma..- y despues Tobi le pasa un balde de pintura enrollada en papel

-A-arigato Tobi-san- y Hinata lo habre, era predecible que era un balde de pintura pero era justo el que nesesitaba, un morado claro, parecido al lila.

-Arigato de nuevo Tobi-san...lo nesesitaba para pintar mi cuarto- y despues de eso Hinata le da un besito en la mejilla, pero ya que estaba la mascara puede que Tobi no lo haya sentido, pero despues el poso su mano el su cara, Tobi estaba sonrojado si no tubiera mascara y Hinata ya estaba moviendo las cosas al centro del cuarto para pintar

-Eh!, Hinata-chan!, puedo ayudar?- dice Tobi dando saltitos en el cuarto

-Hai Tobi-san-

-Y igual puede Deidara?- pregunta un poco entusiasmado

-Hai...mientras mas mejor- Hinata ( yo creo que lo notan) se da cuenta que ahora pocas veces a estado tartamudeando... se siente mas segura y ademas Sasori, esta con ella

-Altiro vuelvo traere a Deidara-sempai- y se va corriendo..despues llegan los dos con tres brochetas de pintura, se sacan las tunicas y empiezan a pintar, en todo ese rato Tobi le tiraba pintura a Deidara y a Hinata, los dos se reian por las locuras de tobi.

-Ya..Tobi-san, nesesitaremos esa pintura- dice Hinata aguantando un poco la risa

-Hai..pero y si...- y tobi con un dedo saca pintura y hace una cara feliz en su mascara, igual otro ojo- ahora Tobi tiene una sonrisa morada :).

-Bueno ya..Tobi pinta bien tu lado..-dice Deidara serio, ya estaba casi completamente pintada y quedaba un poco de la pared de tobi que tenia pintado 3/4 de la pared

Toc,Toc,Toc(son bueno mis efectos de sonido xD)

-Pase..-dice Hinata, entra una chica de pelo azulino, pero tiene el pelo mas claro que el de ella...era mas bien celeste y llevaba una rosa echa de papel en el pelo.

-un gusto conocerte Hinata soy Konan.

OoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO En el bosque OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-o por Kami-sama...todavia no puedo entender..se estaban besando?- dice un chico de pelo cafe que se sostenia la cabeza y con un perro gigante a su lado- dime Akamaru de verdad Hinata y ese pelirrojo se estaban besando?- Akamaru asintio apenado- p-pero ella estaba raptada verdad? puede que sea otra chica del mismo color de pelo...- Akamaru nego con la cabeza- grrr..guauf,guauf(N/A: ese si es un ladrido ¬¬" no se molesten por mis efectos de sonido porfas xD)-

-Si lo se tenia su mismo olor solamente que mesclado con ese estupido...tengo que avisar a Konoha..pero- mira hacia el suelo- si ella vuelve y no es akatsuki la mataran...- y empieza a acariciar a su perro- maldita sea Akamaru que vamos a hacer?- escucha unas pisadas, era Neji, su primo que estaba terriblemente preocupado por su prima(no como su padre o los demas del clan).

-Que pasa Kiba?- dice con tono serio pero igual preocupado

-Eh?,No nada Neji...- y Kiba se levanta de donde estaba( con ayuda de Akamaru), Neji lo sigue mirando con preocupacion

-Dime la verdad Kiba..que vistes?o que escuchastes?-

-Neji...yo...- y Kiba desvia la mirada hacia neji para encontrarse con Shino

-Kiba...se que puede que te duela decirlo pero porfavor dime- dice ya exaltado Neji...nunca se le ahbia visto asi y ahora estaba sumamente preocupado por su prima, la unica que lo siente en el cln igual a ella, el piensa que aunque ella siempre dijo que el era mas fuerte no dudaba en que Hinata siempre guardo fortaleza

-La vi neji...vi a Hinata- dice con una mueca de dolor

-Y que paso?-

-Ella...-

-Ella que Kiba!que le paso!- grita Neji

* * *

**Mikumi: les gusto el final..pues a mi si n_n**

**Sasuke: shh!! _Hinata te pueden escuchar_**

**Mikumi:_P-pero mis lectoras...*me tapa la boca con la mano*_**

**Sasuke: te dejo si me prometes una cosa**

**Mikumi: q-que?**

**Sasuke: has un SasuHina**

**Mikumi: y tu que me das a cambio?**

**Sasuke: mph...**

**Itachi: y que esta asiendo mi hermanito con la linda Mikumi(xDDD)**

**Sasuke: Itachi...**

**Mikumi: Itachi-sama * me coloco detras de el, le tenia miedo a Sasuke***

**Itachi: mira asta se aleja de ti...Mikumi..**

**Mikumi: si?**

**Itachi: as un ItaHina porfavor * y me da un besito en la frente n_n***

**Mikumi: o-ok**

**Sasuke: ee!! y yo quiero mi SasuHina..**

**Mikumi: no me es dado nada *le muestro la lengua***

**Bueno le doy gracias a todas las personas que leen : Bella Uchija, Tanuki sempai,layill,-Kumiko-Nakata-,(son poquitas pero bueno son las mejores del mundo por al menos leer una ves mi fick n_n las keru)  
**


	5. Recuerdo todo

**Mikumi:Bueno...perdon por no poner ayer el fic pero no pude, estaba ocupada...y.**

**Itachi: si muy ocupada...**

**Mikumi: *sonrojada* callate Itachi-sama**

**Itachi: mph...como desees linda**

**Mikumi: *mas roja que un tomate* ¬¬" le voy a decir a Sasori-san**

**Itachi: bueno me callo**

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo 5_**

**_Recuerdo todo_**

OoOoOoOoOoO En akatsuki OoOoOoOoOo

Hinata y Konan estuvieron conversando un largo rato sobre todo...si conocia bien Konoha, a los ninjas y al zorro de 9 colas.

-E-el zorro?...- dice Hinata mientras en su tono de voz se colocaba apenada y bajaba la mirada

-Si...lo conoces?...- dice Konan con curiosidad

-H-hai...e-es Naruto Uzumaki- dice mientras retenia una que otra lagrima, todavia era sensible en esa parte de las conversaciones

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoEn el comedor de Akatsuki oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Eh!...Itachi- dice Kisame mientras estaba sentado en el sofa e Itachi en una silla mirando a ninguna parte

-mph..-

-Tu ya conocias a la chica Hyuuga?- dice mientras observa mas al Uchiha, y el mira hacia la pared..

-Si..antes de que estuviera en Akatsuki..- despues Kisame se levanta y va en direccion al pasillo donde estaban los cuartos, encuentra la puerta del cuarto de Hinata abierta y decide entrar en ella.

-Bueno Konan-san..yo..- y desvia la mirada hacia la puerta donde ve a Kisame- H-hola Kisame-kun...-

-Hola Hyuuga...Konan- y la ve directamente a los ojos..ella hace lo mismo y despues de un largo rato luchaban con las miradas, parecia como si echaran rayos.

-C-chicos?...- y mira a Konan y a Kisame, mientras estos dos no toman en cuenta lo que dijo-chicoos...Kisame?,Konan?...¡Chicos!- grita Hinata mientras los dos la ven con una cara sorprendida porque se notaba que la actitud de ella era mas..pacifica-oh..gomenasai...-

-No importa Hinata-san..un gusto conversar contigo- despues cuando se va ve con cara de pocos amigos a Kisame, este la sigue pero va a su cuarto y antes de salir cierra la puerta, sin despedirse de Hinata, esta empezaba a pensar ahora que la pintura no se secaba lo suficientemente rapido para despues dormi ahi...tendria que pedir una cama o dormir en el sofa, despues alguien toca la puerta.

-P-pase- dice Hinata mientras entra un chico pelinegro con una coleta

-Hyuuga-

-H-hai?- ella no se habia fijado en al puerta pues estaba mirando a la ventana mientra se sentaba en la silla que habia ahi dentro del cuarto

-Necesito que me respondas algo- y Hinata voltea la cabeza para mirar al Uchiha, Itachi se apoya en la pared

-N-no! Itachi-san no te a-apoyes en la pared!- y el Uchiha cuando se levanta deja un lugar sin pintar y su tunica tenia una gran mancha morada

-eem...- Itachi se saca la tunica y la deja en su cuarto, y eso duro en acerlo dos segundos- bueno Hyuuga- Hinata estaba mirando al Uchiha, pero cada segundo se sonrojaba mas, se tapo la cara..- te molesta que este haci?- despues Itachi se le acerca, la Hyuuga no se dio cuenta cuando este la toma de la cintura para levantarla de la silla, el Uchiha la apega a el- te molesta que este haci o no?- Hinata estaba por desmayarse ya tan apegada al Uchiha.

-Y-yo- y Hinata, que todavia tenia tapada la cara con sus manos, las saca del lugar y las pone sobre su boca, mirando directamente al Uchiha

-Dime Hyuuga...Si o No?- dice mientras se acerca unos centimetros mas a la cara de la Hyuuga, ella tenia la cara como sonrojada en ese momento

-H-hai...- susurrar la chica mientras el Uchiha la suelta y desaparece un una bola de humo, despues regresa con otra tunica puesta, Hinata le mira confusa, ya que el queria conversar con ella- U-uchiha-san...que desea?-

-Hyuuga...te acuerdas de mi?-

-eh?-

-te acuerdas como nos conocimos?- dice mientras otra ves se acerca a la hyuuga

-Y-yo...- despues Itachi la abraza, y la apega a su cuerpo mientras ella sorprendida y un poco asustada se trata de acordad de el

-Te acuerdas de las reuniones que tenian nuestros padres?...te acuerdas que eras la unica amiga de mi hermano menor?!..-despues baja su tono de vos casi a un susurro- te acuerdas cuando te quedastes a dormir un dia y me despedi de ti dandote un rose de labios?-

-....si Itachi- dice conteniendo las ganas de gritarle que se acordaba de casi todo- me acordaba de ustedes...menos sus nombres....me acuerdo de todo lo que me paso...casi normalmente sueño con eso y con los maltratos de mi padre... no ahi cosa que no se me olvide de esos momentos donde yo era feliz sin importar como fuera....cuando era solo un poco mas facil-

-Era solo eso Hyuuga...- despues Itachi se va del cuarto mientras deja a Hinata conteniendo lagrimas por recordar ese tiempo de dolor que tuvo, en todo ese rato Hinata no se habia movido del mismo lugar, la puerta estaba cerrada...las cosas desordenadas y el unico donde alguien se peude sentar es esa silla de color negro, echa de madera.

Toc,Toc,Toc.

Tocan la puerta Hinata abre la puerta y se encuentra con el pelirrojo que habia conosido en Akatsuki

-Hola, Hyuuga- dice Sasori mientras entra al cuarto- todavia no terminas de pintar?- mientras mira el lugar donde estuvo apoyado Itachi dejando un espacio sin pintar

-H-hai..ahora termino- empieza a repasar el lugar, mientras Sasori se sienta en la silla. Se quedo pensando en la chica...ahora ella estara en akatsuki, no tiene porque defenderla, ademas nunca lo iso...y nunca pudo sentir los besos que el le daba...dudaba de que le alla gustado la chica, puede que sea linda pero nada mas...es mas, parecia que solo fuera una leve atraccion a ella, pero ahora no sentia nada...era como si hubiera sido temporal, ahora solo era su compañera de equipo, nada mas de lo normal, todavia no sabia porque se sentia algo preocupado, ahora...nada, como si se lo hubiera robado alguien, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que el pensaba

-Sasori-san?que desea?- dice Hinata que habia terminado de pintar y ahora estaba mirando al Akasuna

-mph...nada...creo que me tengo que ir- y cuando salio roso el hombro de la chica, dejando a esta confundida de lo que habia Hinata estaba pensando en otras cosas, como primero donde dormiria hoy, fue al cuarto de Deidara

Toc,Toc,Toc

-Pase- dice Deidara mientras ve en direccion a la puerta para ver quien era, y se sienta en su cama

-H-hola Deidara-san- dice Hinata mientras pasa y la de una sonrisa, este igual sonrie

-Que pasa Hinata-chan?-

-P-pues...y-yo...-

-siiiiii?- dice Deidara mientras da unas palmaditas al lado de el para que se siente la Hyuuga

-q-queri p-pre...pregunt-tarte a-algo D-deidara-san- dice mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan con un leve color rosa

-dime..soy todo oidos...

-b-bueno yo...-

* * *

**Mikumi: bueno yo creo que saben que le preguntara.**

**Itachi: al menos pusistes algo de ItaHina**

**Mikumi: me obligastes ¬¬"**

**Itachi: pero accedistes muy feliz cuando te prometi que te daba un besito**

**Mikumi: *sonrojada* um...bueno da igual**

**Itachi: y que...no quieres tu recompensa**

**Mikumi: shhh!!!...*pongo mi mano en su boca* pueden escucharnos Sasori-san y Gaara-kun**

**Itachi: *safandose de mis manos* pero es solo un besito *me da un besito en los labios***

**Mikumi:*con cara de tomate por el sonrojo* E-e-eh...**

**Itachi: que? tanto estas enamorada que estas en shock?....Mikumi?...responde...Mikumi?...dios ya se desmayo -.-".. bueno hare algo por ella.. emm.. como era lo que querai hacer?? ahh.. agradecer por separado a las personas que leen**

**-kumiko-nakata-: pues si esta muy rapido el fic pero ahora le oblige a Mikumi-san que lo haga mas largo, ya que yo interrumpo todo jeje...**

**layill: pues si en el fic son buenos amigos con Deidara...ese duo de idiotas son muy amigables con Hinata -.-"**

**Bella Uchija: bueno..aqui esta la conti y despues aremos el sexto capitulo un poco mas largo**

**Silvermist23:Bueno todo es verdad...cuando se despierte Mikumi le dire...ahora ella lo cambio mas serio y sin ganas de gustarla a la Hyuuga asi que estamos bien con tu comentario, porfavor...sigue dando reviews obligale que haga un ItaHina porfavor...**

**Mazii-chan: bueno gracias por el reviews.. y pues aqui donde vive Mikumi(concepcion) ella se esta muriendo de calor, y espero que tanto se desmaye que tenga que hacer una respiracion boca a boca jeje...*mirada pervertida***

**Tanuki sempai: ey!...yo no soy loco ¬¬" pero si mi ototo..pues gracias por leer el fic...un gusto esribirte Tanuki-san.**

**Sasori: ey! Mikumi me dijo que yo lo tenia que hacer ¬¬**

**Itachi: llegastes tarde marioneta.  
**


	6. Primera mision

**Itachi: primera cosa antes que llege Mikumi y va directamente a Tanuki sempai....NO SOY PERVERTIDO...bueno si un poco jeje...pero no tanto como los demas... y el unico menos pervertido de todos es...mMmMmm...creo que Gaara...es un estupido que tiene un demonio dentro y nada mas.**

**Mikumi: Que es dicho de Gaara-kun?!**

**Itachi: shh!!..nos van a en-**

**Gaara: que pasa con ustedes dos eh?**

**Sasori: emm...yo sigo aqui saben**

**Mikumi:*sonrojada* pues...ya largense todos!!**

**Gaara,Sasori: bueno Mikumi-san relajate**

**Mikumi: igual tu Itachi-kun...*con falsa cara de enojada***

**Itachi: per..**

**Mikumi: pero nada LARGATE!**

**Itachi: mph...**

**Mikumi: o publicare las fotos cuando es dormido con una muñeca de Hinata de peluche ¬¬"**

**Itachi: bueno relajate linda...**

**Mikumi: *roja como tomate* largate Uchiha....bueno ahora que se fue-**

**Deidara: Mikumi-chan!!!!, porque no haces este fic com DeiHina?**

**Mikumi: LARGATE DE AQUI!! ademas es un SasoHina y punto**

**Deidara: creo que hare el arte de la explocion aqui n.n**

**Mikumi:*tirandole la oreja* o te vas o te dejo sin oidos**

**Deidara: T-T bueno me voy**

**Mikumi: bueno ahora que deje la puerta con llave puedo escribir mi fic...disfrutenlo y el capitulo 7 ahora nose que titulo ponerle :S auydeeen porfas  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo 6_**

**_Primera mision  
_**

-Que pasa Hinata-chan?- dice Deidara mientras se acerca mas a la Hyuuga

-T-tu...-mira a otra parte por la verguenza-m-me..p-podrias p-prestar l-la la....- ahora estaba roja como tomate de los nervios de preguntarle una cosa que sonaba tan incomoda

-Prestar la...?-

-c-c-c-ca-cam-cama..-dijo porfin Hinata ahora con ganas de echar a correr

-Pues...si, yo dormiria en el sofa que esta ahi- y señala el sofa que estaba apegado a la pared de al frente.

-Arigato Deidara-kun!- y le da un abrazo y le da un besito en la mejilla

-eh...de nada Hina-chan- dice mientras tiene un leve sonrojo por el beso en la mejilla. Cuando Hinata habia preguntado era casi de noche, haci que tenia que hacer la comida de noche y se iria a dormir

-D-deidara-kun..que desea para comer?-

-Pues...nose..lo que se te ocurra Hina- despues el se levanta y se va al baño(todos los cuartos tenian un baño). Hinata sale del cuarto y va directo a la cocina, se encuentra Kakuzu conversando con Zetsu. Hinata nunca vio a alguien que tenia la mitad de la cara blanca y la otra negra..y tenia como una enorme planta encima, pero Hinata enves de preguntar..paso como si nada al lado de ellos para ir a la cocina.

-eh!, Hyuuga-Hinata se da vuelta, y el que la estaba llamando era Zetsu-Bueno ya que eres de Akatsuki...yo soy Zetsu un gusto-

-I-igualmente...s-soy H-Hina..Hinata Hyuuga- despues se da media vuelta para empezar a hacer la comida

OoOoOoOo En el bosque OoOoOoO

-Entonces Hinata...no volvera mas...- dice en silencio el Hyuuga mientras caminaba en direccion a Konoha-Pero..y si viste otra cosa Kiba? si solo la estaban controlando?- Neji no aceptaba que es fuera de Konoha, era la unica prima o familiar que lo aceptaba como era y ella no le importaba si era de rango bajo o alto.

-La vi Neji, lo tengo grabado en mi cabeza...Hinata ESTA con ellos, no se la llevaron o la raptaron...simplemtente se fue- lo ultimo lo dijo con pena y una mueca de dolor...no le gustaba que Hinata se fuera..nunca lo hubiera querido pero si ella decidio eso...no podria detenerla. Nisiquiera Naruto la podria obligar a que vuelva, ella ya eligio su vida siendo una renegada...una enemiga de Konoha, enemiga de sus antes amigos...de su familia y su clan.

-Tendre que informarle a Hiashi-sama..-dijo con un tono apenado, que antes no se le notaba- igual a Tsunade-sama

-No- dice conteniedo las ganas de golpearle a Neji

-Que te pasa Naruto?...ella es ahora enemiga de Konoha..ahi que avisarles-

-La daremos como perdida...no te atrevas a decir algo Neji.-dice seriamente Naruto, no queria perder a una amiga, no quieria perderla igual como perdio a Sasuke y si para eso habia que mentir y buscarla para obligarla a volver, lo haria

-Neji..- dice Kiba mientras se acerca al Hyuuga

-Que quieres?-

-Es verdad lo que dice naruto, yo igual pienso lo mismo, para que la busquemos los cuatro, no quiero perder a Hinata-

-Yo...-dice Neji pensando en lo que dijo Kiba

-Porfavor...es por ella, por tu prima Neji- suplica Kiba mientras lo ve la cara para ver si aceptaba

-Esta bien...pero si duramos demaciado en encontrarla o si llega a hacer un ataque a Konoha....-

-No sucedera, puede que la entrenen por un tiempo...- susurrar Kiba

-esperemos maximo 2 años...no mas...-

-es decir...tu a los 19 y yo a los 20 años...le decimos a Tsunade-sama que se fue a Akatsuki?- dice Neji

-Eso mismo...esque tengo esperanza de que regresara-

-Igual que con Sasuke?- dice ahora Shino que no habia hablado hace largo rato

-El...igual la esta buscando...-

-....- los demas tres se quedaron callados para que siguiera hablando naruto

-Sasuke vino por unos momentos a Konoha y le encontramos hablando con Tsunade...se llevo un pergamino que deberia ser las especificaciones de la busqueda de la chica perdida(Kumiko), y pues se fue a buscarla, y si la encuentra igual encontrara a su hermano mayor....-no se acordaba bien del nombre y pues intento acordarse.

-Itachi- dijo Shino, ya que sabia que esa es una mision rango S

-y pues...-

-Ya basta de hablar y mas accion...vamos a hablar con Tsunade- dijo Kiba, ya que recien habian llegado a la puerta.

-esperemos que regrese..-dice un poco preocupado Naruto

-...esperemos- repite Neji antes de seguir a Kiba que iba corriendo en direccion a donde Tsunade-sama

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoEn AkatsukiOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Eh! Hina-chan, esta deliciosa la comida-

-A-arigato Tobi-kun- y Hinata empieza a sacar los platos de la mesa porque ya todos habian terminado de comer

-Que ahi de postre?- pregunta Tobi con los ojos llenos de esperanza

-estupido es la cena no el almuerzo- y Deidara lo golpea-

-Y-yo sabia que Tobi-kun d-diria eso e hice flan de chocolate y vainilla-

-kya!!Arigato Hina-chan, la comida estaba deliciosa y ya pienso que igual el postre para Tobi, porque Tobi es un buen chico le das comida buena verdad?- pregunta Tobi con el ojos brillantes.

-Hai, Tobi-kun- Dice Hinata con el tipica gotita en la cara

-entonces Tobi quiere comer ahora- mientras se sienta en el comedor, y tiene una cuchara en su mano esperando el flan

-Bueno tobi-kun...altiro vuelvo- y cuando regresa de la cocina habia un gran pedazo de flan alfrente de Tobi, este tenia los ojos iluminados de la emocion de comer algo tan delicioso-Arigato Hina-chan..

-Creo que desde ahora tu empiezas a ser la cocinera preferida- dice Deidara sonriendole

se sonroja- De v-veras lo c-crees?-

-Si..- y despues su exprecion amistosa cambia rapidamente para que tome una seria- Hinata, el lider quiere hablar contigo...una mision-

-Hai, Deidara-kun- y Hinata va directo al lugar de lider, sin antes tocar la puerta, cuando escucha desde dentro del cuarto "adelante", con una mano abre la puerta-Q-que desea lider?-

-Mi nombre es Pein.... y te quiero dar una mision...necesito que vayas a Konoha a hacer una mision-

* * *

**Mikumi: bueno espero que lo allan leido n.n se que esta corto pero me quede viendo una pelicula y pues...se me fue la inspiracion :P**

**Toc,Toc,Toc...**

**Mikumi: *Abro la puerta* que pasa?**

**Naruto: holas**

**Bueno gracias a todas las lectoras/es bueno se cuidan n.n  
**


	7. Me duele

**Mikumi: H-hola Naruto-san**

**Naruto: nee...porque no haces un NaruHina despues siiiiiiiiii?**

**Mikumi: ....no**

**Naruto: porfisss**

**Mikumi: NO me gusta el NaruHina**

**Naruto: poke?**

**Mikumi: porque no?**

**Naruto: y poke no?**

**Mikumi: es muy facil enarmorar a ti y a Hinata**

**Naruto: eso es mentira**

**Mikumi: Hinata desde pequeña le gustas**

**Naruto:*sonrojo* y eso que?**

**Mikumi: es mas o menos haci empezaria..ejem ejem : Hinata te pide que vayas al Ichiraku con ella, despues de un rato ella te dice que le gustas, tu dices que igual y terminan con un beso, listo ya hice el NaruHina...despues el otro es el desarrollo.  
**

**Naruto: ¬¬" te voy hacer un raseng-**

**Mikumi:*echandolo a patadas* dejenme tranquila chicos pervertidos!!!!(ultima parte dedicada a Tanuki-sempai xD)**

**Toc,Toc,Toc.**

**Mikumi: ahora que mie....H-hola Hinata-chan n.n**

**Hinata: t-te causo alguna molestia Miku-chan?**

**Mikumi: esque queria empesar mi fic, pero no importa**

**Hinata: espero asta que lo termines...no tengo nada que hacer**

**Mikumi: okiz**

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Me duele**_

-Q-que mision seria?-

-No es nada exesivo para tu primera mision...robar un pergamino, de la informacion de los ninjas de Konoha...es solo para que empieses..e iras con Zetsu, todavia no puedo elejir si te quedaras con Sasori o Zetsu....pero iras con el por ahora entendido?- dice mientras mira fijamente a la Hyuuga, que llevaba la tunica ensima pero cualquiera que la viera notaria que abajo de esa tunica habia un perfecto cuerpo de mujer.

-Hai, Pein-sama- dice mientras hace uan reverencia y se larga de ahi, iba directo a su cuarto, pero necesitaba...aire...bueno era de noche, veria la luna un rato y puede que se daria un paseo por alrededor, sin la tunica va en direccion a la puerta se encuentra con Itachi. intento no hacer ruido para que no la viera, pero este se percato de su presencia.

-Que quieres Hyuuga?-

-Y-yo- y agacha la cabeza y juega con sus dedos- i-iba a salir u-un rato Itachi-san-

-pues...esta bien pero ire contigo, solo por un rato-

-B-bueno Itachi-san- despues de lo dicho de la Hyuuga, Itachi abre la puerta para salir, Hinata cuando estaba ya fuera de la guarida, rapidamente miro hacia el cielo, ese dia era luna llena. Itachi, mira unos segundos la luna y despues los ojos de la chica, ella no se habia dado cuenta pero igual llevaba un leve sonrojo. Itachi tampoco llevaba tunica, tenia solo la ropa normal e igual no tenia el signo de Konoha, Hinata todavia no tenia en su cinta el signo de akatsuki(hacer una raya ensima del signo), haci que no sepreocupaba mucho.

-Hyuuga-

-Hai Uchiha-san?-

-o vamos al bosque o te quedaras ahi parada?- dice friamente mientras la mira

-v-vamos Uchiha-san-

-Dime Itachi...solo Itachi-

-bueno Uch...Itachi- mientras miraba a los alrededores, despues de una media hora, Itachi seguia con ella, e iban en direccion a Konoha, sin que los dos se den cuenta...despues de un rato notaron como habian dos precensias...Itachi ni se inmuto, podria matarlos ahi mismo, pero estaba la Hyuuga que todavia sentia cariño a Konoha.

Hinata tampoco estaba asustada, ya que ahora mismo no le importaba si ahora tendrian que matarla...Hinata e Itachi estaban sentados arriba de un arbol, Hinata le dio un poco de curiosidad quienes eran, pero...mal echo, era Naruto y Sakura, dandose un gran beso, el rubio estaba abrazando a la peli rosada y esta tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Hinata nisiquiera sintio odio o rencor, y sin darse cuenta se le cayo una lagrima, antes que tocara el suelo Hinata interpuso en el camino para que la lagrima le llegara a la mano que tenia abierta

-*_Por que estoy llorando?...me siento feliz de que Naruto alla encontrado a su verdadero amor, cuando estaba en Konoha, ellos igual estaban juntos...demo nunca los habia visto besarse...*-_ Hinata la mano que tenia abierta la tranformo en un puño y la coloco ensima de su corazon...-_*porque me duele?...porque duele el corazon si ya sabia que igual se besarian...vamos Hinata reacciona! son NOVIOS...si lo son se besarian....pero no puedo negar que me duele...p-pero, igual yo ya di mi primer beso...pero el solo me atrae, nisiquiera le amo...-_despues se le caen mas lagrimas y ahora Itachi la veia con una pisca de preocupacion_-*...porque lloraba?...sera por el chico que esta besando la pelirosada?, ese es el tal Naruto Uzumaki, el zorro de las nueve colas...pero porque lloraria por alguien haci?...Hinata porque se enamoraria de alguien tan...estupido?...pero que mierda estoy disiendo?, la Hyuuga nisiquiera me atrae...solo tengo curiosidad de ella....es tan...linda...perfecta, pero que rayos!?...no tendre celos?...maldita sea! Hinata deberia apartarse de mi vida lo antes posible...-_ antes de que Itachi le dijera algo a Hinata, ella habia bajado del arbol y se habia ido corriendo a la direccion opuesta a la pareja, Hinata le dolia ver eso, pero no tenia odio hacia ellos, tampoco algo de rencor, le gustaba que naruto estuviera tan feliz como ahora con la Haruno.

-Hinata?- ella no se dio vuela...no era la vos de Itachi...pero ahora eso que le importaba, la Hyuuga se dio vuela, sin lagrimas en los ojos, era como si nunca le hubiera pasado algo, despues vio a un chico con un pincel y un pergamino en la mano, tenia el pelo negro, tenia tez palida y sus ojos eran igual de negros como su pelo, Sai...

-Que quieres Sai?- dice Hinata friamente mientras este se le acercaba, ella se dio cuenta y dio un salto hacia atras- no repetire la pregunta Sai-kun-

-No que estabas raptada?..-dice el ex-anbu(o nose si sigue siendo anbu) mientras se acerca un paso hacia ella

-No...no estoy perdida ni nada-

-entonces porque no vuelves a Konoha?- Hinata todavia no queria decir que era de akatsuki haci que la primera idea que le llego lo dijo

-Quiero alejarme de aqui, ser mas fuerte, no ser una chica fragil que todo el mundo tiene que defender-

-Hinata...- Sai no entendia bien a esa mujer, era muy diferente a las otras, unica...puede que si pero por ahora ella era la unica que conosia-porque as cambiado sin tu timides?-

-No la necesito Sai...-

-entonces eres parecido a Sasuke..te quieres ir por solo ser mas fuerte-

-Y eso te importa?-

-No per...- Despues siente un golpe en la cabeza, lo ultimo que vio fue a otro chico alfrente de ella, no noto quien pero no era de Konoha, despues Sai se quedo inconsiente

-Q-que as echo?- dice Hinata mientras ve a Sai que estaba en el suelo

-pues...- y mira al chico que estaba en el suelo- no nesesitamos mas molestias por ahora....- despues Itachi se acerca a la Hyuuga- sabe que eres de Akatsuki?-

-N-no per...-

-Vamonos...- dice Itachi mientras va en camino a la guarida Akatsuki

-I-itachi-kun- dice por primera ves Hinata antes de seguirle

-Que quieres?-

-P-porfavor no diga n-nada de lo sucedido...se lo suplico Itachi-

-Pues..esta bien...- Hinata le sonrie, y fueron una de las sonrisas mas sinceras que tuvo, por que alguien le guardara ese secreto, que ahora trataria de olvidar, despues empezaron a caminar hacia la guarida, escucharon unos ruidos, a ninguno de los dos le intereso, si era alguien o algo, pero cuando esa persona estuvo alfrente de ellos, se percataron que tenia los ojos llenos de odio, ira, venganza....

* * *

**Mikumi: e terminado Hina-chan**

**Hinata: uh...pues...es algo torpe de mi parte demo..**

**Mikumi: si que deseas?**

**Hinata: puedes si no tienes mucha molestia de hacer un-**

**Deidara: un DeiHina!!!*grita desde afuera de la puerta***

**Mikumi: callate las tres bocazas que tienes!!!**

**Deidara: bueno* lo dijo con finjida pena porsiacaso**

**Hinata: bueno una historia...cualquiera, pero en la escuela?**

**Mikumi:humm..pues gracias por la idea Hina-chan..que pasa si hago un SaiHina pero igual que este como un trio?...bueno claro despues veo si con quien**

**Deidara: conmigo!!!**

**Mikumi: si no cierras la maldita bocaza, te juro que mando a llamara a Hidan para que te degolle de una vez, o no mejor Sasori te transforme en un titere!!**

**Deidara: nooooo!!!*se aleja del lugar***

**Mikumi: sabes...aunque lo empezare a crear lentamente...sera un SaiHina...Sasu?,Gaara?,Itachi?,Sasori?,Deidara?,Kiba? o Neji?...elijan por mi porfas...el que tiene mas puntaje ganara :DDDD, se cuidan**

**Hinata: adios a t-todos los lectores y lectoras y a ti igual Miku-chan**

**Mikumi: adios Hina-chan un gusto conversar contigo...*pensando que es mejor hablar con la primera protagonista(Hinata), que con el segundo(cualquiera n.n el chico)***

**Naruto: porque no me nombrastes Miku-chan?**

**Mikumi: largate o te quito por mechones tu pelo rubio...mmm...igual te sacaria el zorro, pero te mataria..ah no importa...ven Naruto te quiero enseñar algo!**

**Naruto: largate Satanas!!*se va corriendo***

**Mikumi: jeje...sabia que saldria como gallina**

**Itachi: pero a mi no me convenses preciosa..**

**Mikumi:*sonrojada* deja de decirme preciosa**

**Itachi: lindura?**

**Mikumi: no**

**Itachi: princesa?**

**Mikumi: noooo**

**Itachi: amorsito(sono muy cursi xD)**

**Mikumi:mmm...deja pensarlo*mirada pervert*...o no!!! maldita sea... me estan pegando lo pervert...asta derepente e pensado en ponerle Lemon ¬¬**

**Itachi: eso haria que llegaran mas lectoras...o lectores**

**Mikumi: quiero a unos lectores respetables!**

**Itachi: p-pero...**

**Mikumi: deja pensarlo...pues...ahora que lo pienso...puede ser...si lo desean mis lectoras n.n**

**Itachi: siii!!! mi trabajo esta echo te ise pervertida**

**Mikumi: andate si no quieres que desaparesca tu coleta...de un tijeraso**

**Itachi: no te atreveras**

**Mikumi: a que si*mirada maldita* muevete un poco ya tengo las tijeras en la mano**

**Itachi: alejate de mi maltratadora de pelo!!*se va corriendo**

**Mikumi:ejem...despues de esta conversacion...les deseo lo mejor para que me ayuden a elejir mi nuevo fic...sera un SaiHina...pero me falta el otro integrante :P..aioozzz  
**


	8. collar

**Mikumi: ahora que me doy cuenta estoy hablando mucho de mi y poco del fic..pero una cosa...las votaciones...estamos haci ejem ejem : SasuHina 1 punto, DeiHina 1punto, todos los demas 0 puntos...xD sigan votando :)**

**Deidara: gracias Tanuki-sempai por votar por mi :D**

**Sasuke: callate mariquita...em..pues no soy los que da las gracias pero da igual -.-", gracias dika no sora**

**Mikumi: bueno ya agradecieron los dos suertudos, ahora vayanse**

**Deidata y Sasuke: bueno..**

**Mikumi: bueno aqui esta mi capitulop, y pues todavia no se si hacerlo SasoHinaIta o SasoHinaSasu, pero da igual porque con el tiempo lo pensare. pues bye y si quieren mi correo es coni_ ( solo para personas conocidas..como tanuki-sempai :P)  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo 8_**

**_Collar_**

-Hola...hermano- dice Sasuke mientras se acerca un podo hacia ellos

-S-sasuke- dice un poco sorprendida de que este se acerque a ellos, Hinata reacciono sin darse cuenta que tomo la mano de Itachi, este casi no se dio cuenta, pero Sasuke si, estaba que echaba chispas de los ojos, estaba lleno de odio, mas que antes...cuando vio a la pareja dandose la mano, queria hacer pedasos a Itachi y a Hinata llevarsela lejos del lugar, pero no podia, sabia que si se acercaba un poco mas, Itachi o Hinata se escaparian en una bola de humo, Sasuke intento tranquilisarse y miro a Hinata por unos segundos para despues ver a su hermano mayor, este estaba relajado mas de lo normal, o era porque se escaparia como siempre o porque llevaba de la mano a la Hyuuga.

-Que quieres hermano?- dice Itachi tranquilo en esa situacion y no como Hinata que estaba tensa en esos momentos

-No vine por ti, vine por Hinata...necesito hablar con ella-

-Ni lo pienses hermanito- mientras se coloco adelante de Hinata, sin dejar de sujetar la mano, la Hyuuga se dio cuenta recien que estaba de la mano de Itachi, no pude safarse Itachi estaba a la defensa de ella

-Si no es nada...solo saber si le gustaria estar en mi equipo y no en akatsuki- Hinata desde que estaba en Akatsuki nadie la defendia y ahora estaba detras del Uchiha renegado, la estaban defendiendo y eso ahora mismo no le gustaba, se safo de la mano de Itachi y se coloco rapidamente adelante de el.

-Que quieres Sasuke Uchiha?- susurra Hinata un poco furiosa de ser la choca debil de los tres, Itachi estaba sorprendido, el la conocia diferente, era fragil cuando pequeña y cuando la volvio a ver pero Akatsuki la cambio, ya no era un cristal que habia que cuidar y limpiar con delicadeza, ahora era una chica de hierro, enfrentando todo lo que se interponia.

-Solo hablar...en privado-

-Aqui no ahi que hablar nada, me quedare en Akatsuki el resto...de mi vida- y antes de cualquier cosa hinata saco una kunai y a su cinta de Konoha le dio un rayon para que fuera una renegada- no necesito ayuda de nadien, estare toda mi vida en Akatsuki le guste a Konoha o no...y no necesito alguien me cuide..solo necesito de mi misma y nada mas!- Hinata sus ultimas palabras las grito, llena de odio, ahora no era la chica timida,invisible y que tartamudeaba a los segundos, ahora en ese momento no.

-Hinata...si deseas cambiar de opinion te dejo maximo dos semanas...nada mas-

-No cambiare de idea Uchiha!- y hinata le tira una shuriken para que este las esquivara y ella activara el byakugan antes de atacarle. Sasuke no se da cuenta pero despues de un segundo el estaba pegado a un arbol, sus extremidades no las podia mover le habian cerrado los puntos de chakra- Deja de molestar Sasuke...a la otra no tendre pena por ti- y despues de lo dicho se da media vuelta para ir en direccion hacia akatsuki- vamos Itachi...no necesito mas molestias- y cuando dijo lo ultimo recuerda todo lo que le habia pasado con su padre, los golpes, la verguenza, y sobre todo las palabras que quedaron grabadas en su mente,"_eres la verguenza Hyuuga","eres una debilucha","un Hyuuga no demuestra sus sentimientos","eres una molestia, un estorbo","desearia que nunca hubieras nacido",_ ahora ella no estaba mostrando sus sentimientos, no tartamudeaba, no se sentia mal, no era una debilucha, habia aprendido mucho sola, y si ella lo desearia igual antes o despues de estar en akatsuki hubiera matado rapidamente a su padre, ahora ella era una renegada y se sentia bien con eso, ahora solo necesitaba dormir, Hinata no a dormido nada y faltaba poco para el amanecer. Antes de que llegaran a akatsuki Hinata miro un rato al cielo, estaba un poco mas iluminado, y en esos segundos Itachi la mira detenidamente, ahora no era esa chica fragil que habia que cuidar, era lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir al menos la mitad de Konoha o cualquier aldea, y ese cambio de ella le....gustaba. despues los dos entraron, Hinata fue directamente a el cuarto de Deidara, cuando abrio la puerta se encontro que Deidara estaba durmiendo en el sofa, como el prometio, Hinata estaba ya muy cansada para hacer otra cosa que sacarse su gran chaqueta y entrar a la cama, pero antes de eso cerro la puerta, Hinata estaba ya un poco adormilada cuando le dio unas ganas de saludar a Sasori, y en todo ese tiempo que estubo afuera con Itachi no lo habia pensado, pero despues alguien habia entrado al cuarto, Hinata se finjio la dormida y eso lo podia finjir muy bien, habia practicado demasiado. Las pisadas se acercaron hacia la cama.

-_Es tan....linda-_ susurra Sasori mientras la ve-_Todavia nose porque esta pequeña atraccion...si es porque eres la novata de Akatsuki o porque yo te encontre primero-_ y le saco unos mechones de pelo de la cara, Hinata intento no sonrojarse e igual no moverse tanto. Pero despues de unos segundos Sasori deja un muñeco echo de madera encima de el estante antes de irse, Sasori no sabe porque le dio de dar una media sonrisa, pero no lo iso, no queria dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, ni menos ahora que estaba Deidara serca de el. Se fue rapidamente y cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido, pasaron las horas y Hinata se habia quedado dormida, estuvo durmiendo horas despues de ser despertada por Deidara.

-Hina-chan! despierta!- dice en vos alta Deidara ya un poco preocupado porque no despertaba la novata de Akatsuki

-mm?...- Hinata abrio los ojos con pesades y lo primero que vio fue la tierna cara de Deidara sonriendole-Q-que hora es Deidara-kun?-

-Pues...las 11 de la mañana mas o menos-

-¿N-nanny?(no me acuerdo como se escribia), tan tarde es?-

-emm...se..pues yo me largo Konan iso el desayuno, te trajo ropa- señala una ropa que estaba en el sofa- la puerta se cierra desde dentro y...el baño esta a tu dispocision señorita Hyuuga- Hinata solto una risita, despues saludo a Deidara con un beso en la mejilla, este se ruboriso un poco, no se podria acostumbrar que lo saludaran de beso en la mejilla

-Bueno señor Deidara- Hinata le da una sonrisa y Deidara se va cerrando la puerta para que Hinata se fuera a bañar y despues ir a desayunar. Despues de el rato Hinata sale del baño y va al sofa, pero antes alguien toca la puerta

-abre por el nombre Jashin- Hinata se ruborizo por solo llevar la toalla pero demoraria en colocarse la ropa haci que abrio dandole una sonrisa al peliblanco que con suerte sabia su nombre.

-H-hola Hidan-kun- dice Hinata ahora sonrojada por solo llevar la toalla ensima y ahora dudaba por abrir la puerta..

-ee...-Hidan se ruborizo, no pensaba que ella se estaba bañando, pero estaba decidido a hablarle- bueno Hyuuga, eres la novata y me gustaria que Jashin te defendiera en los momentos que tengas que defenderte..y pues- y una de sus manos se acaricio le cabeza, intentando no arrepentirse por estar ahi- te queria dar este collar para que Jashin te cuide en esos momentos- despues Hinata le ofrecio se le acerco un poco para que Hidan le colocara el collar. Tobi estaba pasando por el lugar y vio a Hinata con la toalla

-Kya!!Hina-chan esta en toalla alfrente de Hidan!- grita mientras corre por el pasillo, la mayoria estaba dentro de su cuarto ya que todavia Konan no habia avisado si termino el desayuno. casi todos miraron en direccion al cuarto, Deidara estaba recien entrando al pasillo y cuando se dio cuenta de todo empezo a hacer pataletas de que dejaran de mirar, Hinata estaba roja y Hidan ya se habia alejado del cuarto, los demas la estaban viendo pero rapidamente se avergonzaron y cerraron la puerta, Hinata se tropezo con algo que iso que se fuera para adelante(solo unos pasos), estaba afuera del cuarto, no habia casi nadien...casi. Estaba Kisame e Itachi afuera, Itachi miro a Hinata unos segundos y despues cerro la puerta con fuerza, Kisame entro a su cuarto tranquilamente sin darse la vuelta para ver a la Hyuuga.

Hinata entro rapidamente se cambio y todavia roja se fue a la cocina para ayudar a Konan.

* * *

**Mikumi: nee...les cuento algo?, me cortaron el pelo lo mas parecido a Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Sasori: confirmado, estas tan loca que imitas a Hinata**

**Mikumi: ¬¬", me cae bien y me gusta su corte de pelo**

**Sasori: te lamentaras despues de tu corte**

**Mikumi: nunca*le muestro la lengua*, a lo mejor tenga 14 pero a mi me crece rapido el pelo haci que no le tengo tanta importancia :P**

**Hinata: M-miku-chan...que le paso a t-tu pelo?**

**Mikumi: me lo corte lo mas parecido a ti cuando tenias 12**

**Hinata: p-pero tienes 14!**

**Mikumi: no importa porque me crece rapido, te apuesto que el proximo año lo tendre bajo el hombro**

**Hinata: bueno...pues yo ya te agrege al messenger**

**Mikumi: sabias que mas corto se dice msn?**

**Hinata: bueno..msn**

**Mikumi: ya te acepte n_n**

**Hinata: bueno me voy bye**

**Mikumi: bye y todavia estamos con un punto para Deidara y otro para Sasuke, por cualquier cosa SI PUEDEN DAR MAS PUNTAJE, COMO? desde arriba de el capitulo 7 pueden repetir el punto igual valdra solo que no pueden ponerlo en el mismo capitulo, por ejemplo, en el capitulo 7 vote por ItaHina, en el capitulo 8 puedo votar por...DeiHina o votar otra ves por ItaHina, es asi, bueno adios se cuidan :) voteeen**


	9. Tú

**Mikumi: perdon por la demora pero esque no tuve tiempo, operaron a mi abuela y gracias a dios sigue con vida, tuve que irme 1 dia de mi casa para que le colocaran las cosas para que venga a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo por preocupacion a la operacion...y pues ahora les paso mi fic y bueno dire los puntajes y despues sigan leyendo : SasuHina 1 punto, DeiHina 2puntos, ItaHina 1 punto, los demas 0 puntos...creo que va a terminar con DeiHina xD, pero igual ahi esperansa para los demas, acuerdense desde arriba de capitulo 7 pueden darle un punto a su pareja favorita pero un punto por cada capitulo ejemplo: en el capitulo 7 vote por el SasuHina, en el capitulo 8 vote por el SasoHina, es asi n_n bueno adiossss :)**

**Deidara: voten por mi!! :D y gracias a Tanuki-sempai por darme dos votos :D  
**

**Mikumi: ahi que tenerte paciencia bonito**

**Deidara:*sonrojo*eh...si mucha paciencia  
**

**Mikumi:bueno Dei-kun  
**

**Deidara: ya me tengo que ir...Miku-chan**

**Mikumi: bueno Deidara-kun...bye(se va Deidara), les dejo mi fic adios :) y los votos van ganando para Deidara :D**

Si quieren morirse de la risa vean esto...a si por cualquier cosa es solo para reirse...es sakura preguntando quien la ama

.com/watch?v=OwBje5d6Esc&feature=related

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo 9_**

_**Tu**_

**  
**Hinata habia ayudado a Konan a servir el desayuno, era todavia un poco temprano y cuando termino el desayuno, salio un rato, no noto quien la seguia, y este la miraba atentamente para ver cada movimiento de la chica.

Hinata ahora que estaba afuera del lugar suspiro por sentir la brisa en su cara, le gustaba...escucho un crugido de ramas atras de ella, Hinata se dio vuelta y vio esos ojos que ella se sentia atraida, esos ojos miel tan bonitos y que solo el cubierto se veia frio y serio, porque ella sabia que habia algo mas que ese semblante frio que tenia, Sasori, ese era el chico que conocio y dio su primer beso, pero ella dudaba un poco que este se acordara o que isiera algo al respecto, no le importaba si era solo por unos momentos que el se sintio atraido por ella, ella seguia queriendole.

-Hyuuga..- dice friamente Sasori mirandola para ver cada moviemiento de la chica, esta se sonroja por tanto que la mira.

-Hai Sasori-san?- dice Hinata con ese tono de voz suya que parecia armoniosa en cualquier forma que ella lo dijera

-Sabes a que hora sera tu mision?-

-N-no el lider le dijo a Zetsu..- Hinata miraba hacia los arboles, notando que habia alguien ahi, Hinata se acerco, la persona que estaba dio unos pasos hacia atras pero no iba a escaparse-Quien eres?- dice seriamente la Hyuuga mientras se acercaba mas a la persona.

-H-hinata?- decia una voz femenina, mientras llevaba sujeta en sus manos el gran abanico y tenia una cara aterrorisada por el momento-e-eres t-tu?- dice con un hilo de voz casi inaudible, pero Hinata lo escucho.

-Temari?...e-eres tu?- en unos segundos la voz se le quebro, pero igual se acerco a la rubia, no queria que tuviera miedo de ella, no queria asustarla, era su amiga y no queria una de sus unicas amigas

-S-si soy..yo- le tiritaba la voz, estaba sorprendida de que Hinata llevara la tunica Akatsuki, se echo para atras y se tropezo con algo que iso que se cayera, Hinata se le acerco y le ofrecio la mano, Temari la acepto y se levanto

-Estas bien Temari-san?- Hinata no notaba que ella estaba muerta de miedo por hacer algo inapropiado para que la atacara Akatsuki-Relajate...yo te defendere si pasa algo- le da una sonrisa, Temari le devuelve la sonrisa.

-S-si...Hinata eres...de a-akatsuki?-dijo todavia con la vos tiritona

-Temari...porfavor, yo..-

-N-no!...no te acuerdas que le isieron daño a mi aldea?(Gaara pudo defenderse y Deidara no perdio el brazo ni se llevo a Gaara)...te acuerdas que casi matan a mi hermano menor!- Temari le grita con furia y levanta su abanico a punto de golpearle a Hinata, esta no se defendio en ningun momento, sabia que se lo merecia, pocas veces se arrepentia de estar en Akatsuki pero se acuerda de las personas que verdaderamente la aprecian. Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Kiba....Naruto, pero Hinata no sintio el golpe, Temari se detuvo con el abanico cerca de la cara de Hinata, como si alguien la estuviera controlando...

-_S-sasori-_ Temari no escucho lo que dijo pero despues bajo el abanico y no podia controlarse...queria gritar pero ella habia ido sola en direccion a Konoha...nadien la ayudaria-S-Sasori...-dijo con os mas audible, pero Temari se acercaba mas al chico y Sasori estaba atento a la chica rubia...tenia unos llameantes ojos que daban miedo por la frialdad que expresaba, la queria matar...porque queria golpear a la chica de su equipo....o sera porque no queria que le isieran daño a la unica chica que el sentia casi perfecta?

-tsk...-Temari hiso un quejido de dolor, Sasori iso que ella cerrara la mano tan fuerte que ya se estaba enterrando las uñas en la mano...caian gotas de sangre..y Hinata antes de cualquier cosa directamente fue donde Sasori, estaba cara a cara con el...Hinata lo miraba con odio en los ojos, con ganas de golpearle justo en el corazon, le estaba asiendo daño a su amiga.

-Sueltala Sasori-san..-dijo con una voz fria y llena de furia...estaba enojada, y Sasori se sorprendio de la actitud de la chica, Hinata no queria verla haci, el pelirrojo no se detuvo y ya salia mas sangra de la mano, Hinata no queria ver eso y activo su byakugan para ver los hilos, no los pudo romper, parecian hilos de acero, pero eran tan finos que cuando Hinata toco uno rapidamente se iso una herida en la mano...su sangre bajaba lentamente de la fina herida, Sasori no se movia...era una completa estatua...casi ni respiraba y cuando vio la herida de Hinata...por culpa de el....rapidamente desaparecio los hilos que estaban alrededor de Temari, esta se tambaleo y casi se cae de cara al suelo, pero Hinata la sujeta y la apoya en ella-estas bien Temari?, te curare la mano- y despues de decirlo se saco la tunica para revisar uno de sus bolsillos que llevaba una pequeña venda y un desinfectante para las heridas- Temari-san...porfavor perdoname..-Sasori se preguntaba porque mierda se disculpaba....de su equivocacion?o porque no la defendio antes de tiempo...o porque ella no le dijo que se fuera antes que pasara algo, Hinata ya le habia curado la herida, y cuando sostuvo a Temari le dejo la sangre de su herida en su hombro...Hinata se estaba disculpando por haberla manchado de sangre y por no defenderla, logico de una chica que se preocupa de todos antes de ella.

-Hinata...e-estas bien?- pregunta la rubia preocupada por la chica...pero Temari estaba temblando de miedo por Sasori..no se dio cuenta de los hilos y eso iso que no atacara a Hinata

-Y-yo?..se Temari-san..porfavor..no le digas a nadien que estoy en Akatsuki...porfavor- le suplicaba a Temari,ella asiente con la cabeza

-P-pero Hinata...-

-Solo por un tiempo...porfavor-

-e-esta bien...-

-Gomenasai...-repite Hinata mientras la levanta y se coloca alfrente de la rubia..enfrentando al Akasuna, este no se habia movido ni un milimetro, pero reacciono y se echo para atras...para que la rubia se fuera, Hinata la sostuvo por unos momentos y se fue junto con ella un rato...para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, ahora ya lejos del pelirrojo, Temari pregunta.

-Hinata...como?-

-Y-yo...nose Temari-san- y mira hacia el suelo pensando como fue akatsuki, lo sabia pero no queria hablar de ello

-Hina-chan...estas sangrando- y Temari le toma la mano herida..que ahora como si hubiera tocado otra ves esos hilos, Hinata tenia la piel un poco de color negro..estaba envenenada..y su mano la herida se abria un poco cada momento, como si hubiera sido profunda.

-N-no importa Temari..tengo que volver..y te juro que sera una de las pocas veces que me veras- despues de lo dicho desaparecio en una bola de humo, para estar mas serca de donde estaba Sasori, Temari solo se fue en direccion a Konoha, diria que la herida se la habia echo por accidente y nada mas...solo eso, le prometio a Hinata que no diria nada por estaba ya caminando al lado de Sasori, este no habia dicho nada, pero estaba un poco preocupado por el veneno, despues le pasaria el antidoto pero por ahora ella tendria que resistir un poco mas...

tsk...-Hinata se quejo de dolor tocando la mano, se tambaleo y cayo de rodillas, caminando mas rapido el veneno llegaria en direccion a el corazon, moriria antes de llegar, y dudaba que Sasori la obligara a paso algo, Sasori se agacho delante de ella y le ofrecio la espalda.

-Subete- Hinata dio un respingo, y aunque moria en cada segundo se sonrojo un poco por ver como Sasori le ofrecia la espalda para que subiera

-ehh?..-Hinata no queria ser carga para nadien, ni menos para Sasori

-Ya escuchastes....subete- Hinata se levanto un poco y se coloco en la espalda de Sasori, este cuando vio a Hinata en su espalda se levanto y fue corriendo hacia akatsuki, cuando llegaron a la puerta el abrio la puerta, por suerte de el no habia nadien, la mayoria estaba en su cuarto menos Konan que estaba en la cocina. Sasori entro a su cuarto, Hinata estaba por estar inconciente, se sentia debil y no podia ni sostenerse bien en la espalda de Sasori, este estaba preocupado de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero busco el antidoto, despues de un rato la encontro, cuando fue en direccion a Hinata(estaba en la cama de Sasori y el en un pequeño cuarto), Hinata lentamente cerraba los ojos, en un momento Hinata veia todo negro, no podia moverse, le dolia el cuerpo, Sasori la miraba con una preocupacion desconocida para el, pero rapidamente justo donde estaba la herida rocio el antidoto, Hinata no queria gritar pero abrio los ojos e iso una mueca de dolor, le ardia la herida y no podia moverse, vio a Sasori curando su mano, colocandole vendas y una cura que el llevaba en la mano, Sasori miro a la cara de la chica, esta le sonrio, Sasori solo la seguia viendo, intentando ver en esos ojos de color perla algo de odio hacia el...o lo que fuera, pero no vio nada mas que agradecimiento por haberla curado, no entendia como ella no sentia odio a el por haberla envenenado y haberle echo daño a la chica rubia, Hinata lo seguia mirando con una sonrisa en la cara, asta que se contrajo por el dolor, ahora se podia mover pero no gritaria, no queria preocupar a los demas, solo intentaba hacer el menor ruido, Sasori le seguia mirando, el no podia hacer nada mas..o el antidoto haria desaparecer el veneno o el veneno llegaria al corazon antes que la cura lo alcanse...dependia de ella y no entendia porque no gritaba o intentara decir algo, Hinata miraba a todas partes, estaba demasiado oscuro el cuarto, las cortinas estaban abajo...no habia ninguna luz mas que una pequeña vela que habia por ahi que estaba recien encendida, Sasori imitaba lo mismo que la chica, miraba en direccion a la que ella veia, el no dudo mas y vio como Hinata tenia un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, estaba tomando color su piel y Hinata intentaba moverse para sentarse, habia resultado la cura...y ahora tendria que decirla a Hinata que no le dijera a nadien...como si fuera un secreto, pero Hinata hablo primero

-S-sa...Sasori...san- decia debilmente la Hyuuga, no se habia curado del todo pero ya estaba por echo que seguiria viva

-mph?..-dijo tranquilamente apoyandose hacia la pared mientras miraba a la chica

-P-por...porfavor...n-no..le..no le d-dija a..na..nadien- Hinata se esforsaba en pronunciar las palabras, le dolia todavia un poco el cuerpo

-Esta bien Hyuuga...- susurro Sasori mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a la chica

-Y...s-si..desea..p-podria d-desirme...-Hinata tomo aire antes de terminar la frase- Hinata...- la chica se sonroja un poco mas de lo que estaba y mira a Sasori atentamente

-Bueno...Hinata-y mientras decia eso se acercaba a ella, Hinata dio un respingo por cuanto se le acercaba, Sasori se sento en la cama mientras seguia mirando la cara de la Hyuuga, Hinata intenta levantarse de la cama, pero cuando lo iso tambaleo y amenazaba en caerse, pero antes de que se cayera Sasori la habia sujetado desde la cintura, Hinata se ruboriso, Sasori no dijo nada pero despues dio media vuelta a Hinata para que esta se pegara contra el, Hinata estaba mas roja que nunca, habia estado serca de el alguna vez pero ahora su cabeza estaba en el pecho del chico y el aroma del chico le gustaba, Hinata todavia no sabia porque el hacia eso, Sasori respiro el aroma de la chica...el aroma era como a hierbas medicinales mas el aroma a jasmin que llevaba la chica-Te llevare a tu cuarto, Konan a ordenado ya todo, y Deidara cambio las sabanas a unas que el tenia...-despues de decir eso habrio la puerta, no se encontro con nadien, fue en direccion al cuarto que todavia decia "Orochimaru", entro en ella, recosto a Hyuuga en la cama mientras la chica le bajaba el sonrojo de la cara. Despues de un rato Sasori se apoyo en la pared, Hinata intento levantarse- no te levantes todavia...Hinata- decia friamente viendo a la Hyuuga intentar sentarse- todavia estas demasiado debil, el veneno no a desaparecido del todo...si te mueves puede que llegue a tu corazon- Hinata esta vez no le preocupo lo que dijo ya que no le importaba morir, dejaria a algunas personas mal...como Kiba,Shino,Kurenai,Temari,Neji,Gaara...no habia nadien mas, intento levantarse, y cuando pudo estar en pie, se tambaleo, pero se sostuvo en un mueble que habia, Sasori solo la miraba-"_no entiendo...quieres morir Hinata?, no te importa dejar a alguien importante...-_Hinata intenta caminar..este la sigue observando e igual esta en sus pensamientos-_"te vas a morir Hyuuga, sientate...me preo..que mierda estoy pensando? ni siquiera me interesa, que se muera rapido mejor...-_Sasori va caminando lentamente hacia la puerta pero vio a Hinata que tambaleaba todavia y decidio todavia estar ahi, no sabia porque pero no queria que se golpeara en el suelo, no queria que se isiera daño, pero estaba cabreado de no saber porque, Hinata no notaba si estaba o no Sasori, solo intentaba estar en pie sin tambalearse, pero antes de poder al fin dar un paso sin la amenaza de caerse, le dolio el corazon, coloco su mano justo donde estaba ese organo.

-tsk...m-me d-duele...- Hinata intentaba no gritara, pero eso hacia que el dolor fuera mas fuerte, contenia el dolor, pero cada segundo que pasaba, el corazon palpitaba de dolor.-d-dios!..-Hinata estaba empezando a subir el volumen de su voz, Sasori estaba mirandola, sin hacer nada mas que ver, queria moverse para obligarla que se siente.

-_"pero mas rapido mejor"_- penso Sasori, mientras la veia como se quejaba del dolor, vio la mano que tenia sobre su pecho, la mano que el habia vendado para que se salvarle la vida, para el Hinata estaba siendo egoista en esos momentos, el intentaba salvarla y ella intentaba caminar, y ahora pendia de un hilo su vida, Hinata ahora grito de dolor...Sasori cuando escucho la voz pacifica..tranquila y casi angelical....gritando de dolor que tenia en su pecho, ahora esa en su voz se notaba el dolor que llevaba, estaba muriendo y el no hacia nada, casi ni respiraba, y veia a Hinata...y cuando miro sus ojos....Sasori sintio por primera vez dolor de otra persona.

Los ojos de Hinata estaba tiritando...,esos ojos tan bonitos y unicos de ella,...esos ojos que ahora sabian que se cerrarian para no abrirlos jamas, Sasori noto como ella caia de rodillas al suelo escupiendo sangre, el noto como sus finos labios que por naturaleza los tenia, se llenaban de sangre...y cada vez notaba como ella estaba muriendo, estaba por morir y el no hacia nada.

-S-sasori...-Hinata susurro su nombre, y ahora no se escuchaba como a el le gustaria que se sintiera, la voz de la chica estaba llena de dolor y de angustia...era como si le pidiera algo Hinata en esos ultimos momentos-Sasori...v-vete d-de a-aqui...- Hinata lo miro con ojos de suplica, como si sus ultimos latidos de su corazon no quisieran que el la viera-vete de aqui..no quiero que me veas morir- esta ves no tartamudeo y lo decia en serio, Hinata no queria que el unico pelirrojo que la habia besado...la viera en ese estado, a punto de morir y no queria que la salvaran, no queria...

-Hinata...-penso las palabras que queria decir, no queria que se sintiera mal-"_que se sienta mal?, que estupido..si yo la e matado con el veneno de mis hilos"-_ Sasori despues no sabia que desir, y Hinata seguia escupiendo sangre, asta que sus brazos se tambalearon amenazadoramente de que se caerian, pero antes de caerse directo al suelo para que despues no respirar mas, sintio como dos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo retenian su caida.

Sasori no noto quien era.

Hinata si lo sabia y se preguntaba como la encontro y como sabia de su estado.

-...tu..- susurro Sasori antes de dar una paso hacia atras, ya que el igual iva a sostenerla.

* * *

**Mikumi: O.O dios mio la puse toda triste el capitulo, esque estaba viendo una peli y me dio ganas de poner toooodo triste para que que viera que se sufre en mi capitulo...y queria que fuera mas intrigante, ademas se que demore pero esque no tenia tiempo lo repito T-T, bueno eso...quien sera el que habra detenido la caida de Hinata?. Lo sabran en el proximo capitulo que se llamara.....**

** "Alejate de mi"**

**Mikumi: bueno se que suena como...tonto pero esque lo pense aaaarto..y solo mi cabeza me dio esto T-T bueno voten :D**

**Sasori: y quien mierda es el que la sostiene Mikumi?**

**Mikumi: que? estas preocupado por Hinata o por ti?**

**Sasori*leve sonrojo* pues..de los dos**

**Mikumi: ¬¬" si y yo soy Hinata...**

**Sasori: eres tu?**

**Mikumi: maldita sea largate, ahora estoy emo y si no quieres que te atraviese una espada en el corazon largate!**

**Sasori: si amo -.-"**

**Mikumi: bueno proximo capitulo...mañana o despues en la noche ok? byeee los keru.  
**


	10. Alejate de mi

**Bueno se que ahora e estado mas atrasado en los fic pero desde ayer vamos comprando las cosas para el cole T-T entro el 24 de febrero T.T bueno...los puntajes ^.^:**

**DeiHina: 3 puntos**

**SasuHina: 3 puntos**

**ItaHina: 1 punto**

**acuerdence que pueden votar solo una vez por cada capitulo...explicacion de nuevo xD : capitulo 8 vote por NaruHina y en el capitulo 9 vote por DeiHina.**

**bueno espero que voten y lean n_n bueno aqui esta el capitulo**

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo 10_**

**_Alejate de mi_**

— ¿Q-que haces aquí? — Hinata no pudo ver bien la cara pero igual intenta verle debajo de la capucha.

—¿estas bien Hinata?.. —mientras decía eso el chico que la sostuvo para que no se callera, la levantaba un poco para después llevarla en brazos —estarás bien en unos momentos—

—Déjala inútil— susurra Sasori mientras sacaba hilos de sus manos para que tomen a la Hyuuga, pero antes de que llegaran los hilos, el otro chico coloco un muro de arena delante de él —Maldito jinchuriki— ambos desaparecieron, Sasori fue a la salida de Akatsuki.

Mientras donde estaba el chico y Hinata

—Hinata, ¿donde está la herida?— dice preocupado el chico sacándose la capucha

—¿Ka-Kasekage-sama?... — dice preocupada por el chico —¿es u-usted? — mientras Hinata pensando que era una ilusión levanta su mano para tocar la cara de éste, y cuando roza su mano en la cara del Sabaku, se siente áspero, como si fuera arena, claro tenia la capa en el cuerpo. Entonces era real

—Si soy yo Hinata, no te esfuerces, iremos a Suna para que te curen...solo relájate, si haces algún esfuerzo te podrías morir— Gaara estaba preocupado por una amiga...una de sus pocas amigas, no quería que muriera, y para ir mas rápido a la aldea fueron sobre la arena. Llegaron después en menos de una hora, Gaara fue directamente al hospital.

—¡Enfermera!.._*Maldita sea no escuchan* _¡hay alguien que ha sido envenenada!— luego de unos segundos de decir eso llegaron dos enfermeras con una camilla mientras Gaara deja a Hinata, le decía a una enfermera que el veneno estaba por llegar a su corazón.

—Bien, Kazekage-sama le avisaremos cuando suceda algo— Gaara asintió, mientras se llevaban a la Hyuuga, él le había quitado la túnica y la cinta para que no se viera que era una renegada, las dejo en el bosque.

Hinata estaba casi por quedar inconsciente, se sentía débil, y solo veía como esas dos chicas la llevaban a emergencias, estaban hablando muy rápido para entender pero logró escuchar algunas cosas como "esta envenenada", "si hubiera llegado más tarde", "su corazón", "esta por morir"....morir, una palabra que cualquiera que la escuchara sabe que es una tragedia y habrá mucho dolor, pero Hinata lo tomaba normal, no estaba exactamente preocupada, si moriría, solo quería morir rápido...si era tan débil moriría en minutos, y ella estaba preocupada por los dos pelirrojos. Gaara y Sasori.

En último momento el Akasuna no quería que se fuera, y Gaara ahora mismo estaba preocupado de haber llegado tarde para salvarme, Hinata sabía que Temari la había dicho, para que la salvara, pero ¿como la encontró? En esos momentos que Hinata se preguntaba una que otra cosa, estaba sumida en el sueño porque estaban sacándole el veneno de su cuerpo.

Después de dos o tres horas, se sentía más estable, pero le dolía un poco. Al despertar Hinata intentó moverse, pero alguien se lo impidió.

—¿Q-quien eres?—-susurra la Hyuuga, veía todo borroso por recién abrir los ojos

Nadie contesta, pero cuando intentaba moverse alguien la detenía, cuando pudo ver mejor vio un cabello rojo —¿Kasekage-sama?—seguían sin responderle, y un último intento de saber lo dijo con una voz casi inaudible —¿S-sasori... —

La hizo callar mientras el Akasuna le tapaba la boca, la levantaba lentamente, Hinata se zafó de la mano e intenta hablar, todavía estaba débil y no tenía suficiente fuerza todavía.

—¿Qué pasó?- decía sin titubear, aunque le costaba demasiado pronunciar las palabras-S-sasori-sama?-

-Hinata...- Sasori la mira, examinándola si le hicieron algún daño —¿te hicieron algo?- dijo con un pequeño tono de preocupación

-M-me salvaron...la vida- decía con pena, como si no quisiera seguir viviendo, aunque a lo mejor otras personas se sentirían mal con su muerte, ella le dolía mucho mas ser un estorbo, para todos.

—Hinata, vámonos, estarás reposando en Akatsuki, no necesitas nada más que descansar— mientras pronunciaba esas palabras sostenía a la Hyuuga en sus brazos, pero antes de que saliera por la ventana estaba entrando el Kazekage de la aldea, y aunque le tenía odio por llevarse a la novata, igual estaba agradecido un poco por salvarle la vida y solo susurro, y esperaba que no lo allá escuchado —Arigato Sabaku no— rápidamente se va, mientras deja al peli rojo un poco sorprendido por haberle agradecido.

Luego de un largo rato Sasori veía como Hinata se quedaba dormida en sus brazos, estaba cansada y no le reprocharía por eso, había tenido veneno en sus venas. Y cuando llego a la cueva de Akatsuki estaba Tobi y Deidara afuera, y se notaba que preparándose para salir.

—¡Sasori-sempai!— gritaba Deidara mientras saludaba con una mano, mientras Tobi por primera vez estaba callado mirando como Sasori llegaba con Hinata en sus brazos.

—¿Q-que...le paso a Hina-chan? — Tobi mientras se acercaba al Akasuna —¿Está bien?...Sasori?— preguntaba preocupado por la chica que ahora estaba inconsciente.

—Está cansada, sólo eso— y mira a Hinata preguntándose ¿por qué mierda la fue a buscar?, ¿por qué le preocupaba?...- La iré a dejar a su cuarto *_mejor dicho el mío*_-

—¿P-pero que le paso?— dijo Deidara que se sentía de sobra entre ellos dos —¿Y cuanto necesitara reposar? —

—Esperemos que solo unos pocos días, necesita ir a su misión de Konoha, y si no pudiera ir...la expulsarían- decía Sasori con su tono normal, como si no le preocupara.

—Yo la llevare a su cuarto— Deidara empezó a tomar a la Hyuuga, que se encontraban en los brazos de Sasori, y ya que este estaba en sus pensamientos no noto cuando se la quitaron —Tobi ven conmigo— ordenó. Tobi lo siguió sin decir nada, no quería despertar a su amiga.

Después en el cuarto de Hinata, Deidara entra y la acuesta en su cama, Tobi se quedo afuera, pensando que no debería entrar, el rubio ya que no había nadie le aparto los cabellos de su cara y le dio un beso en la frente —Duerme bien Hina-chan, espero que te mejores— susurra con cariño, cuando abrió la puerta se golpeo con Sasori, este no dijo nada y solo se movió de la puerta para que Deidara se fuera.

—Lárgate— decía fríamente, como odiando desde que el rubio tomo a la Hyuuga y la dejo en su cuarto —les avisare si pasa algo— dijo respondiendo a las preguntas de los dos chicos, Deidara se fue a su cuarto mientras Tobi rápidamente se fue a la cocina a comer algo.

Mientras en el cuarto de la Hyuuga, Sasori se sienta en la silla que había, la acerco a la cama de la chica mientras la observa y mira cada detalle de la chica, su movimiento por la respiración, pero notaba como si Hinata estuviera o con mucho dolor o en una pesadilla, después escucho un suspiro por parte de la chica que estaba soñando, y entre sueños susurro dos nombres.

—_"Sa...Saso...Sasori-san...Gaara...Gaara-kun"_—el Akasuna se sentía extraño cuando Hinata suspiraba entre sueños su nombre... ¿tanto estaba preocupado por ella que le interesaba todo lo de esa Hyuuga? Después de un rato Hinata despertó, Sasori se alejo un poco con la silla, para que no notara que él la estaba mirando cuando dormía, Hinata preocupada por lo que estaba pasando pregunta—¿Q-que haces aquí Sasori-sama?— el Akasuna sonríe para sus adentros, todavía la chica le respetaba mucho, ni tantas veces escucho decir su nombre con tanto cariño, Sasori se le acerco un poco —A-aléjate...Aléjate de mi— decía Hinata todavía débil ya que la operación no todavía tenia solo unos horas de haberse terminado.

—¿Hinata...que te sucede?- preguntaba Sasori, como si quisiera estar cerca de ella, ni siquiera sabía porque se quiso acercar pero le daba igual, no quería dejar a la Hyuuga indefensa, ahora no desearía eso—¿Estas bien?....te has mejorado un poco—

—A-aléjate de mi Sasori, t-tu no debiste ir a buscarme, me l-las apañaría...y-yo...yo sola— decía con esfuerzo todas esas palabras, todavía estaba débil y no quería estar cerca de Sasori, ahora no deseaba que nadie estuviera cerca, solo ella....eran las pocas veces que quería estar sola, tenía miedo de que Sasori la intentara matar, aunque no le importaba mucho morir, le gustaría mejor morir rápidamente y no con veneno —Sasori-sama...vallase...yo me puedo cuidar sola hasta ir a la misión con Zetsu...solo ándate... y si no te importa, yo me voy de aquí—mientras decía eso Hinata se levantaba, ahora solo necesitaba reposar pero no tenia veneno en su cuerpo así que saldría al menos unos minutos.

Sasori no se movió y menos cuando se fue la Hyuuga...la novata quería alejarse de él, y porque coño le importaba si ella quería estar cerca o lejos de él?, esa chica de pelo azul, ojos como dos lindas perlas, y de noche unas bonitas lunas, esa piel pálida que era tan delicada, esa cara de niña...que si ella no fuera tan tímida cualquiera diría que podría conseguir al chico que quisiera, todos estarían a sus pies, y él lo más seguro que no era la excepción... pero por desgracia no lo era.

Donde caminaba Hinata, pudo percibir cuatro personas acercándose a ella, no quiso saber quiénes eran, no le importaba si tenían que matarla, pero por desgracias era el grupo de Sasuke que se estaba acercando a ella, Hinata se sienta abajo de un árbol y se apoya en el, esperando a que llegaran, hasta que a fin estaban los cuatro al frente de ella

—Hyuuga, Hinata....un gusto verte de nuevo— decía Sasuke mientras se le acercaba.

—El gusto es mío Sasuke Uchiha...ya veo que estas completamente curado de tu paralización ¿verdad?- pregunta como si no supiera nada de el Uchiha

—he estado en peores...y ahora creo que no te defenderás ¿verdad? — decía notando el cansancio que tenia la novata de Akatsuki ya que esta casi no se movía y no respiraba normalmente.

—Si te preguntas....acabo de salir de una operación para que me sacaran todo el veneno de mi cuerpo...nada de que importar, me faltaba poco para morir si no fuera por un amigo mío— decía Hinata mirando a Sasuke con enojo para que se fuera de una vez —y no necesito para que descansar, necesito curarme rápido...tengo una misión— susurraba mientras Sasuke estaba solo a unos pasos ante ella.

—si deseas... te ayudaríamos a recuperarte más rápido Hyuuga— decía mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la chica, mientras ella casi ni se movía, no podría defenderse ahora contra el- y bueno si te quedas callada lo tomare como un si —y rápidamente la sube a su espalda para que fuera más fácil llevársela —tranquila Hyuuga, eres liviana no hay de que preocuparse....descansa— la chica intentaba moverse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba estaba al límite de todo, ahora solo podría descansar en la espalda del odioso Uchiha.

* * *

**Mikumi: pues....se me iso raro a mi como...que no le tome mucho odio ni nada pero...me gusto cambiar un poco a la Hinata para que se vea ruda ante Sasuke n.n , aunque los personajes no son mios T-T, bueno....no legalmente jeje..*mirada pervertida***

**Sasuke: asi que....el "odioso Uchiha"...al menos tengo tres puntos...no como mi hermano**

**Itachi: pero al menos estoy entre los 3 mejores con puntajes**

**Sasuke: tienes UN punto**

**Itachi: pero tu...estas igual a Sasori**

**Sasuke: es mejor que estar abajo de los dos eh?**

**Itachi: maldito seas hijo de....( sus maldiciones las dijo para sus adentros n_n)**

**Mikumi: bueno largense ¬¬ o nunca are un SaiHinaSasu...aunque...el publico tiene que pedir los votaciones :S...bueno da igual.. es MI fic muajajajaja XD**

**Sasuke:*con la tipica gotita* eh...si...y a mi me gusta Naruto**

**Mikumi: O.O eres gay Uchiha-san?**

**Sasuke: maldita sea lo dije con sarcasmo!!!, yo amo a.... a nadien *sonrojo***

**Mikumi: uyy...te gusta Hinata...**

**Sasuke: mph...callate Mikumi..**

**Mikumi: bueno... voten :D y gracias por todo Tanuki-sempai n.n  
**


	11. Falsas Esperanzas

**Mikumi: bueno perdon por dejarlos tan botados T.T... malditas clases ¬¬" tengo que ir de un lado para otro para comprarme uniforme, libros...TODO T.T ahi de mi**

**Sasori: tranquila, algun dia podras estar TRANQUILA**

**Mikumi: Sasori-san! T.T, andate de aqui ¬¬ saber perfectamente que me quitas la inspiracion**

**Sasori: ¬¬ ya bueno bueno...al menos puedo decir los puntos?.. Itachi: 1 Sasuke: 4 Deidara: 5 listo me vio**

**Mikumi: byeee... ahora el fic :)**

**

* * *

**

**_ Falsas esperanzas_**

Hinata aunque estaba dormida podía escuchar las pocas palabras que pronunciaban.

-Y porque ahí que llevarla con nosotros? , es solo una estúpida chica- gritaba la pelirroja del grupo.

-Cállate Karin, está débil, después te explicare- decía fríamente Sasuke mientras se detenía al frente de una cueva, Juugo entró primero, seguido por Suigetsu y Karin, Sasuke primero observó los alrededores antes de entrar con Hinata, Karin decidió ir a salir de guardia con Juugo, Suigetsu se quedó con el Uchiha y la joven

-¿Y para que quieres a esta chica?- decía despreocupadamente de que le contestaría Sasuke

-Le prometí algo cuando era pequeño, cuando tenía 6 años- susurraba Sasuke mientras la acomodaba en su cama.

Hinata se sentía tan débil que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, después de unos minutos notó que ninguno de los dos hablaba, como si no estuvieran, pudo abrir un poco los ojos, veía todo borroso y noto…unos cabellos rojos?, no…No era verdad, Sasori la encontró, aunque estuviera Sasuke y el otro chico en el mismo lugar, era ese chico pelirrojo con esos ojos color miel, no entendía porque todavía veía borroso pero tenía el presentimiento que no era él, después el chico se acerco a ella, Hinata no se movía pero de apoco ya podía mover los brazos y piernas, Sasori se acercaba más a su cara, hasta que los dos sintieron el aliento del otro, Hinata estaba tan tranquila que se dejo llevar por el momento, y en unos segundos ya tenían sus labios juntos, después de un rato noto como la mano del chico se colocaba en su mejilla, esperen, algo va mal…Sasori, el…el no tenia su mano tan cálida como ahora, siempre estaba fría como la de un títere, cuando notó eso, Hinata abrió los ojos completamente y no vio ese rojizo cabello que había visto antes, sino fue suplantado por uno de color negro y un poco desordenado, y una piel pálida.

-¡A-aléjate!- gritaba Hinata mientras se incorporaba y empujaba con sus débiles brazos a Sasuke

-¿Qué?, pensabas que era otra persona?- decía mientras sonreía para sus adentros, el sabía que Hinata no gustaba de él pero igual disfruto ese beso, aunque no fuera para el- Hinata yo te prometí que te cuidaría, y eso es lo que estoy asiendo- Sasuke le acaricio la mejilla otra vez, Hinata instintivamente apartó la mano del pelinegro.

-No me toques Uchiha- gritaba Hinata mientras intentaba levantarse, para alejarse de él, alejarse de la cruda realidad de que no estaba con él, y lo más seguro es que él no quería verla, ahora ella tenía que estar frente de alguien que nunca le hablo en la vida.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?- ríe, pero no de gracia si no de impaciencia, mientras tomaba los hombros y miraba directamente a Hinata, insistiendo que ella mire sus ojos-¿no te acuerdas cuando decidimos ser mejores amigos?, ¿o cuando te quedabas a dormir a mi casa?, o… por dios, ¿no te acuerdas?- Sasuke por primera vez estaba alterado de algo, y además era solo para hacer recordar a la Hyuuga quien era.

-Sasuke- decía con un hilo de vos Hinata mientras desviaba la mirada a cualquier parte- en verdad- levanta una de sus manos para tocar el brazo que sujetaba uno de sus hombros- casi no recuerdo mi infancia por los golpes de mi padre… e-el c-creo que me había g-golpeado muchas veces en todo mi cuerpo y e-en uno de sus g-golpes u-uso un j-jarrón creo y- Hinata estaba conteniendo las lagrimas acordándose de cada golpe que le había dado su padre cuando era una chica de más o menos 5 a 6 años- y me dejo inconsciente, si no hubiera sido por mi madre, que me cubrió cuando mi padre tomo un cuchillo de la cocina, intentando m-matarme por ser una c-chica t-tímida y s-sensible, mató a mi madre, y a-ahora me culpa por eso- Hinata se dio cuenta que ahora no estaba contando de porque perdió la conciencia y no se acuerda de el- G-gomen, no note que cambie de t-tema y-yo – empezó a derramar unas pocas lagrimas– soy una debilucha.

-Hinata- era una de las pocas veces antes de que se destruyera su clan para decir esa simple palabra- perdóname por acerté recordar esto, no quería

-Uchiha-san…todavía me acuerdo un poco de ti, pero sé lo que quieres, y yo…no te lo puedo dar, porque yo ya me enamore de alguien y- mira en dirección a la puerta del cuarto- desearía irme de aquí, aunque sé que te negaras-

-Lárgate si deseas- Sasuke no sabía porque se sentía tan vulnerable en esos momentos- Siempre habrá oportunidad de que estés aquí Hyuuga, ahora lárgate antes que me arrepienta- su voz era fría pero igual se notaba ese tono de pena en su voz, como cuando vio a todo su clan morir, era casi igual, pero la diferencia ahora es que no es su vida sino la de la Hyuuga- ¡LARGATE!- ahora estaba confuso en sus pensamientos, notó que sus manos todavía estaban en los hombros de ella, rápidamente los alejo de ella y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la pared, sujetándose la cabeza, con un intento de sacar esos pensamientos.

-Arigato Sasuke Uchiha- Hinata se levanta, ahora no se tambaleaba o estaba demasiado débil para no sostenerse ella misma, estaba recuperando fuerzas, y ya podía al menos caminar rápidamente para salir de aquel lugar, cuando noto que había alguien merodeando alrededor de ella, sacó una kunai, agradecía a Sasuke por no sacarle la túnica y la cinta, ahora solo necesitaba tiempo para escapar de aquella persona e irse a Akatsuki.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Hinata activó su byakugan, aunque gastaba chakra, todavía tenía suficiente para escabullirse si no puede vencerle-¡Responda quien sea!-

-Hinata-chan?- decía una voz con siempre ese tono único de simpatía- e-eres tu?-

-Naruto- Hinata fijó sus ojos en los del chico que acababa de estar en una distancia de unos 20 metros de ella-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hinata…tu sabes perfectamente que quiero que vuelvas, amiga mía- Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante y Hinata retrocedió- por favor, vuelve Hinata, vuelve a Konoha- Naruto suplicaba que no se negara pero había suficiente razón para decir que no, ahora no era esa chica tímida y que él pensaba que siempre tenía fiebre, no, ahora era una renegada, con su túnica de Akatsuki y su cinta rayada como una renegada permanente- Te extrañamos- decía con un hilo de voz recordando cómo era aquella chica, antes de alejarse de la aldea.

-Je…-Hinata estaba aguantando una risa que no sabía de dónde provenía pero sabía que tenía que aguantar por unos segundos- ¿Te crees que y-yo no sé quien me extraña? Ja…jajaja- Hinata no aguantaba esa risa un poco diabólica de ella, se sentía…se sentía bien, raramente nuevo pero se sentía bien reírse- Tú crees que yo no noto quien me extrañara…Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, y lo más seguro igual Neji, pero eso lo sé Naruto-

-Yo igual te extraño Hinata!- Gritaba Naruto adolorido por no pronunciar su nombre en los que la extrañan

-¿Tu?... ¿extrañarme?, ja- Hinata se reía de esas dos palabras "_te extraño"_- ni siquiera Sakura me extraña, ella me robó el amor de mi vida!, ella sabía que te amaba, pero no le importo para hacerme falsas ilusiones, siempre pensé ser parecida a ti, cuando pierda, volverme a levantar- Hinata empezó a empuñar mas el kunai y estaba a punto de atacarle, no le importaba si él la mataba, porque no tendría que volver a Konoha-ahora, Naruto-kun, yo soy una Akatsuki y tú tendrás que matarme si quieres que me vaya contigo, no te hagas falsas esperanzas- Hinata rápidamente empieza a hacer un jutsu de teletransportación- y si quieres buscar a otra persona- señala con la cabeza la cueva- Sasuke está a tu disposición – después solo queda una bola de humo.

-Hinata-chan…estabas- Naruto recién tomo la información que le había dicho Hinata- ¿estabas enamorada de mi?- Naruto después se va del lugar, al menos sabía que Sasuke estaba dentro de ese lugar, buscaría refuerzos.

-.-.- Mientras en otro lugar-.-.-

Hinata aunque estaba más estable que antes, igual necesitaba descansar, no esforzarse tanto, en algunos momentos escupía sangre y se tenía que apoyar en un árbol- D-dios, creo que no llegare a-a Akatsuki- después escuchó unas pisadas, directamente hacia ella, pensaba que era Naruto o uno de Konoha. Pero por suerte era alguien más amigable- T-tobi-kun!-

-Hinata-chan!- Tobi se acerca rápidamente hacia ella, levantándola de donde estaba apoyada y ofreciéndole la espalda para que suba- Sube Hina-chan te llevare a Akatsuki- aunque tenía mascara cualquiera supondría que estaba sonriendo en ese momento- Estaba con Sasori-sempai así que no te preocupes si nos atacan- el ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la salida del bosque, Hinata estaba feliz de que la hayan encontrado, y cuando Tobi se detuvo ya afuera del bosque Hinata le da un beso en la mejilla de la máscara, Tobi aunque nota ese beso no puede quedarse ahí con la Hyuuga, ella estaba todavía en mal estado- Hina-chan puedes activar tu byakugan para ver si Tobi puede encontrar a Sasori-sempai?- Hinata asintió y cuando activo el byakugan no solamente se encontró con el chakra de Sasori, igual habían dos más cerca de él.

-E-encontré a Sasori, p-ero i-igual ahí d-dos chakras m-más- Tobi le pregunto la dirección de donde estaban, y después de un rato ya estaban escondido en unos pocos arbustos que estaban por ahí, estaban arrodillados y vieron a Sasori, pero igual estaba Juugo y Karin.

- eh, Akatsuki porque no mejor te largas de aquí?- decía Karin mientras empuñaba una kunai para atacarle- o es que estas sordo que no te vas?-

-Estoy esperando a alguien, no molesten par de inútiles- Sasori aunque su aura era tranquila, se notaba que si unos de los dos se movía el los mataba antes que ellos atacaran- Lárguense- el pelirrojo ya estaba sacando unos hilos para usar una de sus marionetas. Tobi y Hinata miraban todo, pero por desgracia Hinata se tambaleo un poco y movió el arbusto.

-_"O mierda"_- pensaba Hinata ya que los tres tomaron atención al arbusto que se movió por unos segundos, Tobi estaba completamente atentó a algún ataque de cualquiera de los tres.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- aunque Karin y Juugo estaban contra el Akatsuki igual estaban atentos quien mas estaba en el lugar. Tobi se levanto rápidamente y se coloco al lado de Sasori- Así que…otro Akatsuki- Karin sonreía para sus adentros, ahora estaban iguales, ella contra el de la máscara y Juugo contra el pelirrojo.

-_Sasori-sempai, Hina-chan está escondida tras el arbusto-_ le susurró Tobi a Sasori, este cuando escucho esas palabras tenía una media sonrisa.

-Creo que lo tendremos que posponer para más tarde, yo no tengo tiempo para tonterías- después de eso, en menos de unos segundos estaba tras el arbusto tomando en brazos a Hinata, para desaparecer rápidamente, Tobi le siguió.

-¡Maldita sea!, yo quería pelear al menos unos momentos- gritaba Karin ya furiosa contra los 2 akatsuki- además deben de haberse llevado algo.

-O a alguien- dijo Juugo, ya que él no había hablado en ningún momento- si no lo notaste era una chica de pelo azulino-

-¿Como el de la chica que encontramos?-

-Yo creo que es la chica de Sasuke la que se llevaron- Juugo estaba tan pensativo que Karin esta tuvo que golpearle para que se fueran de allí.

-.-.-.-Mientras con los tres Akatsukis-.-.-.-

Estaban a punto de llegar a Akatsuki, pero Hinata le dijo que se detuvieran un rato, necesitaba no estar en movimiento, ahora botaba más sangre de lo normal, estaba cada vez peor.

-D-dios tengo que mejorarme- Hinata sabía que estaba empeorando y justo en unos momentos más tenía que ir a la misión.

-Tranquila Hina-chan- Tobi la animaba para que siguiera adelante, aunque sabía que tenía que estar en reposo y no en una misión- hasta podríamos decirle al líder que la misión se demorara un poco más, unos pocos días- Tobi estaba junto a Hinata para abrazarla, y hacer que esta sonriera.

-G-gracias Tobi-kun, t-tenemos que volver o podrían castigarlos por mi culpa- Hinata sabía que era muy estricto el líder así que no quería que ellos se preocuparan de ella- P-por favor adelántense, y-yo podre llegar s-sola- Hinata empezó a caminar en dirección a Akatsuki, estaban cerca no era mucho lo que les quedaba, Tobi se fue rápidamente a Akatsuki porque necesitaba hablar con Deidara, dejando solos a Hinata y Sasori

-No- Sasori recién empezó a hablar, estaba un poco pensativo en todo esto- Yo te envenene, es mi culpa Hyuuga-

-S-sasori-sama, n-no se preocupe, estaré b-bien-

-¿Bien?- Sasori la miraba incrédulo por esas palabras-¿Bien?, Hinata estas tan mal que ni siquiera puedes cinco pasos sin antes tambalearte un poco o simplemente caerte- Sasori se acercó a la Hyuuga- si quieres morir no tengo problema, pero sería mi culpa si mueres- Hinata estaba atenta a las palabras que dijo el pelirrojo que no notó cuando los dos estaban a centímetros de sus caras, Sasori tomó el mentón y alzó la cabeza de la Hyuuga, quedando ahora tan cerca que la respiración de los dos podían llegar a la cara del otro, Sasori estaba acercándose cada vez más a su cara, dejando milímetros de distancia, casi se estaban rosando los labios, hasta que Hinata bajo del cielo y reacciono rápidamente

-S-sasori-sama- Hinata se aparto de él y una de sus manos aparto la de él, ella todavía sentía culpa por haberle dicho que se alejara de ella, y un beso no lo repararía- G-gomen- el pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta que él se estaba acercando a ella, ¡El!, notoó como se encogió su corazón de chakra cuando ella se disculpo.

-¿Porque te disculpas?- Sasori estaba confundido, y tampoco sabía porque envés de haberle preguntado no haberla besado al menos unos segundos- Hinata-san?- ahora si él estaba completamente loco, Hinata-san?, como si él le gustara la Hyuuga…, Sasori estaba razonando en segundos, la primera pregunta de todas, ¿me gustara Hinata?.

-Porque le he dicho que se alejara de mi- Hinata no sabía de dónde había sacado fuerzas para que no tartamudeara- Y creo que tendría que disculparme- Hinata mantenía la cabeza gacha, se sentía apenada de haberle hecho sentir mal.

-Hina

-mph?- Hinata notó como Sasori la abrazaba desde las caderas y la hacía acercarse más a él- S-saso…

No pudo terminar el nombre del pelirrojo, porque este la había besado, Hinata no se movía, estaba sorprendida, confusa, feliz…si, sobre todo feliz, la Hyuuga lentamente levanto sus brazos y los coloco en el pecho del chico, intentando empujarle, no deseaba ese beso, por el momento, pero ahora estaba tan débil que más parecía que solo estaban sobre el pecho del chico y no forcejeando para que se aleje, su mano izquierda subió hasta el cuello de el Akasuna, mientras la otra mano acariciaba el corazón de chakra.

Sasori no sabía porque pero estaba deseando que el tiempo se detuviera para estar para siempre con la Hyuuga, se sentía…se sentía raramente bien, hasta que se necesitaron tomar aire, y el corazón de la Hyuuga palpitaba rápidamente, Sasori sonrió.

-Me gusta cuando tu corazón se acelera, es…único- Sasori se sentía tan bien que hasta Hinata se sorprendió por lo que dijo.

-T-tu corazón n-no…- Hinata miraba fijamente el corazón de Sasori

-no palpita como el tuyo, no se escucha como el tuyo, porque el tuyo es único y sus latidos son los sonidos que mas me han gustado- Sasori le da un beso en la frente- Sera nuestro secreto Hinata, no le dirás a nadie- Sasori pensó unos momentos- si me quieres no le dirás a nadie- después abrazó a al Hyuuga.

-S-si Sasori-sama-Hinata estaba tan feliz que con suerte puedo escucho las últimas palabras…"_si me quieres"_- Sasori…

-Hinata- la mira directamente a los ojos- será nuestro- intentó buscar las palabras- nuestro amor…- Sasori se agacha un poco para que su oreja estuviera justo encima del corazón de la chica- prohibido.

* * *

**Mikumi: bueno pues eso es todo xD y Mazii-chan n.n**

**Sasori: exagerada ¬¬**

**Gaara: loca ¬¬**

**Itachi: pequeñaja ¬¬  
**

**Sasuke: eres igual a Tobi**

**Tobi: no molestes a Miku-chan ¬¬", ella es buena con Tobi y con ustedes**

**Sasori: a decir verdad...see..**

**Gaara: mph..pues conmigo casi nada y entonces quiero que haga un GaaHina**

**Itachi: ItaHina ¬¬**

**Sasuke: SasuHina**

**Deidara: DeiHina**

**Sasori: y tu que te metes?**

**Deidara: tengo mas votos :P**

**Mikumi: ¬¬ largense si no quieren que a todos les corte el pelo...los dejaria sin pelo enverdad..mm..Hinata-chan que me dices?**

**Hinata: uh...*mirando a todos* etto...*sonrojo* creo que a mi me gustaria un GaaHina**

**Gaara: yeees :D * abrazando a Hina-chan***

**Mikumi: bueno pero primero el SaiHina...Dei por ahora xD**

**Hinata: etto...eta bien :)**

**Mikumi: bueno eso voten :), ya saben como votar ¬¬ si preguntan les corto el pelo xD  
**


	12. confiesalo

**Mikumi: bueno sobre todo los puntajes ejem ejem de menor a mayor :), SasoHina: 1 punto ItaHina: 1 punto(nadie vota por ellos xD) SasuHina: 5 puntos y DeiHina: 7 puntos, creo que cada ves es mas a la segura un SaiHinaDei :) bueno eso se cuidan y aqui esta el fic**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Confiésalo_**

-Hinata- él no quería terminar ese momento pero lo debía hacer porque o Deidara o Tobi saldrían a buscarlos- Hinata tenemos que volver- decía Sasori con su típico tono frio, notó como la chica no reaccionaba- Hinata?...Hinata!- se había quedado inconsciente, a lo mejor se esforzó mucho, pero ahora le pediría a Konan que la curara al menos solo un poco para que no se desmaye, rápidamente entro a la guarida y entro al cuarto de la otra Akatsuki-Konan!- Sasori llevaba en brazos a la joven y Konan estaba leyendo encima de su cama- Konan ayúdame- estaba preocupado, dios estaba preocupado por ELLA, no por él o su existencia sino de la chica que había besado, todavía no podía decir que la quería, pero podía aceptar que le gustaba.

En otro momento pensaría eso

Ahora lo más seguro que la Hyuuga estaba muriendo, muriendo entre sus brazos.

-Recuéstala en la cama, la revisare- obedeció, Konan estaba por empezar a hacer su tarea pero miro fijamente al chico- tengo que REVISARLA- decía subiendo el tono en la última palabra.

-Y?...- la peli azul lo dio ganas de gritarle para que entendiera

-Tengo que desvestirla puede que la operación no allá estado del todo bien- Sasori acababa de entender, pero decidió apoyarse en la pared.

-Pues hazlo-

-Lárgate de aquí- estaba preocupada por la otra chica pero no dejaría que él la viera, Sasori no se movió ni un milímetro y finalmente Konan empezó a desvestirla, tocaron la puerta y Sasori se distrajo viendo la puerta, rápidamente la peli azul la desvistió y le coloco una sabana encima, era astuta.

-Que le paso a Hina-chan?- preguntaba un preocupado el rubio

-Se ha quedado inconsciente- Sasori le miraba con cara de echarlo a patadas, Hinata estaba desnuda y lo único que la tapa es solo una simple sabana, Deidara noto eso y se fue rápidamente.

-¿_S-sa…Sasori-s-sama?-_la ojiperla se había despertado. Konan solo empezó a curar el lugar en donde estuvo la operación y Sasori aunque estaba preocupado no podía hacer notar que estaba preocupado-¿K-Konan-san?, Q-que…- fue interrumpida por la persona que había nombrado

-Te quedaste inconsciente Hinata, y creo que tendrás que estar en reposo al menos unas horas antes de ir a la misión con Kakuzu- ella la miraba sorprendida y no podía negar que en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación que ella hacia

-Gomenasai K-Konan-san, p-por ser una m-molestia- bajo la mirada apenada por tantas preocupaciones

-No tienes porque disculparte, al final es por mi culpa que estas así- Hinata mira directamente a los ojos del pelirojo, notaba su preocupación y Konan estaba sorprendida por como hablaba Sasori, era la primera vez que lo veía así

Y todavía no podía creer que fuera por una chica que había estado tan poco tiempo en su vida.

-T-tengo que recuperarme rápidamente, la misión…-Hinata se acababa de recordar que como se encontró con ellos, porque los seguía, y que estaba buscando a la joven chica a la que había sido raptada-Kumiko…- los demás dos la miraban con confusión, ¿quién era esa tal chica?

-¿Quien es ella Hinata?- pregunto Konan ya viendo la reacción de la Hyuuga

-E-ella- la chica miraba a Sasori, preguntándose porque no habían hablado de ella y como se le había olvidado, se sentía una tonta pensando eso- u-ustedes raptaron a alguien verdad?- Hinata no hacía nada más que mirar a las personas que estaban ahí

-Te refieres a esa chica de pelo café…esa que se buscaba en Konoha?- decía pensativa Konan

-Hai

-Pues a decir verdad nunca la raptamos, solo se podría decir que…- no sabía cómo responder, tenía curiosidad de cómo reaccionaría, si con miedo o con odio, tocaron la puerta.

-Se puede pasar, Tobi quiere saber cómo esta Hinata- el pelinegro mira para todas partes hasta que encuentra a su amiga acostada en la cama, tapada por una manta-¿Q-que le paso?- se acercó rápidamente a ella tomándole la mano-¿Mejorara?- miraba preocupado a Konan que estaba al lado de él-Dime Konan-chan!- gritó ya exaltado Tobi

-Calla imbécil- Sasori igual estaba preocupado pero no podía exaltarse, aunque deseaba que no muriera

-Hinata está estable pero necesita descanso, Tobi pregúntale a Pein si puede posponer la misión al menos hasta mañana

-C-chicos…T-Tobi-kun- le sonríe, pero una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras, Tobi lo más seguro le sonríe y la abraza

-Por favor Hina-chan no te mueras!- gritaba el chico mientras la abrazaba con cariño, esta solo le acaricio el pelo mientras le susurraba unas cosas que Konan y Sasori no pudieron escuchar

-_Tranquilo Tobi-kun, cuando mejore estaré siempre a tu lado para darte las mejores comidas y una buena compañía en las peleas-_ aunque llevaba mascara estaba sonrojado y el único ojo que se podía ver se notaba iluminado

-Arigato Hina-chan!- y se acerca más a la chica, esta le da un beso en uno de los lados de la máscara, el pelinegro se fue rápidamente, aunque de repente se olvidaba que llevaba mascara, era para "esconder" su sonrojo. Hinata dio una leve sonrisita y miró a Konan

-Puedo l-levantarme?- preguntó tímidamente-N-necesito ir al baño- y baja la cabeza avergonzada

-H-Hai Hinata-chan, después tienes que volver a reposar bien?- decía la joven, el pelirojo que estaba en el cuarto, seguía con la mirada a la Hyuuga, hasta que entró al baño- Que te pasa con la ella eh?- decía con tono enojado - Tu sabes que solo tiene 17 Y que tú tienes _23*_ años de edad-

-¿Y?...-

-Pues ahí 6 años de diferencia y ella te conoce desde hace unos cuantos días, no los he contado demo… ¿dos semanas?, no menos- Konan contaba con sus dedos pero Sasori le contesto furioso, disimulándolo lo mejor posible

-Si no quieres morir, no te entrometas- él Akasuna se le acerca amenazante, aunque sabía que no la podía matar, tenía que alejarla de ella.

-Vamos Sasori, sabes perfectamente que no me puedes hacer daño

-¿Cuanto apuestas Konan?-

-¿Pues qué ofreces?

-Si te mato…serás de mi colección- la Akatsuki tembló un poco, sabía que lo haría, aunque lo matasen después

-Y que pasaría si- fingió que pensaba unos segundos-si admites que estas enamorado de Hinata, no le diré a nadie pero tienes que admitirlo…

-Pues- no pudo responder porque fue interrumpida por la chica

-Al frente de Hinata

-Q-que?-Mira hacia el cuarto de baño-no-

-Porque no?, no te gustaría que ella igual te dijera que gusta de ti?

-Cállate

-Te apuesto que te quiere, confiésalo- Hinata acababa de salir del baño, y escucho lo que dijo Konan

-Q-que pasa c-chicos?- estaba cansada, pero aunque pregunto nadie respondió, decidió ir hacia la cama, se tambaleo y se había debilitado lo suficiente para no sostenerse, pero antes de tocar el suelo es sujetada desde las caderas por Sasori- G-Gomen Sasori-sama- cuando pudo estar en pie, el chico no la soltó- Akasuna-san?- ella intenta de separarse pero él era más fuerte

**Pov Sasori**

-Hinata

-mph?- me acerque a mas a ella, Dios me encantaba su aroma, pero desvió la cara, la estaba por besar, ¿porque era tan inocente?, ¿porque era tan servicial?, como si fuera un estorbo en cada momento

-Suéltala Sasori- decía Konan mientras se acercaba a nosotros, la miré con odio, para que no se acercara

-Hinata yo te quería decir que…- maldita sea, tengo que decirle, odio las apuestas pero me encantaría que ella pronunciara mi nombre, que me besara, aunque no puedo sentir su piel, sus besos, sus acaricias en mi pelo, solo puedo percibir su aroma y ella puede acariciar mi corazón, lo disfrutaría, disfrutaría que me dijera "_Te quiero_", ¿pero qué?, como si la quisiera, maldición ella sin darse cuenta me está cambiando

-S-si Sasori-san?

-…- tenía que responderle al menos solo un "_me gustas_" serviría- Hinata, t-tu- no tartamudees Sasori-tu m-me atraes- y eso que fue?, "_me atraes_"?, ahora si todo se va a la mierda

-Sasori-sama…etto- Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos, se veía tan tierna en esos momentos, que no me importa que parezca cursi pero ahora si me gusta, es tan linda, tan única

**Fin pov Sasori**

**Pov Hinata**

-S-si Sasori-san?- era la primera vez que lo veía tan…nervioso?, no puedo asegurarlo pero lo más seguro es que iba a decir algo importante

-…- no respondió, intente decirle algo pero al final habló- t-tu- tartamudeo?, que raro del frio Akasuna no Sasori-tu m-me atraes- eh?, d-dijo que le atraía?, y se sonrojo un poco?, t-tengo que decir algo

-Sasori-sama…etto- por favor Hinata di algo- t-tu i-igual m-me g-gus-gustas- noté como mi cara se acaloraba, seguro parecía un tomate, el se acerco mas a mí, tomo mi mentón, me besó, pero fue el beso más sincero de mi vida, el todavía me abrazaba por las caderas, yo levante mis brazos y los coloque entre su cuello, acariciando se pelo, sabía que él no sentiría nada así que empecé a acariciar su pecho.

**Fin pov Hinata**

Konan que miraba la gran historia de amor delante de sus ojos fingió toser- cof, cof…chicos- no quería molestar ese gran momento pero estaban tocando la puerta, y no quería que todo Akatsuki supiera que Sasori y Hinata, están como en una relación- Chicos, dejen de besuquearse ¬¬

Se detuvieron, Hinata se aparto del pelirojo y estaba levemente sonrojada y con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿A-abro la puerta K-Konan-san?-

-Hai- abre la puerta y se encuentra con Itachi, atrás de el estaba Deidara con unos ojitos vidriosos por no saber nada de la Hyuuga- que hacen ustedes aquí?

-Pues- estaba pensando sus palabras, ya que notó la parecencia del otro chico- quería saber el estado de la chica

-Hinata está bien ahora largo- decía seriamente Sasori, furioso de que le hayan sacado del momento que tenia con la joven ojiperla.

* * *

*** Edad de Sasori: tiene 35 pero tenía que hacerlo más joven**

**Bueno eso es por hoy n.n perdon por la tardansa, pero no tengo mucho tiempo...aunque ise un One-shot O.o bueno da igual...intentare apurarme en el otro capi**

**P.D: sigo con inspiracion pero cada dia se hace mas complicado suplicarle a mi madre que me de permiso a usar el pc T.T  
**


	13. Vuelve

-¿Qué te pasa Sasori?, ¿a caso estas celoso?- hablaba con sarcasmo Itachi, que lentamente se acercaba a Hinata.

-Aléjate de ella- decía el pelirrojo, juntando con fuerza los dientes, él estaba celoso, pero justo en ese momento le costaba camuflarlo

-I-Itachi-kun?- la peli azul, hace unos momentos atrás no notaba quien quería verla, y ahora se sentía muy feliz de que se preocuparan- ¡Itachi-kun!- ella rápidamente salta enzima de el chico nombrado, agradecida de que la visitara

-¿has estado bien Hina-chan?- ella no escuchó como la nombró, pero solo asintió, este le acarició el pelo-¿no te han hecho nada?-

-No Uchiha-san, he estado bien y me han tratado bien- se separo de el avergonzada de su actitud- Gomenasai, Itachi-san- el Akasuna sonrió internamente por la ultima actitud de la ojiperla, sabía que estaba haciendo algo indebido.

-Hina-chan!!!!- Deidara se abalanzo a la chica, pero en vez de tirarla al suelo, la tomo en brazos dando vueltas en el aire- Hina-chan, Hina-chan, Hina-chan- rápidamente se unió Tobi, nadie sabe de dónde salió, pero al final estaban los dos par de tontos dando saltitos de alegría por saber que Hinata estaba mejorando rápidamente, unos pocos se fueron, otros se quedaron ahí conversando, y otros dando una lucha visual.

-T-Tobi-kun, Deidara-kun, p-pueden soltarme?- aunque estaba emocionada sabía que no podía hacer mucho trabajo.

Pasaron unos días y Hinata se había recuperado completamente, podía hacer la misión, pero el líder decidió que fuera en unos días más, no era tan importante esa misión.

Hinata y Deidara decidieron dar un paseo, querían conversar un rato, obligando a Tobi quedarse con Hidan para que se mantuviera callado.

-¿Y cómo has estado Hinata?, has estado mejor eso es notable pero y que a pasado con Sasori-sempai?- decía en tono meloso el rubio, ella se ruborizo al instante y en cada segundo se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

-¿D-de que estás hablando Deidara-kun?- intentaba hacerse la desentendida, no quería decir nada de la "secreta" relación con su sempai- N-no T-te entiendo- "_otra vez mis malditos tartamudeos"_

-No soy estúpido, he notado como lo miras, además los dos están empezando leeentamente- el chico sabia de la relación, el mismo Sasori le dijo, pero sabía que entre ellos dos estaban haciendo las cosas lentamente lógicamente por sus actitudes, Sasori es muy serio y frio, se le notan los celos pero igual quiere a Hinata, la chica es tímida y muy infantil, no conoce la perversión, tampoco le gustaría saber lo que es, simplemente son sus medias naranjas

-En que p-piensas Dei-kun?- en todo ese momento ella lo observaba, sentía curiosidad en que es lo que pensaba- ¿P-pasa algo?-

-No nada…mira donde estamos jeje en tu antiguo hogar- él señalaba una aldea que apenas se notaba a lo lejos, alrededor de este estaba lleno de arboles- ¿_un gran bosque no crees?-_ aunque él sabía que no podía hacer eso porque su sempai estaba con ella, no podía negar que le atraía aquella chica, le tomo la mano y la peli azul no lo noto, el rubio sonrió internamente, no quería que terminara ese momento.

-Deidara-kun

-¿Si?

-Usted cree que algún día…y-yo- estaba mirando el bosque, con los ojos iluminados

-¿tú qué?

-si a-algún día y-yo quisiera irme de Akatsuki ¿u-usted seguiría apoyándome y siendo mi mejor amigo?- él no entendía como preguntaba eso…pero antes de responder noto una presencia cerca de ellos (estaban dentro del bosque en un claro del lugar)-¿Q-quien…?- antes de terminar la frase Deidara la empuja lejos de él

-¡Corre Hinata!- empezó a hacer bombas de arcilla

-P-pero y-yo…- estaba alarmada de quien era la persona que los encontró, pero cuando noto a Sai, no dudo ningún segundo en estar al lado del rubio para defenderle

-¡Te he dicho que corras Hinata!- empezó a tirar en todas partes unas arañas de arcilla, vio como ahora Sai estaba en el aire encima de un ave que el había dibujado- es parecido en mis ataques- murmuro para si mismo, la renegada de Konoha lo escucho claramente

-Deidara-kun, podemos- fue interrumpida por este

-lo hare yo solo Hinata, tu hace poco estas recuperada y el tiene casi la misma clase de ataques que yo- ella no se movió ningún milímetro de su lugar, no quería ser un estorbo, pero Deidara estaba decidido en protegerla, rápidamente izo un ave para alejar a Hinata- O subes al ave o yo lo hare-

Hinata negó con la cabeza, pero vio como Sai observaba todo, la misma ave de arcilla tomo de la túnica a Hinata y la coloco en su lomo, rápidamente se fueron volando-¡¡¡¡Deidara!!!!!-

Él solo sonrió, nunca le harían daño a Hinata, aunque tenga que morir por ello-¡Baja ahora estúpido ninja de Konoha, o eres tan débil que te largaras!- Deidara izo unas pequeñas aves de arcillas que iban directo al ninja, este las esquivo, pero las aves le seguían, empezó a dibujar un par de leones que caerían para atacar al rubio, este empezó a hacer rápidamente un par de arañas más grandes y otras aves-Con tan pocas cosas que atacas no me aras nada

Sai bajo del ave y esta desapareció-Si quieres una pelea verdadera, empezaré- y empezó a dibujar rápidamente- ahora- y empezaron a aparecer mas animales por parte de Sai, Deidara empezó a crear más arañas y aves, para atacarlo de las dos formas(tierra y aire)- ey Akatsuki, porque no mejor eres más atento en tus cosas y observas a tu alrededor- el nombrado noto como sus pequeñas arañas estaban alrededor del defendiéndole, y los dibujos del otro chico eran más grandes

-No subestimes mis creaciones, inútil- rápidamente Deidara activo las arañas que estaban más alejadas de él, una llego muy cerca del otro chico- ¡vamos, dame tu mejor golpe!- Sai ataco por el aire, sabía que este igual le tiraría aves.

Se equivoco

Deidara empezó a volar en una ave gigante de arcilla

-¿C-como?-

-Te dije no me subestimaras- sonrió internamente- Piensa bien antes de actuar

-Eso es lo que hice desgraciado- el rubio presintió como algo… ¿le seguía?

-Pero que- no pudo terminar la frase porque algo había atacado a su ave- maldito ninja- empezó a tirarle aves, estas atacaron rápidamente a Sai, desapareció la ave en la que él estaba, se había debilitado

-Jeje- cuando toco el suelo empezó a dibujar pero noto como algo estaba en su espalda, se le erizo la piel unos segundos después de ver una araña de arcilla en su espalda

-Bum

Exploto el lugar donde estaba Sai y alrededor de él estaba igual, exploto todo, aunque seguía su ave siendo atacado, hasta que encima del lomo del pájaro apareció un dibujo de un dragón

-Mph- empezó a atacarlo con simples bombas de arcilla, pero este no desaparecía- ¡desaparece maldita sea, tu dueño esta muerto!- escucho una voz debajo, no había muerto ese tal Ninja del dibujo

-¿Tú crees que estoy m-muerto estúpido idiota?- Deidara noto la voz del pelinegro y desvió la mirada hacia abajo, mala elección, el dragón le ataco directo al hombro

-Aggh- Deidara callo del pájaro, e intento atacar al dragón, este cuando desapareció, noto que iba directo al suelo, no pudo hacer nada así que cuando golpeo contra la tierra escupe sangre, se rompió algo internamente lo más seguro- D-desgracia-ado- el Akatsuki rápidamente empezó a atacar con aves más grandes y las arañas pequeñas pero rápidas, algunas explotaron antes de llegar a Sai, otras destruyeron la pierna izquierda y la otra la dejo grave, su brazo izquierdo estaba con una herida que sangraba a cantaros, justo había atacado los tendones de la articulación.

-Mal-maldito- Sai estaba botando sangre y tenía una herida en el pecho que hacía que escupiera sangre- ¡Te matare aunque sea lo u-ultimo que haga!

-Quien dice que no eh?- el pelinegro sonrió internamente, empezó a dibujar con su brazo bueno y creó un león del tamaño de una persona adulta- moriremos los dos s-si eso q-querías escuchar- el ojiazul empezó a crear algunas arañas que iban directo al otro chico, sabían que iban a morir

Y que nadie los iría a salvar

-¿Listo para m-morir Akatsuki?- el león empezó a acercarse cada vez más el rubio

-mejor que tu Ninja de Konoha- las arañas estaban casi sobre Sai, no había escapatoria, y el otro chico tampoco.

-Bum- fue lo último que dijo antes que en todo ese claro explotara todo, hasta en el mismo lugar donde estaba el había dejado una araña para que explotara.

Hinata escucho todo ese ruido, y el ave regreso por si misma, no tuvo que obligarle, cuando llegaron estaban dos chicos tirados en el suelo, llenos de heridas graves, sucios de sangre, escupiendo el mismo liquido.

-¡Deidara!- rápidamente bajo del ave, no tomo en cuenta el otro cuerpo que yacía muerto-No, no Deidara-kun, por favor resiste- empezó a tomar su pulso, era débil como para llevarlo a Akatsuki antes que muriera- resiste Dei-kun, por favor- la ojiperla, viendo recién el lugar donde estaban, estaban casi en un cráter, el otro chico, Sai estaba lleno de sangre, y Deidara no era la excepción-P-por favor Deidara-kun- ella aguantaba las ganas de llorar, tenía los ojos cristalizados-

**Pov Deidara**

Estaba en el suelo, me costaba respirar, la sangre no me dejaba tragar, y cuando vi a aquella chica que tanto quería, me sentí agradecido de que lo último que viera fuera esa bella cara

-H-Hinata- levante mi mano, para acariciar su mejilla, la ensucie de sangre, estaba tan limpia, tan angelical, menos su mejilla que acababa de ensuciar con mi propia sangre

-No hables Dei-kun, por favor- no pude contestar, mi boca estaba llenándose de ese liquido con sabor metálico, Hinata lo noto y se saco la túnica para acomodarme mejor en ella, estaba sentado sobre ella me sentía tan cálido en ese lugar que justo en ese momento no quería morir, pero no podía negar lo que era lógico.

Note como recuperaba chakra, ella me estaba curando lo mejor que podía, solo internamente, pero no dejaba de brotar sangre

-D-déjalo H-Hinata…-escupí sangre por unos momentos- Y-ya no s-se puede hacer nada- mientras acaricie de nuevo su mejilla, Hinata me recostó de nuevo pero ahora tenía como almohada la túnica de la chica

-Calla Deidara-kun…s-solo relájate, cure la mayoría de tus heridas internas, solo me falta la de la columna y las heridas externas y p-podrás…podrás- no aguanto más, estaba llorando, y con ese llanto me estaba limpiando y humedeciendo un poco mis ojos- _no te mueras por favor_-

-T-Te quiero Hina-chan- trate de pronunciar cada palabra lo mejor posible- ¿T-te puedo pedir algo?- pregunto sonriendo y cerrando los ojos

**Fin Pov Deidara**

**Pov Hinata**

-S-si Deidara-kun- haría lo que sea para que su última petición se cumpliera

-M-me gustaría m-morir con mi arte- sonrió de nuevo

-Claro Deidara-kun- empecé a llorar de nuevo, maldita sea no quería verme débil delante de alguien que moría, no quería que llevara un sentimiento triste antes de morir

-Y i-igual q-quiero q-que m-me des algo-escupió sangre- a-aunque estas con S-Sasori-sempai

-Dime- empecé a abrazar más fuertemente a Deidara ahora lo había levantado y lo tenía recostado en mi regazo

-Q-quiero que me b-beses, Hina-chan- aunque me sorprendí con lo dicho acepte sin preguntarme dos veces

Sus labios tenían ese sabor metálico y impregnado el olor a la arcilla, cada vez eran más fraos los labios del rubio, no quería que muriera asa…no como esta

-D-dei- me interrumpió

-D-dame mi a-arcilla- abrió la boca de la mano izquierda para que yo le colocara arcilla, antes de eso, solo lo observe

**Fin Pov Hinata**

Deidara se sentía en el cielo cuando beso esos labios color carmín, y tenían un sabor dulce, como ella, besando a esa chiquilla tan inocente, se sentía realmente feliz, pero noto como su cuerpo poco a poco no reaccionaba, el intentaba con toda su fuerza no separarse de ella, Hinata empezó a separarse y lo recostó en el regazo de ella, ahora Deidara estaba siendo humedecido por las lagrimas de la Hyuuga, noto como la chica forzosamente intentaba no botar lagrimas.

-No llores- le acaricio la mejilla- D-después m-me das la arcilla ¿e-está bien?-

-Deidara…- lo abrazo fuertemente como si su alma se estuviera yendo en esos momentos y con ese simple abrazo se quedaría ahí, Hinata escucho como por última vez respiraba, su último aliento.

**Pov Deidara**

Ya no sentía oxigeno en mis pulmones, pero igual no lo necesitaba, solamente un último suspiro, que Hinata escucho, empezó a llorar de nuevo, ¿será que mi corazón…ya no latía?, o que no respiraba?, pero todavía estaba ahí, aferrándome a la vida no sé cómo, esperen

No cerraba los ojos

Todavía podía ver a el ángel que estaba al lado mío, la Hyuuga que me está viendo morir, hasta que no pude resistir mas y lentamente cerraba los ojos, viendo cada vez mas borroso el llanto de aquella linda chica.

Lo último que escuche fue como ella intentaba que yo reaccionara_" ¿Deidara?, ¿Deidara estás ahí?, por- por favor no me dejes, por favor…¡Deidara!"_ me abraza, como si se estuviera despidiendo, se separo de mi y coloco arcilla en una de mis manos, después me da un beso en la frente, me gustaría sonreír, pero no puedo, cuando se empezó a alejar, pude pronunciar unas palabras

-_L-llévate m-mi a-anillo_- se que escucho mis débiles palabras porque regreso rápidamente y yo pude hacer un gesto de felicidad, pude hacer solo una media sonrisa, ella me abrazo fuertemente de nuevo y tomo el anillo, la Hyuuga sabía perfectamente que moriría y no me podía ayudar, se alejo de mi y pronuncie una palabra

-Bum-

**Fin Pov Deidara**

**Pov Hinata**

Escuche la explosión, note como mis ojos se humedecían de nuevo, ¿cómo lloraba tanto sin cansarme?, empecé a caminar, tenía las dos manos echa puños, no había nada que ver ahora, el ave de arcilla había desaparecido e igual se destruyeron unos árboles.

Deidara murió

Y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, el igual mato a Sai, estamos a mano.

**Fin Pov Hinata**

La Akatsuki empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la guarida, no tenía ganas de nada, no quería correr, no tenía que hacer nada ese día, la chica se recostó en un árbol y se sentó, abrazo sus piernas, pero no iba a llorar, solo quería sentarse un rato, noto como había algo en su mano derecha, el anillo de Deidara(Seiryuu, Dragón azul/verde, Dios del Este y de la Primavera), se lo coloco en el dedo índice derecho, como lo tenía el rubio

-Porque te fuiste Dei-kun- mira hacia el cielo despejado, tratando de no volver a llorar, no quería botar mas lagrimas que ahora no servían para nada- "_nunca han sido de utilidad las lagrimas…solo para desahogar el dolor del corazón_"- se decía a sí misma la chica, se levanto de donde estaba y entro a la guarida, por suerte no había nadie, se fue directo al cuarto de Deidara y empezó a observar cada cosa del lugar, recordó ese momento donde tuvo que dormir en el cuarto del chico-¿Porque te fuiste Deidara?- se acostó en la cama del rubio y se acomodo formándose como un ovillo-¿Porque?- después empezó a ver el estante del lugar, una foto de ella con Tobi y Deidara, la única foto que había en el lugar, Se acuerda perfectamente como paso

**Flash Back**

-¡Hina-chan!,¡ Tobi quiere darse una foto con usted!- el chico estaba corriendo por todas partes del bosque, hasta encontrar un claro donde estaban tres personas, Deidara, Hinata y Sasori, estaban conversando de algo de los bijus- ¡Hina-chan!,¡Deidara-sempai!, Sasori-sama!- cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca salto sobre el rubio, que ya cabreado por el chico le dijo un par de palabritas

-O te sales de encima mío o te meto la arcilla donde te mejor te quepa- el pelinegro se levanto en dos segundos después de escuchar esas palabras

-Pero si Tobi es buen chico-

-haber si resistes una bomba en tu cara chico bueno- empezó a acercar al Uchiha, este corrió tras de Hinata

-¡Ayuda, Hina-chan!, a Tobi le quieren mandar a volar- la peli azul miro fijamente al rubio para que se detuviera, este lo izo obedientemente

-mfghmfgfgfsfdsfsf- estaba tan enojado que empezó a patear piedras para desquitarse, una cayo justo en la cabeza del pelirrojo- ¡Sasori-sempai!- rápidamente se acerco a él suplicándole que no le haga nada, está casi no se había dado cuenta

-Hina-chan, quiero una foto tuya, Tobi quiere una- la chica solo sonrió y el pelinegro empezó a sacar una cámara, el marionetista se la quito de sus manos

-Yo le daré la foto a Hinata-san- decía seriamente mientras miraba a Tobi, este le dio un escalofrió y se escondió tras Deidara

-Sasori-sama, porque no mejor me das una foto a mí y a Dei-kun?- este rápidamente se posiciono al lado de la ojiperla

-Yo acepto feliz-

-Bueno…- el otro chico empezó a pensar unos segundos- digan Tobi…

-¡Tobi!- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras daban la foto

-Hey pero aparece Tobi atrás de nosotros- decía Deidara mientras Hinata estaba feliz viendo como había quedado

-Para mí está bien, muy linda, Arigato Sasori-sama-

-Solo dime Sasori- susurraba en el oído a la chica mientras esta se sonrojaba

-E-está bien Sasori-sa…n- le da un fugaz beso antes de ir a abrazar al rubio y a Tobi, ella estaba feliz y no quería que nadie le quitara esa alegría

**Fin Flash Back**

-Deidara vuelve- y empieza a acariciar la foto- por favor, no me dejes sola- y empezaron a caerle algunas lagrimas


	14. decisiones

**Etto...bueno cada 15 dias a lo maximo tendre que poner nuevo capitulo y coloque algo largo, aunque nose si lo sentiran largo o algo asi, bueno las votaciones son DeiHina: 7 puntos, ItaHina: 1 punto, y SasuHina: 5 puntos, creo que el que llegue a 10 o 15 primero sera el ganador n.n bueno espero que tenga reviews y estan aceptados los tomatazos, alabanzas y admirasiones :P, se cuidan mucho byeeee**

**

* * *

  
**

Empezaron a tocar la puerta de Deidara, nadie contestó, repitieron el sonido, tampoco, el chico entro sin pedir permiso y vio a una Hyuuga en la cama del rubio abrazando una foto

-¡Que pasa Hina-chan!, que estás haciendo en el cuarto de Deidara-sempai?- preguntaba un confuso Tobi mientras se acercaba a la peli azul, la chica solo observo unos segundos al chico y después se trato de ovillar más de lo que estaba

-Tobi…él- se sentó en la cama y miro al suelo- e-esta- con la mano izquierda se tapó la cara mientras lloraba, no resistía todavía la información que ella misma había visto, no quería aceptar que el rubio tan cariñoso y divertido se había ido-_ para siempre_- susurro para sí misma

-¿Que le paso a Deidara-sempai?- la Akatsuki no contesto- ¡contesta Hina-chan!- dijo seriamente, ella se sorprendió pero solo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-_Está muerto-_ desvió la mirada del chico

-¡¿Q-que?!- después de unos segundos asimilo la información- ¿E-está muerto?...no, no puede ser él- empezó a caminar rápidamente por el cuarto, desordenando su pelo

-No pude hacer nada To- fue interrumpida por el chico

-¡Nada!, ¡¿ni siquiera curarlo?! , Por favor no digas estupideces, murió…murió por tú culpa!- dijo gritando lo último que dijo señalando con el dedo índice a la joven, el estaba cegado por el enojo

-¡Intente salvarlo Tobi!, ¡él se negó a que lo curara!, ¡él aceptó- estaba tan alterada y dolida con lo que le dijo Tobi que no se fijo en sus palabras- él aceptó morir y yo me negaba, pero él no me dejo curarlo- empezaron a brotar mas lagrimas y se tapo la cara con las manos, le dolía el corazón por lo dicho del chico-_ me vengare…me vengare de Deidara-kun_- se levanto de la cama con la foto en la mano, se fue directamente hacia el líder, todos los de Akatsuki estaban con él, había reunión pero eso ahora no le importaba.

-Líder-sama- dijo con voz firme mirando directamente los ojos del nombrado

-¿Qué deseas Hinata, estamos algo ocupados- junto sus manos pensativo, mientras miraba fijamente a Sasori

-han matado a Deidara- aunque le dolía decirlo no podía mostrar sentimientos ante él

-¿Quien?- decía en voz firme, no pensaba que fuera tan importante lo que iba a decir la Hyuuga

-Un ninja de Konoha, un ex ANBU, su nombre es Sai-

-hablaremos de esto inmediatamente, Hinata siéntate al lado de Sasori- rápidamente se posiciono donde le habían dicho, ahora escucharía cada palabra con la mejor atención posible pero algo interrumpió su atención

-¿_Que a pasado Hinata-san?-_ susurro en el odio de la nombrada el pelirrojo, mientras los demás estaban atentos al líder más que a ellos, menos unos negros ojos que miraba fijamente a aquella pareja

-_Te lo explicare a la salida Sasori-sama, necesito escuchar-_ decía con voz fría, mientras el pelirrojo un poco sorprendido, empezó a insistir mudamente.

Roce de manos, de piernas y de hombros, cada vez más atentos

-_Dime o veras-_ decía con una con un pequeño tono de sensualidad

-_Quiero escuchar al líder-_pensó unos segundos-_ mejor me cambiare al lado de Itachi-san, el es más tranquilo_- mientras empezó a moverse lentamente, pero una de las manos del Akasuna bajaron de aquella mesa y se posiciono en la pierna de la chica-_ Tsk…_-

-_Sabes que yo hago lo que digo-_ dijo ahora roncamente mientras empezaba a mover levemente su mano izquierda para acariciar esa pierna que estaba cubierta por la túnica Akatsuki-_Dime-_

- Atacaremos Konoha- fue lo poco que pudo escuchar del líder, no se altero, sino se emociono por lo dicho, se vengaría de su amigo y eso la estaba excitando, quería ver como los ninjas de Konoha suplicaba que ella no los matara, pero no hicieron lo mismo con el rubio, ¿Por qué ella lo haría?

Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado porque algo no dejaba concentrarse

La ahora pervertida mano de Sasori

-_Deja Sasori o te juro que me cambio de lugar-_ decía con un fingido enojo

-¿_O la tentación o la tranquilidad?, yo elegiría la primera sabes-_ empezó a subir la mano, llegando cada vez más cerca de la entrepierna-_ aunque desearía no estar aquí mi querida Hina-hime-_

-¡_Ya para!_- él sabía que su chica estaba atenta a todo, estaba celoso, ¿celoso?, ¿de un muerto?-_ Adiós Sasori-kun_- dijo con un tono enojado para levantarse discretamente y sentarse al lado de Itachi

-_Recibirás tu castigo hime-_ después los dos estaban atentos a las estadísticas del ataque

-cambiare los grupos de dos, Tobi con Kisame, Zetsu con Sasori, Itachi con Hinata, Hidan con Konan y Kakuzu conmigo, sin rechistar- todos asintieron con la cabeza, cuando salieron del lugar la mayoría empezó a buscar algunas botellas de sake y conversar en el living, Sasori miraba fijamente a la chica mientras esta estaba agarrada del brazo de Tobi, no dejaría que él se fuera igual que Deidara

-"_Eso nunca"-_ pensó para si misma- ¿Tobi-kun porque no practicamos afuera?

-está bien Hina-chan, puedo darte una foto sin la túnica, Tobi quiere un recuerdo por ser buen chico

Notó que el Uchiha había cambiado de actitud, no era seria como cuando le dijo la trágica muerte de Deidara, era la actitud de niño bueno que tanto le gustaba a ella-está bien Tobi-kun, iremos al bosque más cercano, ¿está bien?- este asintió y tomo la mano de la joven para salir rápidamente de la guarida Akatsuki.

Estaban en un bosque frondoso y el chico no paraba de darle fotos a la chica ya que esta se había sacado la túnica

-Detente ya Tobi-kun, son demasiadas- decía con un tono de felicidad, fingiendo enojo- me da pena, no soy tan linda-

-Eres hermosa Hina-chan, Tobi piensa que eres un ángel- piensa algo unos segundos- mi ángel guardián- mientras decía eso corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, los dos cayeron al suelo- Tobi está feliz- mientras colocaba su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, esta le acaricio el pelo, como si fuera un niño pequeño

-¿Hi-Hinata?- otro Uchiha que pasaba por ahí vio el espectáculo de ellos dos y se había acercado, la nombrada giro la mirada viendo unos sorprendidos ojos negros-¿E-estas con e- fue interrumpido por la chica

-¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha?- fácilmente se libero del abrazo, ágilmente se levanta, más que sorprendida, preocupada de que él le hiciera daño a Tobi se coloca delante de este-Responde Sasuke Uchiha- su voz era fría, no era la misma Hinata, desde que vio morir a Deidara se volvió más fría, no demostraría tristeza de nuevo.

-Pasaba por aquí- señalando con el mentón- ¿y quién es ese?, ¿tu novio?- cuando pronuncio esa palabra lo decía con sarcasmo, el otro Uchiha se coloco al lado de la joven y hablo seriamente

-No lo soy Uchiha pero si deseas puedo serlo- toma la mano de la Akatsuki

-No te atrevas estúpido- el joven Uchiha da un paso, mal movimiento

-¡Jūken!- la Hyuuga lo ataca tan rápidamente, le da en los brazos y en el pecho, pero Sasuke esquiva cuando iba a su órgano vital

-Maldita renegada- esta sonríe satisfecha

-Gracias- toma la mano de Tobi y se largan del lugar, busco unos árboles mas frondosos y ya que era ninja de rastreo, borro el chakra que dejaba ella y el otro Akatsuki- estaremos bien Tobi-kun, espero que estés bien- lo mira fijamente- ¿estás bien?- lo revisa porsiacaso

-Tobi está bien Hina-chan, solo que esta impresionado de tan rápido que ataco-

-No quería que te hicieran daño Tobi-kun- le abraza- no me dejes por favor- esté acepta devolviendo el abrazo

-Tobi es un buen chico, no te dejare sola-

-Arigato Tobi- se separa del abrazo y activa el Byakugan para observar que no allá nadie en el lugar- volvamos a Akatsuki- ella noto que estaban un poco lejos del lugar nombrado, pensando en donde podrían llegar más rápido fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos por su acompañante

-Tobi tiene hambre- la chica pensando en comida, su estomago izo un sonido- tú igual tienes hambre- los dos se rieron

-Está bien Tobi, buscaremos una aldea cercana y compraremos comida- mientras decía eso se sacaba la túnica Akatsuki- esperemos que no sepan mucho de Akatsuki, Tobi tu quédate con la túnica- después se coloco su túnica amarrada en las caderas- esta anocheciendo tendremos que buscar rápido- empezaron a saltar en los arboles, encontraron un pequeño pueblo, no tenia ninjas, no tenia defensas, así que entraron sin preocuparse, aunque si encontraban un buen chakra cerca atacarían en el momento.

-¡Mira!, ¡mira!- gritaba Tobi mientras tiraba la polera que llevaba la Hyuuga, como si fuera un niño pequeño señalando unos dulces- ¡dangos, sushi, ramen!- esta se ríe por el pensamiento de verse a ella con un niño cerca

-está bien Tobi, tenemos para comprar algo- mientras él entra corriendo al lugar pidiendo unos dangos y dos platos de ramen, Hinata primero inspecciona el lugar antes de entrar, empieza a comer

-Esta delicioso, Tobi quiere mas ramen- decía ansioso de que le dieran un plato más

-Toma el mío Tobi-kun, yo estoy bien con los dangos- Tobi acepta agradecido y empieza a comer, la chica le susurra que inspeccionara el lugar y después irían a un sector seguro para dormir

-Hai, Hina-chan- la nombrada se va del lugar, dejándole dinero si quería comer alguna cosa más

-"_Este lugar me parece conocido, es como si hubiera estado cuando pequeña"_- buscaba el nombre de el pueblito, no pudo encontrar nada, pero vio a una niña que estaba jugando con una pelota- Pequeña, me puedes decir cómo se llama este pueblo-

-Etto...-se coloco a pensar con un dedo en la boca- mis padres dicen que su nombre es muy único o algo así- mientras hablaba empezó a tirar la pelota hacia la Hyuuga, esta participo divertida

-¿Y no sabes o no te gusta decirlo?- estaba tranquila en todo momento, no quería tensarse y tenía mucha paciencia, mientras la chica pensaba tiraba la pelota- "_tsuki no hime"_-

-"_Princesa de la Luna_", ¿sabes porque tiene ese nombre niña?- aunque sabia el nombre quería el significado

-Dicen que una mujer creo esta pequeño pueblo en medio de la noche, otros que con la ayuda de la luna pudo sobrevivir creando este lugar pero yo creo que fue una princesa que decidió esconderse entre medio de la noche y justo cuando había luna llena pudo conocer el amor de su vida en este lugar- decía un anciana que pasaba por el lugar escuchando la conversación- en las historias de cómo era aquella joven, siempre dicen que era de tez blanca, tenía un pelo azulado y aseguran que tenia ojos como los de los Hyuugas, pero eran más puros y mostraban tristeza antes de conocer al amor de su vida- viendo fijamente a la chica- tú te pareces mucho a la chica nombrada, hasta podrías ser la reencarnación- aunque lo ultimo lo dijo con gracia, solo para divertir, la pequeña tomo todo en serio

-¿E-ella izo la aldea?- la mira con ojos de admiración- tu eres la princesa

-Etto… ¿yo?, no pequeña, pe- fue interrumpida por la chica

-Te invito a mi casa, mis padres te querrán ver, soy Mikumi*- gritaba la chica mientras tomaba la mano de la Akatsuki para llevarla a su casa

-E-espera yo vine con un amigo Mikumi-san-

-anda a buscarlo te esperare aquí jugando con mi pelota- esta asintió y rápidamente fue al lugar de comida

-Tobi-kun, tenemos hospedaje- el chico la miro con el plato de ramen (quinto plato)

-¿Puedo llevarme otro plato de ramen?- Hinata compro un plato para llevar y tomo de la mano al Uchiha

-Tenemos que ir ahora Tobi-kun- empezaron a correr, no podían saltar por los tejados porque ahí no existían ninjas, las bandas no se veían así que no podía decir de que aldea son, cuando llegaron encontraron a la pequeña aburrida mirando la pelota-Estamos aquí Mikumi-san- la chica tenia físicamente una edad de 6 años

-¿Él es tu amigo?- la joven asintió- ¡Guay!, tiene una máscara muy bonita, ¿es tu amigo?, ¿o tu novio?, Cuál es su nomb- antes de terminar de hablar Tobi le tapo la boca, ya algo impaciente

-mi nombre es Tobi, soy amigo de Hinata-chan, no soy su novio- pensando unos segundos-¿quieres que Tobi te los diga en fila?- la Hyuuga se burlo del momento, era como ver a Deidara con Tobi- ¿qué es tan gracioso Hinata-chan?

-Etto…je pues es que parecéis como si fueran Tobi y Deidara- lo último lo dijo con pena, todavía le dolía acordarse de él, el pelinegro subió a sus hombros a la pequeña, mientras la ojiperla tomaba la pelota

-¡Yo vivo ahí, ahí vivo yo!- gritaba mientras tiraba algunas veces el pelo del Uchiha

-Tobi se va a quedar sin pelo si me agarras tan fuerte- decía con tono de dolor, la joven miraba entretenida la escenita que tenía

-"_Kisame pagaría lo que sea para ver esto_"- cuando tocaron la puerta de la casa, abrió una señora de pelo largo azulado, parecido al de Hinata, pero con unos ojos color chocolate- buenos días señora- la pequeña hablo ansiosamente

-Kaa-chan ella se parece mucho a la princesa que izo la aldea, ¿puede quedarse a dormir?, ¿puede, puede?- baja de los hombros de Tobi y pone ojos de cachorro a su madre-Porfiss- suplicaba la chica, la mujer mira a los Akatsuki tiernamente y acepta, moviéndose de la puerta para que ellos pasaran- ¡Arigato Kaa-chan!- mientras Hinata y Tobi, se sentaron en el sofá entretenidos viendo a la chica dando saltitos de felicidad mientras se acercaba a saludar a su padre- Oto-san, ¡mira la princesa!- señalaba a la joven, emocionada mientras corría ahora en dirección a la chica- ¿puede quedarse a dormir?-

-Pues- la madre no estaba del todo segura

-Porfas, ¿sí?- de nuevo coloco los ojos de cachorrito- solo esta noche, ¡por favor!-

-está bien pero solo esta noche, pregunta si desean dormir aquí- ella sabía que no podía ganarle a su hija, ni siquiera su esposo podía

-¿Quieren?- la pequeña sabía que aceptarían pero igual izo los ojos de cachorro

-Bueno si no es tanta molestia-

-No, está bien, pero nos ayudaran a hacer el desayuno-

-claro, porque no- Tobi empezó a jugar con la chica mientras la Hyuuga le pedía a la madre el lugar donde dormirían

-Perdón por no presentarme, soy Makuni, el apellido no importa y el es mi esposo Makuto-

-Un gusto y ¿usted es?- él señor la señalo con la mano, para que esta hablara

-Hinata y el es Tobi- decía mientras este saludaba con la mano para después seguir jugando con la pequeña- perdón, ¿pero donde dormiremos?, estamos algo cansados y desearíamos dormir- la madre asintió y llevo a la chica al cuarto donde dormirían, el lugar era hecho de madera fina, no había mucha decoración, un cuadro donde había dibujado unas flores, un estante con unas sillas a los lados y por ultimo una cama matrimonial.

-_"¡¿matrimonial?!",_señora Makuni-san- está la miro con una sonrisa en la cara, se notaba que estaba feliz de que alguien ocupara una cama así, como si nunca la hubieran ocupado, la renegada no pudo preguntar si había otra cama, no quería desilusionarla- No, nada…¿dónde está Tobi-kun?- cuando salió de aquel cuarto se encontró rápidamente con el nombrado y accidentalmente choco con él, cayendo enzima del Akatsuki-G-Gomenasai Tobi-kun- mientras se levantaba y ofrecía la mano para que él se levantara- C-creo que dormiremos ahora- no suelta la mano del chico- hasta mañana Makuni-san, Makuto-san, Mikumi-chan- rápidamente la joven entro al cuarto, seguida por el Uchiha

-¿Qué pasa Hina-chan?, ¿sucede algo malo?- preguntaba preocupado

-T-tendremos q-que d-dor-dormir juntos- cada palabra tartamudeaba, no le gustaba mucho al idea

-Está bien, por Tobi no hay problema- Hinata palideció-¿Pasa algo malo?, estas pálida-

-N-no, es decir c-como que n-no hay p-probl-blema- el pelinegro sonrió

-Tobi no se preocupa, Tobi es buen chico y no te hará nada durmiendo- Tobi rápidamente como si se muriera de sueño se saco las sandalias y la túnica y entro a la cama, dejando un gran espacio para la chica, esta se saca lo mismo que Tobi y entra a la cama, aunque roja de vergüenza intenta dormir.

Después de unas horas Hinata nota como se mueve el chico, siente como se acerca más a ella, mientras él duerme, mueve una mano justo sobre la cadera de la chica, esta tentada a moverse, pero Tobi aferra mas fuerte a la chica y esta no piensa dos veces y se levanta de la cama, solo para intentar despertar a Tobi.

-_Tobi-kun-_mueve más rápidamente al nombrado-_Tobi-kuun, ¿Tobi-kun?, te pasa algo-_ lo gira para verlo directamente y no ve la máscara naranja o el cabello negro, sino

Una cabellera roja.

-¿_S-Sasori?-_ intenta despertarlo, este cuando despierta la mira con una sonrisa

-¿_As podido dormir Hina-hime?-_ le acaricia la mejilla y rápidamente la toma la cadera-_¿o no?_- lo ultimo le susurro en el odio con sensualidad y mordió levemente el cuello de la chica, pero después de unos segundos, la joven se encuentra afuera de la cama pegada a la pared y el otro chico con una mejilla roja por el cachetazo que le propino

-E-estúpido, ¿c-como te atreves a hacer eso?- subió el tono de voz, pero cuando lo noto, rápidamente se tapo la boca-_no te atrevas a __**Tocarme-**_ después la chica se coloca las sandalias, toma su túnica y se va por la ventana.

-Creo que me sobrepase- se decía a si mismo dudoso el Akatsuki-espero que no se atreva a alejarse de mi- empezó a colocarse las sandalias y la túnica, siguió a la chica

Mientras con Hinata

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo- mientras le salían lagrimas por los ojos, se sentía traicionada por el Akasuna, no creía que él fuera así, que se atreviera a hacerle eso, le dolía que la tomaran como una chica fácil, ella misma no le gustaba ver a chicas que seguían como estúpidas a alguien que no las quiere-_"no las quiere"_- noto un chakra delante suyo, no le importaba quien seria, llevaba la túnica puesta y si lo necesitaba lo dejaría inmovilizado, pero vio al único chico que no quería ver

Sasuke Uchiha

-Un gusto verte Uchiha- hablaba con sarcasmo para que no notara el dolor que llevaba, el ojinegro la miro con cara de vencedor, él sabía que llegaría suplicando para que la admitiera en su grupo, pero no tan temprano

-¿Qué deseas Hinata?- esta lo miro con disculpa

-Gomen por los golpes- se había sonrojado e intentaba no juntar sus dedos como los hacía antes- espero que te hayas mejorada

-Mph, yo estoy bien, ¿y qué me dices tú?, ¿porque paseas a estas horas?- preguntaba con una fingida curiosidad-¿te escapaste?- la chica lo miro sorprendida, pero no por lo dicho sino por la fingida curiosidad

-N-no, es d-decir s-si etto…-empezó a jugar con sus dedos-y-yo- el azabache la miro con gracia

-Si deseas- se acerca lentamente a ella-si deseas puedes venir conmigo, podrías conocer a mi grupo, Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin, nosotros todavía no hemos descansado- la chica asintió y él se acerco peligrosamente a su cara-pero con una condición, una pequeña- toma el mentón de la chica- solo un roce de labios-

-"¡_¿Q-que?, nunca lo haría, no soy ni una chica manipulable, no soy infiel!"-_recordó unos segundos lo que paso hace unos momentos-_"aunque se vea como traición, Sasori-kun ya me mintió, con esto me vengare de él"_, está bien- rápidamente le dio un roce de labios, pero Sasuke lo tenía ya pensado y tomo la cara de la Hyuuga, para besarla apasionadamente, ella no se dejaba en ningún segundo, pero cuando noto como el mismo chico empezó a tomarle la cadera y bajar un poco la mano, dio un pequeñísimo gemido que el pelinegro aprovecho para introducir su lengua, ahora no tenia escapatoria, pero no movió en ningún momento sus brazos, estaba tensa, hasta que se separaron para respirar- S-suéltame-

-Está bien lindura, ningún problema- se alejo solo unos centímetros y tomo la mano de la tensa joven-¿vamos?- la Akatsuki estaba furiosa, tenía los ojos llenos de rencor, pero asintió levemente, ágilmente empezaron a saltar en los arboles

Mientras con Sasori

Él cerró su chakra para no ser percibido, escucho cada palabra de su amada, no se movió en ningún momento, no quería interrumpir la traición de ella, cuando noto como él le proponía ese roce de labios, le hirvió la sangre y los celos.

-_"Ella no se atrevería, ella no es así"_- pensó mal, dio un rápido rose pero el Uchiha tomo la cara de la novata y la beso apasionadamente, vio toda la escena y quería matar en ese momento a ese chico, pero no podía, ella estaba demasiado cerca y no podía hacer nada al respecto, le doria su pecho, pero no por una ataque externo, sino le dolía verse traicionado, aunque lo pensó bien y él había hecho lo mismo, ella estaba vengándose por primera vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-Con el grupo de Sasuke.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a un lugar más o menos lejano de todo, adentro habían demasiados pasillos, pero después de una larga caminata entre esos lugares encontraron a una pelirroja que conversaba con un chico con el pelo plateado

-Mph…-pensaba en como presentar a la renegada pero esta se adelanto

-E-etto, mucho gusto- recién en ese momento Karin se fijo en la chica- S-soy Hinata- esta ofreció la mano para saludar a la pelirroja

-Karin y este con cara de pez es Suigetsu- el nombrado rápidamente tomo la mano de la recién llegada y la beso, como todo un caballero

-Un gusto lindura- la chica se sonrojo levemente y sonrió dulcemente

-El gusto es mío Suigetsu-san- después llego un chico con el mismo color de pelo del líder de Akatsuki

-Juugo, preséntate ante Hinata-san- decía en forma de orden la otra joven- Sasuke-kun la trajo-

-Etto, no importa Juugo-san, espero que no sea de molestia- él solo sonrió y se largo a lo que se parecía una cocina, Karin tomo la mano de la Hyuuga y le preguntaba si sabia cocinar, ella asintió y entraron al lugar, estaba mal limpiado, casi nada lavado y todo junto en el lavaplatos, el refrigerador estaba más o menos lleno de comida, pero era solo precocinada, para no hacer ningún trabajo- P-puedo hacer una comida con esto- señalaba algunas verduras y otras cosas- ¿Karin-san me ayudas?- no confiaba en ninguno de los 4 pero estaba con un poco de hambre y cansada, la nombrada asintió con alegría, se notaba que quería hacer algo para demostrar que era buena para Sasuke-kun.

-P-podríamos hacer taiyaki o sopa de miso- piensa unos momentos- y para la merienda unos dangos- la otra chica la miro con un brillo en los ojos

-Por mi está bien,¿ podríamos hacer todo eso?- preguntaba con esperanzas

-P-podríamos hacer sopa de miso y d-dangos, s-seria lo mas r-rápido para hacer- Karin la miro con esperanzas de ayudar- o-ordenemos esto y hagamos la sopa de miso primero

-Hai- y lo primero que empiezan a hacer es limpiar las mesas y platos

Después de 30 minutos

Hinata ya había limpiado todo y estaba terminando de hacer la sopa, ayudada por la pelirroja

-¿que mas puedo hacer Hyuuga?- está la miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba cansada, comería algo y preguntaría donde dormiría-¿hago los dangos?-

-I-ie, deja la comida en la mesa y llama a los demás, yo haré los dangos ahora-

Después de unos minutos

Karin demoro en encontrar a los tres, pero la peli azul pudo hacer los dangos antes que ellos llegaran

-Lo hemos echo Hinata-chan y yo, ahora a comer- rápidamente lo que dijo lo izo, estaba tomando la sopa con hambre, los demás eran más tranquilos, y la ojiperla empezó a traer el té y los dangos

-¿Desean dangos?- decía amablemente mientras le ofrecía a Suigetsu

-As preparado bien la sopa, los dangos serán mucho mejor porque no te ayudo Karin, ¿verdad?- el que pronunciaba esas palabras lo decía tan sensualmente que la chica no sabía que decir

-E-etto yo- para distraer al chico le ofreció unos dangos de nuevo- Juugo-san desea dangos-

-está bien- tomo algunos, dejando 3 para el Uchiha

-¿Uchiha quiere dangos?- no mostro respeto contra él, _"no lo merece"_, se decía a si misma, recordando el beso y sonrojarse levemente, teniendo un color carmín en sus mejillas

-Está bien- cuando tomo el plato de dangos que llevaba la joven, se rozaron las manos, hubo una electricidad, pero no de cómo si fueran medias naranjas, sino una chispa de odio por parte de la Akatsuki y él la tomo te otro modo, el modo simple.

-Etto… ¿Dónde dormiré?- le preguntaba a Suigetsu, ya que Sasuke se fue a su cuarto con los dangos y Juugo con Karin estaban conversando

-En esa puerta, ahí está una cama donde podrás dormir- señalando una que estaba en dirección al pasillo izquierdo (donde estaban era el pasillo central), cuando se levanto de la silla en dirección a la puerta nombrada, antes de entrar observo otra, una que decía "Karin" en color fucsia, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, decidió entrar a la de Karin y cuando cerró la puerta escucho un "_Maldición"_ por parte del peli plateado , él había planeado algo y perdió.

Dentro de aquel lugar había una cama matrimonial y otra de una plaza, cada una en cada extremo, eligió la pequeña ya que no tuvo la mejor experiencia en la otra cama(sin mal pensar), primero busco alguna ropa para dormir, todo lo que tenia aquella chica era ajustado, pero entro toda esa ropa pudo encontrar un camisón holgado. Se lo coloco, era lo suficientemente grande, le llegaba esta debajo de las rodillas-_"demasiado grande"-_se decía a sí misma en la mente, pero más grande mejor, apago las luces de la habitación y se acomodo en la pequeña cama-_"es cómoda y suave"-_ pensaba mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, estaba viendo fija la pared ya que intentaba ver y no ver al mismo tiempo, escucho como alguien abría la puerta, pensó que era Karin ya que era el cuarto es de ELLA, pero no se movió cuando noto la presencia de chakra tan cerca de la cama, cerró los ojos disimulando que dormía y sintió cuando "Karin", le sacaba unos mechones de la cara, deseaba que no se sonrojase por ese movimiento, pero cuando noto que no era Karin, ya era demasiado tarde

Sasuke Uchiha estaba casi sobre ella besando el cuello delicadamente

-_S-Sasuke salte de encima mío-_ decía con odio cada palabra que pronunciaba- Ahora mismo Uchiha- subió el tono de voz, ya que ni Karin ni Suigetsu estaban tan cerca para escuchar, aunque gritara.

Nadie la escucharía, el grupo Taka le había tendido una trampa

-_"nunca debí de haber aceptado"-_ el Uchiha empezaba a besar su cuello, hubo un hueco entre ellos, si la Hyuuga podría golpear la entrepierna de él podría escaparse-_Onegai(por favor)-_empezaron a caer lagrimas, se notaba que ella no era de esos cariños o roses, el chico la miro con pena, no quería verla llorando, aunque sabía que tendría que pasar por eso, le dolía que la mujer que quería estuviera llorando por su culpa-_Suéltame __onegai_ _shimasu_(por favor, se lo pido)- se separo un poco mas y rápidamente la Akatsuki levanto la pierna izquierda golpeando fuertemente al azabache

-Tsk, maldición- rápidamente se separo de la chica y sus manos llegaron a su miembro, con una muestra de dolor en la cara, ella se levanto ágilmente y cuando estaba en la puerta escucho unas palabras-Me vengare Hyuuga- cuando ya estaba afuera del cuarto empezó a sollozar silenciosamente, no había nadie-_"gracias a dios"_- empezó a correr directo a la salida, todavía botando lagrimas

**Pov Hinata**

me sentía…"tocable", era como si no pudiera defenderme, pero lo pude hacer, dos veces, seguía corriendo y buscando la salida, cuando la encontré desesperada por la situación salí del lugar con los ojos cerrados, estaba nublada por mis pensamientos, una y otra vez pasaba en mi mente lo que había pasado, el único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha me había estado manoseando, cuando note que me golpee con alguien un poco más alto que yo, la persona me abrazo fuertemente, yo en un intento de huir empecé a dar golpes en su pecho, lo más fuerte que pude

-¡Suéltame!, ¡Suéltame!- mis lagrimas no paraban y note como si nada la voz de _él_, justo cuando no lo necesitaba ni hoy ni ahora

-¡Tranquila Hinata!, por favor tranquilízate- empezó a acariciar mi cabello y yo no podía parar de llorar, estaba segura que se escuchaba a una larga distancia mis llantos- tranquila, estoy aquí, por favor no llores mas- me apego más a su pecho, empezó a oler su aroma, "_madera húmeda"_

-Sasori-san- me relaje aspirando más ese olor que me enloquecía en momentos-Gomenasai-

-Tranquila Hinata-hime, yo debería perdonarme, te he hecho daño- mientras abrazaba un poco más a la chica- se que esta no es mi actitud pero no puedo negar que me siento culpable por lo que te a echo el Uchiha, me sorprendí, ¿Cómo sabia que él me estaba…acosando?, si leyera la mente me contesto- cuando te mordí el cuello hime, te di un poco de mi chakra, por eso te encontré ahora- se separo y me tomo de la mano- vámonos de aquí, no querrás ver al maldito que te tocó- estaba celoso, se le notaba en sus ojos color miel, me deje llevar, me tomo en brazos y me quede dormida, aunque con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas por ser llevada por mi amado Akasuna no Sasori, desearía que este tiempo no terminara.

Pero el tiempo se negó a detenerse

-¿Hinata-sama?- una voz, creo que conocida me despertó,"_mierda"_, era lo único que pensaba en el momento, será algún ninja de Konoha, mi oni-san?- Suéltala maldito renegado- si era él y estaba y le estaba gritando a mi querido pelirrojo, me quería mover pero no podía, me había colocado unos hilos para que no interviniera, solo podía escuchar todo, ni siquiera abrir los ojos

-Ella es una Akatsuki, es igual a mí, una renegada maldito Hyuuga- no me dañaba o me sentía mal cuando empezó a amenazarlo, solo quería partirle la cara a Neji oni-san para que nos fuéramos a la guarida- además tu si tendrías la oportunidad, la matarías, ya que es una enemiga rango S por ser de nosotros- escuche unos pasos, habían mas con mi primo y recién empezaban a hablar

-¡Suéltala!- ¿Temari?, si estaba ella estaría lo más seguro Gaara y Kankuro, pero no sentí ninguna presencia, si…podía diferenciarlos, estaban Neji, Temari, Kiba, Shino, Ten-Ten y Lee, todos contra alguien que tenía las manos ocupadas y era el mejor blanco la persona que sostenía

A mí.

-Je je, ¿quieren apostar?- empezó a sacar más hilos, y yo lentamente me empezó a mover, primero los ojos, ahora tenía un pitido en los oídos así que no escuchaba nada, vi todo lo que nunca en mi vida quise ver

Mis amigos en el suelo, heridos solo un poco, pero inconscientes y gracias a dios no estaban envenenados

-Aaah!!- unos abanico, Temari atacaba- aléjate de ella maldito desgraciado-

-¡Gatsuga!- Kiba-kun se había levantado y no se sentía mareado por su inconsciencia, se notaba en los ojos la preocupación, nada de mareos, Neji se empezaba acercar a mí, pero unos títeres se abalanzaron a él

-Malditos muñecos- empezó a defenderse, Sasori lo veía

Lo veía disfrutando todo.

"cállense, onegai"

-Jūken

"No se ataquen, onegai"

-Aah!- un grito por parte de Shino por ser dañado

-Deténganse!- grite a todo pulmón, todos se detuvieron, hasta Sasori se detuvo con sus títeres-Y-yo soy una renegada- corregí lo ultimo mientras intentaba levantarme- una maldita renegada rango S, si me tienen me matan, o si desean yo misma me matare- cuando estaba de pie los veía a todos, ninguna equivocación, mi habilidad de diferenciar chakras sin el Byakugan mejoraba- yo soy de Akatsuki, una de las mujeres del grupo más buscado por todos los países, una- pensé un poco- ¡una maldita asesina!- empecé a correr, sin lagrimas en los ojos, fui sincera y me siguió rápidamente Sasori, sabia la distancia exacta de donde estaba y al guarida

-12 kilómetros y llegamos, hemos estado ausentes y yo tengo una misión con Tobi, tenemos que ir a atacar Konoha- mi voz era neutra, ningún tono frio o sensible, no sentía nada más que venganza, quería matar a alguien para ver como otros sufrían como yo-_"Konoha mato a Deidara, yo los matare a todos"-_ me sentía feliz con ese pensamiento, hasta en ese momento nunca quería que alguien me sintiera lastima o estuviera triste, pero ahora me puedo nombrar "_sádica"_, quiero ver como alguien derrama esa sangre de sabor metálico mientras otros lo ven, ven el futuro que tendrán después de que disfrute como esa persona gime de dolor

**Fin Pov Hinata**

Era muy raro de ella disfrutar imaginando ver el dolor, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pero en dirección a la guarida, Sasori la miraba atentamente, pero con ganas de tomarle del brazo y preguntarle en que pensaba, pero no podía, se sentía culpable por haber hecho daño a su chica, pero no pudo negar que disfrutaba cada batallas que hacia

Y no era la excepción lo anterior


	15. Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo

**Perdon por la graaan demora pero no a sido facil con el terremoto y ahora con las pruebas, espero que me perdonen INTENTARE cada semana poner un nuevo capitulo :), cuidense, aqui estan los puntajes de el proximo fanfic**

Dei Hina: 6

SasoHina: 6

SasuHina: 5

ItaHina: 3

bueno acuerdense que es un SaiHina y que el otro es como apra hacer el triangulo xD, bueno espero que me disculpen ahora lean .D

* * *

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde**_

-Hinata- el pelirrojo interrumpió ese cómodo silencio que había entre ellos, esta solo disminuyo el paso, haciendo notar que se detendría en algún momento

-¿mmh?- no tenía muchas ganas de contestar, aunque él pudo escuchar su respuesta

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto con un poco de interés que se notaba en su voz, la Hyuuga se detuvo

Pov Hinata

Cuando izo aquella pregunta, suplicaba por Kami que no notara que retenía algunas lágrimas, me dolía dejar a mis amigos, igual soy humana, tengo sentimientos y justo ahora sentía como mi pecho se encogía.

-E-estoy b-bien- ¡Dios!, estaba nerviosa, a lo mejor era porque no quería que Sasori notara mis lagrimas- No hay de qué preocuparse- estoy mejorando en eso de mentir, ya me dejo de temblar la voz.

-¿Segura?-

-Hai- me detuve completamente, agache la cabeza para que mi flequillo tapara mis ojos, odiaba sentirme así, odiaba llorar, me sentía débil, me odiaba, sentí los pasos del marionetista, se acercaba a mí, no sé desde que dirección y antes de que dijera o hiciera algo, en mi mejilla resbalaba una lagrima, una sola, pero parecía la única cosa que se movía ahora, él no se movió, pero antes de que la gota llegara a mi mentón, alguien detuvo su camino, alcé la vista para encontrarme con esos ojos que me miraban, no con pena, con ternura, abrí la boca para hablar, pero un dedo me detuvo.

-Shh… si hablas romperás a llorar- acaricio mi mejilla sacando unos cabellos rebeldes- me duele verte así- me abraza, todavía sin acostumbrarme, me sonroje al instante, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, me acaricio mi pelo yo lentamente levante mis brazos para abrazarlo segura de mi misma en el torso, y pausadamente acariciaba su espalda, quería que este momento me durara toda la vida, pero después lentamente se separo de mí y me observo con detenimiento, me ruborice al instante, izo una media sonrisa, tomo mi mejilla para atraerme hacia él, su brazo libre se coloco en mi cadera, delicadamente poso sus labios en los míos, después de unos segundos note que me pedía permiso para entrar a mi boca, cuando la abrí, instantáneamente su lengua explora el lugar, yo tímida como siempre moví mi lengua para yo imitar lo mismo, haciendo sin querer una batalla silenciosa entre estas, nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire, lentamente ice círculos en su pecho para que él a lo igual que a mi disfrutara del momento.

-Hinata…yo- le calle dándole un beso y justo en ese momento mi timidez me favorecía

-Shh…no querrás que nos encuentren- dije con una sonrisa, el me callo con una sonrisa e instantáneamente me sonroje, continuo hablando

-P-pude sentir mis labios contra los tuyos, lo sentí Hinata, pude notar tus perfectos labios sobres los míos-

-"e-espera…d-dijiste ¿s-sentir mis labios?, q-quieres decir que ¿no tengo que acariciar tu corazón?, me estaba acostumbrando"-

Fin Pov Hinata

Ella seguía sorprendida por lo dicho, aunque ahora por dentro gritaba de felicidad, pensar que él ya podía sentir sus labios la emocionaba.

Sasori le beso la frente, hace tiempo él no sentía algún gusto en sus labios, con suerte una débil reacción en la comida, y ahora, podía probar los labios de Hinata y percibir el aire que había en aquel lugar, en simples palabras, estaba feliz

-S-Sasori-sempai- inocentemente la joven ojiperla miraba los ojos de él, ya que notaba que este se había quedado en sus pensamientos-S-Sasori-kun- al fin reacciono y podía ver como "la escena" en que estaban.

Sus brazos estaban alrededor de la chica, en su cadera, pero sin reaccionar estos bajaron lentamente un poco más, tenía muy apegada a la joven contra él, haciendo sentir el aliento de ella contra su pecho, y los brazos de esta estaban sobre sus hombros.

-¿Vamos?- con su costumbre de usar el tono frio en su voz, esta asintió, pero ninguno se movió

-¿S-Sasori?, v-vamos- ahora reaccionando la soltó y empezó a saltar ágilmente por entre los árboles, después de unos segundos fue seguida por la Hyuuga

Ya llegando a la guarida, encuentran a Tobi apoyado sobre una roca, notablemente esperando el regreso de Hinata

-¡Hinata-chan!- emocionado va in dirección hacia ella a abrazarla, la alzo al aire mientras giraba gritando-¡Tobi te quiere!, ¡Tobi no quiere que te alejes!, ¡Hacen daño a Tobi si tú no estás!- mientras la novata daba casi inaudibles risitas, ya que podía sentir la felicidad de aquel chico que le contagiaba la alegría

-Tranquilo Tobi-kun- ya dejándola de abrazar, le acaricia el pelo como un niño pequeño- Después te are un d-delicioso postre- este sonríe y la abraza alzándola unos segundos más

Mientras cierto pelirrojo miraba la escena un poco cabreado con Tobi, lo único que pensaba cosas como-"lo mío no se toca", "es de mi pertenencia", "se hace daño, te mato", "te sobrepasas y te aniquilo"- se repetía una y otra vez aquellas palabras no tan amigables, y pudo observar algo que izo que se fuera a la "parejita feliz", a específicamente matar al "buen chico".

Mini Flash Back

Mientras el otro daba ahora saltitos alrededor de ella, la peli azul sonreía, hasta que Tobi disimulo caerse, la Novata nota que era para reírse a carcajadas en la pose que había caído, y ya que reía con los ojos cerrados, el Uchiha se levanta rápidamente y se acerca a la mejilla de esta, se mueve un poco la máscara para darle un beso en la mejilla, para después taparse la cara

-¡T-Tobi-kun!- a ella no le interesaba mucho como era su cara, pero cuando le dio aquel besito, se sonrojo excesivamente, aunque ella le devolvió el gesto con un beso en un lado de la máscara- S-solo porque eres un buen c-chico no te c-castigare- dijo con unas risas que le costaba controlar, aunque eran audibles si estabas cerca de la joven

Sasori mal pensó las cosas-"ahora si lo mato", "no puede sobrepasarse con algo que es mío"-

Fin Mini Flash Back

-S-Sasori-kun, p-por favor no lo golpees, n-no izo nada malo- ella suplicaba que no le hiciera daño, ya que el nombrado levanto del suelo al Uchiha, tomándolo de el cuello de la túnica Akatsuki, este solo pedía perdón y repetía una y otra vez que no haría eso de nuevo- Sasori-

-¡Te toco!- estaba lleno de celos, no quería que tocaran sus pertenencias, y más a la Hyuuga, ya que le atraía mucho, sumando que era la única que lo hacía sentirse feliz

-S…¡Sasori-kun!- era una de las pocas veces que alzaba la voz, Hinata tenía una paciencia infinita, aunque no viene al caso, pero nunca le ha gustado gritarle a otras personas por lo que hagan, aunque ahora estaba un poco enojada por como tenia a Tobi, lo quería como un hermano y justo el hombre que ama, es el chico más celoso del mundo-¡ T-te digo que lo sueltes!,¡ ahora!- refunfuñando lo suelta, sabía que ella era de las chicas que se enojaban solo si era importante, o algo que no querían perder

-Arigato Hina-chan, Tobi te quiere- no la abrazo, dio una sonrisa, aunque no se veía se transmitía esa irradiación de cariño fraternal

-Lárgate si no quieres que me arrepienta- el pelinegro desapareció con solo escuchar la voz de ultratumba del Akasuna, después no dijo una palabra mas

-¿S-saso-Sasori-sempai?- preguntaba aquella chica que ahora estaba seguro que le arrebato el corazón, ya que nadie le alzaba la voz para después seguir vivo, y además le dio una orden que este obedeció, si ahora él podía decir

-"que estoy completamente enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga"- aunque se repetía una y otra vez cuanto tiempo a estado la ojiperla en Akatsuki, se podría decir con suerte unos meses, ya que ni siquiera un año(N/A:Hinata a estado un buen tiempo, la diferencia es que yo los acorto demasiado)

-¿Sasori?- ella se sentía culpable de haberle alzado la voz, no tenía derecho a eso-¿Akasuna-san?- nunca le había dicho así, pero no sabía por qué ahora tenía ganas de decirle en el momento

-¿mph?-

-"al menos respondió"- pensó rápidamente- y-yo q-quería pedirle d-dis-disculpas- jugueteo con sus dedos- g-gomenasai, n-no t-tengo d-de-derecho de a-alzarle l-la voz, g-gomen- en cada palabra agachaba la cabeza, hasta poder mirar sus pies, su cabello le tapaba la cara

-mph- se desilusiono, ella no quería exactamente esa respuesta, se conformaría con al menos decir algo como "está bien" o "te perdono" o algo por el estilo, no un gruñido-pero quiero que te disculpes…con acciones- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono de ¿superioridad?, si, lo había dicho así, ya que ella no se atrevía a empezar un beso, una vez intento hacerlo y casi se desmaya, pero esta vez la ojiperla cambio de idea

-o-ok- camino en dirección al pelirrojo, se acerco al cuerpo de aquel chico, subió su cabeza y miro fijamente los labios de él, se coloco de puntilla para alcanzarle, el aliento del ojimiel lo tenía en su cara, se acerco mas, solo quedaban milímetros, y se quedo inmovilizada, por unos segundos, después unos 2 minutos

Ya se estaba irritando Sasori como para esperar que se quede tan cerca, pero él tenía que dejar que prosiguiera, ella tenía que empezar ¡ella!, aunque no sabía porque no se movía, a lo mejor para hacer que él se tentara y la besara

-…- no hablaba, hasta que decidió moverse, y cuando toco los labios del chico, este ya estaba impaciente, así que rápidamente domino la situación, la abrazo alrededor de la cadera, aprisionándola, solo izo un movimiento brusco que le encanto, cuando la atrajo hacia él, golpeo tanto sus cuerpos que ella dio un pequeño quejido, abriendo la boca, y él sin desaprovechar introdujo su lengua, como lo había hecho antes, podía sentir los labios y lengua de la chica, sabía que respondería tímidamente, era algo que no se podía cambiar, y le encantaba.

Pasaron algunos segundos y recién ella se acordó donde estaba, en Akatsuki delante de la puerta de entrada, sabiendo que ese día alguien tenía una misión, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, cuando se separaron para tener oxigeno, el renegado la miro pícaramente, quería seguir besándola pero cuando noto que la joven se separaba lenta y pausadamente de él, quería abrazarla de nuevo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como el Akasuna quería, mas solo se dio vuelta observando la enorme roca de Akatsuki, ahora entendía porque se alejo, Pein había salido y venia hacia ellos

-L-líder-sama- la novata izo una reverencia, Sasori solo lo miro

-Saben que se fueron justo el día cuando Hinata tenía una misión con Zetsu, ira hoy, solo Zetsu y Hinata, sin excepciones- se estaba dirigiendo al pelirrojo, que lo miraba desafiante, el Líder sabia que se enojaría, no quería dejar "su pertenencia", pero él eligió quien iba con quien a las misiones- en 15 minutos se van, arréglate para partir- ella asintió y entro a Akatsuki, se fue a su cuarto, tomo algunas armas, hierbas medicinales, vendas y algo para comer en el viaje, supo que tenían que buscar dinero a alguien millonario que vivía en las lejanías de Konoha, mas el pergamino que se le fue encargada robar, ya lista tomo esa pequeña mochila, ya que no era necesario la normal ya que dormirían en algún hotel, vio a Zetsu apoyado en un árbol que estaba cerca de la guarida, observo que ahora Pein ni Sasori estaban ahí.

Zetsu sonrió de medio lado para después empezar a caminar, invitando a la Hyuuga a caminar junto a él

-Z-Zetsu-san, q-que haremos p-primero-

-iremos a buscar el dinero, así de vuelta iremos a buscar el pergamino- la jovencita sonrió, para después detenerse de repente

-G-gomen Zetsu-san, volveré de inmediato- el nombrado se sentó en una rama para esperarla

-"soy una tonta, soy una tonta, soy una tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta"- se decía a sí misma, mientras corría en dirección a la guarida de nuevo, primero entro al cuarto del difunto Deidara, no se había encontrado con nadie ni en el comedor ni en el pasillo, aunque no era muy importante, tomo algo que no tenía que haber dejado ahí, algo que desde el primer día le prometió al rubio, tendría ese broche de arcilla con forma de rosa, aunque era muy tonto, necesitaba llevarlo consigo, antes de irse dio una vuelta al cuarto de Sasori, toco la puerta

Toc, toc, toc

-Vete Tobi, estoy ocupado- Hinata volvió a insistir

Toc, toc, toc

-Le prometí a Hinata no matarte, vete- otra vez

Toc, toc, toc

-Ya me cabreaste- abrió la puerta rápidamente, iba a partir esa maldita mascara, pero cuando se encontró con una linda criatura delante suyo, o mejor dicho una hermosa joven se calmo-H-Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿ no deberías haberte ido con Zetsu?-

-S-se me olvido algo- sus mejillas se cambiaron a un color rojizo brillante, jugó con sus dedos unos segundos pero después de hacer esa acción de nerviosismo, rápidamente se coloco en puntillas para besar los labios de su amado, cuando lo izo en menos de unos segundos, se dio una vuelta para irse, pero una mano le tomo un brazo con fuerza, pero no tanta para hacerle daño, le dio un tirón y entro al cuarto de Sasori-q-que…- los labios de aquel pelirrojo la detuvieron en la pregunta, el beso era simple, lindo, y empezó a cambiar a uno dulce a uno más atrevido y sensual.

Sasori todavía besándola, agarro con fuerza la cadera para levantarla y dejarla a la altura de él, ella instintivamente coloco sus piernas entre la cintura, cesaron de besarse, la frente de los dos estaban juntas, y habían llegado a una pared del cuarto

-H-Hinata y-yo- izo una pausa- ¿t-tu quieres ser mi novia?- al instante los dos se sonrojaron, aunque el del pelirrojo no se notaba, el sentía la sangre en sus pómulos, pasaron unos segundos, que para él fueron una eternidad

-S-si Sasori-kun, m-me encantaría- se dieron un tierno beso, para después recordad que tenía la misión

-G-gomenasai Sasori-kun d-demo tengo que ir a la m-misión- el asintió desordenándole el pelo, aunque estaba algo serio, y solo algo porque sus ojos mostraban toda la alegría y amor que tenia junto a aquella chica, era raro pensar eso, era muy cursi para él. Cuando ya se fue la Hyuuga el empezó a hacer esos jutsus que lo ayudaron a ser marioneta, aunque no le preguntaría ahora, lo dejaría listo en unos pergaminos para no cansarse tanto, además tenía que investigar porque bajo un 0,5% su cuerpo de marionetista, ya que ahora podía sentir el sabor de las cosas y si algo o alguien estaba sobre sus labios.

Mientras con Hinata, ella ya estaba al lado de Zetsu, completamente roja, hasta las orejas tenían ese color, mientras su acompañante la miraba extrañado, primero pensó que se le iba a pasar, pero noto que ya pasado unos minutos, se colocaba mas y mas roja, hablo con desinterés

-¿En quién piensas?- la chica alzo la vista para ver aquel hombre que tenía un lado color blanco y el otro negro,

-E-e-etto y-yo n-n-na-nada Z-Zetsu-k-kun- ya estaba tiritaba de los nervios, ¡Dios como no estarlo!, estaba con Akasuna No Sasori, en verdad ella no sabía exactamente qué hacer, nunca había estado con alguien, y no sabía a quién pedirle ayuda, esperen

Konan

-"Perfecto, ella ya es mi amiga, yo creo que no le diría a nadie, además si le dijera a alguien, sería solo a Pein, que no creo que hable con alguno de Akatsuki solo para conversar"- sumida en sus pensamientos, no nota aquel árbol que estaba justo enfrente a ella, antes de chocar, sintió que alguien agarraba su túnica y la atraía al cuerpo de él

-Mira por dónde vas Hyuuga, o para la otra será un lago donde caerás- ya la chica con su color normal se sonroja levemente-¿sabes?, se nota demasiado que eres muy tímida y vergonzosa- la joven quedo con la cabeza gacha, con el tono que lo dijo se sentía culpable ser así- pero eres de buen corazón, además de tener en cuenta que te preocupas por todo el mundo antes de ti y que siempre estas dispuesta a hacer algún favor, no te gusta ser una molestia ni tampoco que la otra persona esta incomoda contigo, y sin que lo notes eres fuerte, pero de corazón y mente, que te hace más fuerte que cualquier ninja- la chica se quedo sorprendida y los ojos como platos,¿ le estaba diciendo que era fuerte?, ¿le decía que la actitud de ella era mejor que de cualquier ninja?, y otra pregunta mas ¿eran cumplidos o lo decía en serio?

-A-Arigato…s-supongo-

-No es un cumplido, es en serio- como si le leyera la mente respondió la última pregunta, sonrió amplia y sinceramente

-Arigato Zetsu-kun- este se había dado cuenta que llevaba su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro izquierdo de la novata, sabía que era estúpido hacerlo pero no sabía que se sentía como un padre delante de ella, le izo unas cosquillas en el cuello, la joven rio- d-detente Z-Zetsu-kun- aunque sentía esa unión con él, como si fuera padre e hija, se sentía observada pero no por él sino alguien que los había seguido desde el comienzo de su viaje, cuando se detuvo, empezaron a charlar de algunas personas de la Organización, aunque Hinata sentía que alguien los observaba de nuevo, ya algo nerviosa activo su línea sucesoria.

-¿Ocurre algo Hinata?-

-Alguien nos sigue, desde que empezamos el viaje- ya que no se acordaba completamente de cómo eran los chakras de todos, pudo distinguir a lo lejos, muy lejos( ya habían caminado unos kilómetros), saliendo de Akatsuki, Sasori, pero había alguien de diferente chakra acercándose a ella y a Zetsu- Tiene un buen chakra, no puedo distinguir quién es- intentando recobrar la memoria en la diferenciación de los de Akatsuki intento sacar una conclusión rápida-parece ser alguien de Konoha, no es nuestro- ya sabiendo eso se colocan en posición de ataque, aunque tenía el Byakugan activado, seguía observando a los alrededores si no había alguna persona mas, 2 en total, y los estaban rodeando, sabían que los buscaban, la Hereda observo unos segundos a Sasori, se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia ellos, como sabiendo en qué situación estaban ahora, intento acordarse de algunos chakras de Konoha-"Sakura, no, Naruto, no, Neji, no, Ten-Ten, no, Rock-Lee, no, Kiba, no, Shino, no, Kurenai, no, Kakashi, mmh si, ahora el otro" uno es Kakashi Hatake, el que tiene el Sharingan en uno de sus ojos- Zetsu asintió e izo una muda pregunta, Hinata mostro la dirección para que se dirigiera allí, él iría a atacar al peli plateado mientras la Hyuuga intentaría recordar quien seria ese ninja-"Shikamaru, no, Ino, no, Chouji, no, Temari, no, Kankuro, no, Gaara, no, ¡¿quién mierda es?, piensa Hinata piensa, Suigetsu, no, Juugo, no, Karin, no, ¿Cómo era el chakra de Sasuke?... vamos recuerda, se parece, pero quien tendrá tanto chakra como él, estaba la opción de Tsunade pero ella no tenía tan poco chakra, era ninja-medica, necesita demasiado chakra como tener uno tan…agresivo, aunque no creo que sea…él, vamos ¿Cuánto chakra tenía?, o por favor dime que no y que solo sea alguien de Akatsuki, por favor que sea broma"- cuando la joven estaba acordándose del chakra de cierto rubio, Zetsu ya estaba atacando a Kakashi, y Sasori estaba intentando llegar lo más rápido al lado de Hinata, pasaron unos segundos y ahora había un rubio de cabellera larga y con un ojo tapado, ojos azules, con la ropa rasgada pero podía rehacerse de nuevo, la túnica de Akatsuki y sus manos con unas bocas, ella sabia quien era, pero no podía contener la alegría, quería decir su nombre una vez mas- Deidara-kun- sonrió feliz de verlo, desactivo su línea sucesoria y se acerco lentamente a él, estaba con algunas lagrimas, pero eso no hacia borrosa la vista, esta vez ella no se permitiría acabar eso, aunque fuera un sueño- volviste- el rubio sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente juntos para abrazarse, la peli azul se contuvo, solo quería observarlo, y ahora levanta su mano tocando esa rosa de arcilla que llevaba en su túnica, después el anillo

-Volví por ti Hinata-chan- se sonrojo levemente y lo observo que tenía unas heridas graves en una parte del cuerpo, específicamente pajo los pulmones

-E-estas herido- y antes de que colocara sus manos para empezar a curarlo, el oji azul tomo sus muñecas y las bajo lentamente, para después acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de la joven-" m-me siento..."- solo faltaban unos milímetros para que se unieran-"tan…sucia"- se decía a sí misma, lo sabía, ella le había hecho un favor cuando "murió", Sasuke la había besado, e intentado hacer algo que ella nunca deseo, Sasori era siempre diferente, único, siempre había una corriente eléctrica entre ellos cuando se tocaban, con los demás no, Deidara estaba tan cerca que rápidamente la beso, la ojiperla se separo casi al instante- S-suéltame Deidara-kun, y-yo s-solo siento amor e-entre h-hermanos- el moreno sonrió y la abrazo.

-Perdóname-

-Te perdono Dei-kun- lo abrazo en forma de respuesta, empezó a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar en ese tierno abrazo, acaricio los revoltoso cabellos negros de ¿Deidara?-"¿p-pero q-que?"-cuando abrió los ojos y se separo de él vio unos penetrantes ojos negros, y aunque llevaba una túnica Akatsuki, estaba completamente rota, el había hecho un jutsu para imitar el cuerpo de aquel rubio para acercársele a Hinata, le costó demasiado imitar el chakra de Deidara, ya que sabía que podía notarse el suyo si hacia un sobre esfuerzo- y-yo…- la Hyuuga se tapo la boca, aguantaba las lagrimas, le dolía mucho pensar que Deidara estaba vivo, salieron un par de lagrimas, pero no se echo a llorar. "Yo sabía, sabía que Dei-kun no podía tener algún chakra dentro de él parecido al de Sasuke, soy una tonta, solo por verlo sonriendo y de pie, me imagine unas malditas cosas, ¿p-porque?, yo no le he hecho nada para que me hiciera sufrir tanto, S-Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Por qué?"- empezó a sollozar silenciosamente con los ojos abiertos, mirando los profundos pozos de ese azabache-¿P-por qué?,¿ Te he hecho algo malo Sasuke?- este le dio una punzada en el corazón, se le estrujo completamente, esa pregunta saliendo de los labios de aquella chica que tanto quería, le dolía mas ya que ese sollozo hacia que su voz temblara y dolía verlo-G-Gomen si te eh hecho daño, pero p-por favor, n-no me hagas daño, n-no, no quiero sufrir mas- la joven se arrodillo llorando, no aguantaba más, primero sus amigos, ahora él, una cosa más y no podría resistir la tentación de desaparecer, destruyéndose.

-H-Hinata yo no quería "una mierda eso del orgullo después me arreglare para volver a tenerlo, e-ella está sufriendo por mi culpa, no…no quiero" por favor perdóname- solo escucho el llorar de esa bella mujer

-Por favor d-déjame Sasuke- coloco sus piernas delante de ella para después abrazarlas y empezar a llorar más tranquila- déjame- aunque él sentía que no la había escuchado, se acerco lentamente y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla sintió un gran golpe en su mejilla

-Déjala maldito, no la toques- al fin había llegado

-Sasori- pudo pronunciar el nombre de su novio aunque con las lagrimas y el dolor en su garganta parecía que solo era un susurro del aire, se levanto, deteniendo abruptamente su llanto y las gotas cesaron- Sasori- este dio la vuelta para verla, los ojos un poco hinchados por llorar, las marcas por donde habían pasado las lagrimas, su nariz levemente roja por su sollozar- Déjame a ese bastardo, quiero ver que hace si la _débil Hinata _ lo mata- empezó a acercarse al pelinegro- quieres matar ¿verdad?, quieres vengarte de tu familia ¿verdad?, tienes una sed de venganza desde muy pequeño ¿Verdad?, ¿quieres ver como yo te demuestro que es peor que eso?, puede que sea parecido a la muerte, pero…es más dolorosa- segada por sed de venganza, ya le dolía pensar que Deidara estaba muerto, verlo caminar le alegro todo el momento, pero viendo como Sasuke se reía en su cara demostrando que ella era una chica ilusionada-¿quieres ver como muere tu familia de nuevo?, lo puedo hacer, pero la diferencia es que te veras a ti mismo morir, veras como todo el mundo te mira con pena, solo por ser demasiado débil, solo por sentir que no puedes hacer nada por tu familia, _la venganza no lleva a nada dicen, otro solo aceptan ese dicho y no se venga de su enemigo_, yo si quiero matar, y ¿sabes Sasuke?, quería matar a Sai primero ante todo, como mi primer asesinato, pero creo que tú te llevaras el trofeo de serlo- se acerco con tanta venganza en sus ojos que el Uchiha por primera vez dio un casi inexistente temblor, que noto la chica de ojos perlados- vamos no tiembles, no dolerá…demasiado- empezó a sacar una kunai y Sasuke no reaccionaba, no se movía, era la primera vez que veía así a una chica y ante todo veía a la _pacifica_ Hinata, transformarse en una chica llena de odio, venganza, dolor, pena, todo lo malo del mundo lo veía en ella, como una caja de pandora, y pensando en todo eso no noto como su cuello era tocado por una kunai bien afilada- Shh…solo abra un leve dolor, cerrare tus puntos para que no duela demasiado, pero sentirás un ardor en tu cuello- la Hyuuga sonríe, pero sonríe sádicamente, aunque era una leve sonrisa casi inexistente, el Uchiha lo noto, pudo reaccionar y mover un poco su cuerpo para separarse de aquella arma- al fin te mueves, ya pensaba que había muy poca sangre para terminar- aunque no sabía porque sentía un leve escalofrió escuchar como hablaba la joven, izo un jutsu y se fue en una bola de humo, Hinata reaccionaba a su parecer y callo directo al suelo, de rodillas y apoyándose en una mano, tocándose la cabeza, después de unos segundos se echo hacia atrás sentándose y apoyándose en un árbol que había detrás de ella, ese en el que estuvo una vez Sasuke Uchiha, se sentía dolorida, pero no físicamente, nunca en su vida había hablado así y no se sentía bien la primera vez, demasiado opuesto por así decirlo, dolor, un punzante dolor tenía su corazón y su cabeza, como insistiendo que había reaccionado mal, que tenía que haberle a menos hecho daño, aunque su corazón como siempre decía algo opuesto pero no por eso algo doloroso, sabía que estaba mal hacer eso, esa no era su voz, no eran sus ojos, no era ella, pero a pesar de todo era verdad, simplemente intentaba evadirla, empezó a decir cosas incoherentes-"p-padre… Deidara…D-Dei…Dei-kun, n-no a-aléjate no…¡NO!- se tiro al suelo le dolía la cabeza fuertemente, pensaba en Deidara, Sasuke, Sasori-¡Aghh!- se retorcía de dolor, ahora sabia como se sentía, ese dolor que había en alguien por la venganza, se llenaba de ira su cuerpo, no quería, no quería mas ese punzante dolor, repitiéndole una y otra vez que tenía que matar a alguien, era como tener al mismo Shukaku dentro-D-duele, p-por favor onegai, deténganse- cuando nota como alguien la levantaba del suelo y la abrazaba, se tranquilizo rápidamente, se había olvidado de algo-"Sasori sigue conmigo, me quiere, me ama…igual como yo a él"- lo abrazó desde el cuello

Pov Hinata

Empecé a pedir perdón ¿porque?, solo por haber sido besada por ese maldito Uchiha que sabia llegar bien bajo para que yo lo tocara al menos un roce de labios.

-Estoy aquí Hinata, no te dejare, tranquila- me abrazaba me estaba reconfortando y dándome su tranquilidad, mientras desaparecía esa ira de dolor, lo único que hice antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue un simple "Arigato" y note la presión que había en mi cintura para no caerme para atrás, Sasori…

Te amo.

Fin Pov Hinata

Pov Sasori

Cado grito de dolor de Hinata me hacía sentir ese extraña sensación de abrazarla, cuando la vi retorcerse de dolor escucho sus palabras que me llegaron a mi corazón.

-D-duele, p-por favor onegai, deténganse- la levante del suelo y la abrase, no podía dejarla ahí tirada y viéndola como un estúpido, ya bastaba con escuchar como ella se sentía culpable, me pedía perdón miles de veces, sabía que era por aquel beso pero ¿Quién la culpa?, si igual se negó, además aunque tenía una corazonada que era Sasuke y no Deidara, ya que el rubio había muerto, y no lo podían revivir por el hecho de morir en una explosión, la abrase mas fuerte y ya que sus brazos estaban en mi cuello su cara estaba casi sobre mi pecho

-Estoy aquí Hinata, no te dejare, tranquila-"estoy aquí", sabía que la reconfortaría con eso, la amo y ella a mí, sabía que sabiendo que estaré a su lado sonreirá siempre para mi, antes de dormir por el cansancio del llanto y el dolor de su cabeza me lo agradeció, pero tan sincera y tiernamente que parecía un ángel que le me lo agradecía, bueno, lógicamente ella era un ángel caído del cielo, pero esa vos… yo sabía que la volvería a escuchar, la agarre más fuerte para que no cayera, la levante y la tome con mis dos brazos, la veía con una sonrisa, se veía hermosa durmiendo, escuche a Zetsu llegar ,venia con sangre encima, que no era la suya, sino de ese Hatake

-¿Que a pasado- mira a mi novia-¿qué le paso a Hinata?-

-Tuvo que luchar con Sasuke- bueno, casi era verdad, el hermanito menor de Itachi se escapo con los ojos reflejando un antiguo miedo- él se escapo y Hina…pues se debilito- otra mentira que era necesaria, no podía decirle que ella tenía una venganza pendiente por lo de Deidara y que quería desquitarse con el Uchiha, acampamos en un lugar más lejano de donde estábamos, sabía que si estábamos ahí ella se sentiría mal, caminamos un medio kilometro, sabía que esto lo había hecho por algo que había dicho Tobi

Fin Pov Sasori

Flash Back

-Tobi quiere decirle algo que supo- a Sasori le salía una venita en la frente pero contesto, sabiendo que si terminaba rápido seguiría en su trabajo

-Konan le dijo a Tobi, una cosa muuuuy importante

-dime-

-pero solo si Tobi puede abrazar a Hinata-chan- saliéndole otra venita asintió, tenía que aceptar eso obligadamente, ya que la ojiperla no negaría los cariños de Tobi

-está bien, ahora dime-

-Tobi supo que Deidara le regalo una rosa de arcilla a Hinata-chan-

-prosigue-

-Puedes localizarla con eso, Tobi quería saber mas, así que pregunto y Konan dijo que igual podía ver el chakra de los alrededores, ya que Hinata coloco algo de su chakra en eso igual en eso está la línea sucesoria, así que eso hace que se vean esas cosas de chakra, ¡Tobi aprendió algo!- el pelirrojo pudo entender todo lo que dijo

-Y ¿sabes porque lo menciono Konan?- Tobi miro hacia arriba haciendo una pose de estar pensando

-Dijo que lo vio con ella, esa cosa dijo que estaba más bonita que la rosa que llevaba consigo, pero después dijo que te dijera una cosa, así que Tobi tiene que decírtelo- el Akasuna lo miraba extrañado ¿ ese era Tobi el que se le olvidaban los jutsus?, bueno eso para él no le importaba- creo que dijo humm…algo como- colocando un tono de seriedad y haciendo una mala imitación de Konan- Cuídala, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, lito Tobi dijo lo que dijo- se fue pitando a la cocina a buscar algo para comer, el pelirrojo busco en el cuarto de Deidara alguna especie de pergamino, encontró uno que notablemente tenía un gran Titulo

"Rosa de localización, entregada a: Hinata Hyuuga"

La leyó rápidamente e izo el jutsu para ver la localización, el pergamino decía que tenía que cerrar los ojos para ver los alrededores de donde estaba la chica, izo otro jutsu para ver los chakras de los alrededores, Zetsu y Kakashi se notaban, estaban luchando, mientras ella colocaba una cara pensativa, se notaba algo a lo lejos, un chakra, de Sasuke fusionado con Deidara, eso es lo que buscaba Hinata exactamente, de quien era el chakra unido a Sasuke, Sasori aunque acordándose de algunas cosas, pudo descifrar que era de Deidara, porque el chakra de el rubio la mayoría estaba en las manos y el pecho, para hacer más rápido la arcilla explosiva, rápidamente salió de aquel lugar en busca de la Hyuuga, aunque estaba algo extrañado de entender lo que dijo Konan, siguió lo más rápido que podía su camino.

Fin Flash Back

En el improvisado campamento que habían hecho solo para un rato, ya que Zetsu fue a investigar y no muy adelante habían un hotel, donde los podían hospedar, no podían llevar a Hinata en brazos, era demasiado resgoso para los 3, mientras en la única carpa que habían hecho para que no tuviera frio la chica, Sasori estaba dentro, sentado junto a ella, acariciándola y moviendo unos pelos rebeldes, la carpa no era tan alta pero si lo suficiente para que Hinata se para completamente erguida y Sasori tendría que bajar un poco la cabeza, era echa de ramas gruesas y un poco flexibles, usaron unas ramas grandes y unos helechos para hacer el techo y las paredes, la puerta era completamente de madera y se abría empujándola, el suelo solo colocaron una frazada que pusieron completamente estirada y sujetada por ramas enterradas, y el pasto que estaba bajo este, hacía sentirse en un pequeño colchón.

La ojiperla se movió de un lado para otro, un poco agitada-"tiene una pesadilla"- se dijo a si mismo Sasori mientras la veía, deteniéndose en su trabajo de sacarle los cabellos de la cara para observar que hacia

-P-padre, o-onegai n-no m-me odies- decía entre movimientos algo bruscos, después se detuvo y empezó a hacerse un ovillo-Ma…ma i-ie- le sale una lagrimilla- no te vayas- el Akasuna se acerco y le susurro en el odio

-Yo te amo Hina-Hime, no te dejare nunca- le beso la frente y como si lo hubiera escuchado se estiro un poco y en su cara hubo una leve sonrisa, demostrando aceptación ante aquel dicho, se sonrojo

-Ahora he visto todo- se dijo a si mismo Sasori, el sabia que ella se sonrojaba mucho, pero… ¿hasta durmiendo se podía colocar roja solo con su voz?, noto que su novia se estiraba perezosamente y movía los brazos, uno llego a la cabeza y otro al frente de ella, tocando el pecho de él, se levanto de un respingo, tenia sueño ligero-¿Cómo estas dormilona?- llevaba una sonrisa, por parte de los dos, pero después de unos milisegundos el ojimiel se dio cuenta de algo y coloco su cara un poco más seria-"perfecto, ese no soy yo, nunca le diría eso a una chica, aunque no me dio vergüenza decirle así, además ella no es cualquier chica, es mi novia"-

-E-estoy bien arigato- un leve rosa salió de sus mejillas- ¿y-y tú?- la joven reaccionando lo que paso antes, se levanto de golpe-¿q-que ha pasado?, ¿hace cuanto que estoy durmiendo?- él solo suspiro y contesto brevemente y al grano

-uno, perfectamente, dos, después de haberte quedado dormida hicimos una tienda y Zetsu y yo te cuidamos, dos horas aproximadamente y por desgracia está oscureciendo, así que esperamos a que despertaras para irnos a algún hotel cercano que encontramos- Hinata sonrojo un poco más de lo que estaba, se sentó junto a él y lo abrazo

-Arigato- se separaron un poco para darse un simple beso para unir sus labios unos segundos, salieron de la tienda y la destruyeron rápidamente, no querían dejar rastros, regresó Zetsu, ya los tres sacándose las túnicas y guardándolas en sus pequeñas mochilas excepto Sasori que no llevaba y la Hyuuga lo guardo en su mochila, el pelirrojo llevaba una ropa civil, se la había puesto antes de salir de Akatsuki, una polera blanca, pero no transparente, unos pantalones sueltos de color negro y unas zapatillas, mas la chaqueta que llevaba sobre sus hombros de color rojo oscuro y las parte de los bordes de aquella ropa llevaba una línea recta de color negro, mas los bolsillos del mismo tono.

La peli azul llevaba unos jean ajustados arriba y bien grandes por parte de la rodilla para abajo, unas zapatillas blancas con tonos lilas, arriba una polera algo ajustada y larga (por parte de los brazos estaba bien, pero por la parte del torso llegaba hasta debajo de su nalgas) de un color rojo simple.

Zetsu levaba algo parecido a la túnica Akatsuki a excepción de que era negra con azul y por los bordes un tono verde oscuro

Ya llegando al hotel, pidieron 3 cuartos, la señora dijo que solo le quedaban dos cuartos, una matrimonial y la otra con cama independiente- aceptaron, aunque hubo algún sonrojo por parte de la peli azul y pelirrojo

-Espero que no hagan tanto ruido, no quiero que me reclamen- se notaba que era una vieja pervertida la dueña de aquel hotel.

Tuvieron que decidir que si Sasori y Zetsu duermen en la matrimonial y Hinata en la independiente o que Zetsu se fuera a la independiente, solo habían 2 opciones ya que el Akasuna no aceptaría pensar que Zetsu está con su novia, al fin decidieron por la segunda y los dos completamente sonrojados, aunque uno menos que otro, entraron a aquel cuarto, era amplio, muy amplio a decir verdad, en vista desde la puerta la ventana estaña al fondo a la izquierda, ya que justamente ese cuarto era el último en el pasillo, después en el fondo en el medio, la cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas y cubre cama de un color rojo pasión, las paredes tenían un tono simple pero algo provocante, un azul noche pero que brillaba un poco por la luz, haciéndole darle un tono tranquilo a la vez, a la izquierda de la puerta había un pequeño living donde había un sillón grande para 3 personas y otras dos de una persona, con una mesita al centro con unas tazas boca abajo, para el desayuno. Al otro lado una lámpara que media como un metro cincuenta y bajo este una alfombra color azul claro, pero con la tenue luz que daba la lámpara parecía más oscura, el suelo era de madera oscura. Y a la derecha estaba la puerta para el baño, Sasori se sentó sobre uno de los sillones para una persona mientras cerraba los ojos

-Yo dormiré en el sofá. No me incomoda- Hinata negó con la cabeza

-I-ie no puede hacerlo, a-ahí u-una c-cama s-suficientemente g-grande p-pa-para los dos- su nerviosismo la mataba, pero al menos pudo pronunciar las cosas algo entendibles- m-me i-iré a bañar, s-si desea y-yo dormiré en el sofá, e-eh estado d-durmiendo e-en lugares p-peores-

-Como tu dijiste Hinata, la cama es suficientemente grande para los dos, ¿Por qué tendrías que dormir en el sofá?- la chica sonrojo un color rojo intenso y se dispuso a entrar al baño con su mochila, para cambiarse dentro del baño claro, se lavaría levemente el pelo, ya que se lo había lavado antes

Cuando entro a aquel cuarto, Sasori dio un suspiro agotador, no sabía porque retenía el aire, pero aunque estuviese nervioso tenía que disimularlo, aunque no podía hacerlo si tenía delante de él a una hermosa Hinata, tenía que ser igual de serio y frio para al menos sentirse él, pero cuando no tenia que tapar nada de él, se sentía automáticamente libre, así que decidió que después se daría una ducha, pero antes tenía que pedir un pijama para poder dormir, salió de aquel cuarto yendo al que estaba alejado unos 4 dormitorios mas, toco la puerta un poco fuerte, pero no tanto para despertar a todo el mundo, Zetsu abrió la puerta con la cara de sueño que muy pocos veían, ya que normalmente anda algo serio.

-¿Qué pasa Sasori?-

-¿Tienes algún pijama que me prestes?-

-mmh…creo, espera- a los 30 segundos le paso unos pantalones algo sueltos y con un elástico para ajustarse en su cadera

-gracias Zetsu-

-Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana- era raro hablar con aquel peli verde y que sea una larga conversación, normalmente decía cosas sabias y la otra lo quedaba viendo analizando lo dicho o impresionado por lo dicho, además solo habla "normalmente" con Pein, aunque no era de extrañarse que esos dos podían ser amigos con la actitud que tenían. El pelirrojo ya estaba entrando al cuarto ya que tenía las llaves, entro silenciosamente, sin hacer ruido alguno y vio a Hinata en pijama secándose el poco pelo que se había mojado, llevaba unos short que tapaban hasta arriba de las rodillas y por la parte de arriba tenía un holgado pijama de color lila, de manga corta, pero completamente suelto, era raro verla de esa forma, ese pelo desordenado, esa pijama, y sus mejillas algo encendidas por el calor que tenia por la ducha, era completamente tierno y sexy, Sasori al fin hablo-me iré a bañar- ella en cambio dio un respingo por no haber notado al chico

-H-Hai Sasori-kun- ella mientras se acostaba al lado derecho de la cama para ya dormir tranquila

Se demoro un poco en salir del baño, pero salía con ese pijama de una solo pieza y dejando que toda la parte de arriba se viera, Hinata aun despierta noto ese rollo de acero que había donde debía estar su estomago, ella solo se estiro un poco mas y miro hacia la derecha para ver solo la pared.

Sasori le dio una leve pizca de pensar que le tenía miedo a esa larga cuerda que llevaba el en su cuerpo, se acerco a su lado de la cama y se sentó sobre ella, primero le preguntaba, después se echaría a dormir- Hinata…-

-¿S-Si?- estaba completamente roja, podía competir contra un tomate

-¿le tienes miedo a esta cuerda de acero?- ella se giro para verle mejor y sentarse en la cama

-I-ie, s-solo me es c-curioso- dijo jugando con sus dedos- ¿d-donde está tu e-estomago?- él sonrió ya sabiendo que era curiosidad lo que tenia-

-soy casi un títere Hime, aunque me alimento, no tiene mucho que ver ya que puedo durar días sin alimentarme, es casi por costumbre, pero no puedo negar que tus comidas son deliciosas- lógicamente Hinata sonrojo- me encanta cuando te sonrojas- le da un beso en la frente y otro en los labios, dispuesto a dormir mirando la pared igual que ella, su voz lo detuvo

-S-Sasori-kun- el nombrado la miro atentamente esperando a que prosiguiera- p-po-podríamos d-d-do-dor-dormir a-a-ab-abr-abrazad-abrazados- completamente roja y nerviosa, aunque se entendía un poco lo que decía

-Está bien- él la atrajo consigo rápidamente para que sintiera seguridad, protección como ella quería, después vio como las tímidas manos de la Hyuuga se posaron en su pecho, el instintivamente la atrajo mas de lo que estaban

-A-arigato- se acurruco lentamente en el pecho de su reciente novio, quedándose lentamente dormida- Sasori-kun-

-mph?-

-Ai shitteru

-yo igual Hina-hime- le beso la frente para después quedarse dormida

-" no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"- él pensaba en el dicho que dijo Konan, aunque él ya estaba tocando la cintura de su novia, el no podía comparar la belleza que estaba mirando, esa angelical cara tan tranquila al lado suyo, a él le costaba entender como aquella chica había posado los ojos en él, si casi era una marioneta, cualquiera diría que estaba loco, pero ella no, una hermosa chica que se negaba a creer que estaba loco, se notaba en los ojos de aquella joven que amaba las artes, los dibujos de arcilla, los títeres, todo lo que se tratara de las artes plásticas, artes de pintura o manuales, todo para aquella chica lo veía asombroso- "eso es lo que me decía Konan, a Hinata-chan la tener cuantas veces quiera pero nunca la perdería con tanto que la quiero, se nota que todavía quiere a alguien, a ese tal Naruto, aunque sabía que solo lo admiraba, igual le quitaba sus pensamientos de repente, se que se le pasara, pero no puedo esperar tanto…aunque puedo esperar hasta la eternidad para que ella solo dijera una vez mas "Te amo", maldita cursilería, ese no soy yo!, intentare dormir, mañana tendremos que caminar demasiado"- cerro sus pensamientos para acomodarse mejor y haber menos distancia entre su cuerpo y el de su novia, durmió muy tranquilo esta vez, tenía un sueño más o menos pesado, con un sonido fuerte despertaría, pero tendría tanta pesadez que no se levantaría

Al otro Día

Hinata despierta perezosamente, intenta estirarse moviendo los brazos pero algo se lo impide, se refriega los ojos para ver mejor, la cortina seguía cerrada, pero igual entraban unos destellos de luz, veía una melena roja, un cuerpo cerca de ella, unos brazos la aprisionaban, sonrojo al instante dándose cuenta que durmió tan cerca de él-"y-yo et-etto, recuerda Hinata recuerda… ¡sí! Yo le pregunte si podíamos dormir abrazados"- se acomodo un poco y empezó a observar esa cuerda de hierro que había, empezó a subir la mirada encontrándose con unas rayas en los brazos y cuello demostrando las separación por ser un títere, después el corazón de chakra, intento no tocarlo para no despertar a Sasori, después se encontró con la cara más o menos infantil de aquel chico, después se quedo viendo los ojos color miel-"e-espera…¿c-como?, dios que vergüenza lo estaba mirando y él estaba despierto"- se tapo la cara en acción de timidez, el Akasuna la mira detenidamente, y nota que en cada segundo se sonrojaba mas

-Buenos días Hime-

-B-bu-buenos d-días S-Sasori-k-kun- ya casi muriéndose de vergüenza se tapa la cara con su propio pelo

-¿Qué pasa?-se mira a sí mismo y después vuelve a mirarla a ella-"me estaba observando, a lo mejor por haberla visto que lo hacía" ¿tienes vergüenza por haberme mirado?- la joven asintió lentamente con la cabeza, él se ríe un poco- que tierna eres Hyuuga- le besa la frente para después levantarse, pero algo se lo impide, nota una presión por parte del tórax, lo estaba abrazando- ¿quieres que me quede?- esta asiente rápidamente- está bien, pero con una condición- la chica alza la vista mirándolo para que prosiguiera-me tienes que dejar abrazarte como yo quiera- ruborizo al instante, aunque si quería que él se quedara, tenía que aceptar

-E-esta b-bien- ella sonríe todavía con los pómulos sonrojados, los dos se sientan en la cama, el joven la mira, le toma el hombro para que se gire un poco atraerlo hacia él, la besa rápidamente, para después los dos recostarse, Hinata igual observa a su novio, esté sonríe de medio lado para después abrazar posesivamente a aquella chica, sonroja como siempre y acaricia el pecho del chico

-H-Hinata-

-¿mmh?-

-Ai shitteru

-Ai shitteru- se abrazan entre sí, pasaron unos segundos y alguien toca la puerta, los dos rápidamente se separan y Sasori se levanta para abrir la puerta

-¿Si?- cuando mueve la puerta se encuentra con la dueña del hotel-¿Qué desea?-

- Les traje el desayuno- sonríe y le pasa una bandeja a Sasori- su amigo de pelo verde dice que en una hora se van- este asintió y cerró la puerta, deja la bandeja con el desayuno encima de la mesita iba a bañarse pero cuando vio a Hinata enrollada en la sabanas, se notaba que tenia sueño- vamos Hinata es hora de levantarse-

-No quiero- dijo infantilmente- tengo sueño-

Sonríe, observa a la chica, tenía todo el pelo alborotado, con los ojos cerrados para volver a dormir y la voz que puso se veía demasiado tierna- nos demoraremos mas, me iré bañar- tomo su ropa y entro al cuarto de baño, era de tamaño medio, a la derecha un gran espejo con el lavamanos, al fondo la tina, y entre medio de esta dos cosas el retrete, abrió el agua caliente para bañarse, después de unos pocos minutos ya con la ropa de civil salía del baño, se encontró con una despeinada Hinata comiendo las tostadas de palta y tomándose un té verde- vamos Hime anda a bañarte, te estaré esperando- la chica asintió, tomo su ropa y se dispuso a bañar, después de unos minutos ya con la ropa, Sasori estaba sentado en el sofá más amplio y comiendo la tostada de la chica

-E-era m-mi tostada- dijo un poco nerviosa

-Hay más-

-d-demo e-esa e-es la que e-estaba c-comiendo-

-De las que habían esta se me izo mas deliciosa- después toma un sorbo del té verde, que al menos no era de Hinata, la ojiperla se seco un poco el pelo y se sentó dispuesta a comer otra tostada, antes de tomar una el pelirrojo saco el pan antes que ella- está igual sabe bien- dijo dándole un mordisco, él quería que se enojara su novia, quería saber cuánta paciencia tenia

-"La paciencia es una virtud, no la pierdas"- se decía a sí misma, tomando una tostada antes que Sasori se la quitara- ñame - le estaba sacando la lengua demostrando que podía tener la mayor paciencia de todas

-Está bien tu ganaste- la joven sonrió con superioridad para seguir comiendo, cuando le quedaba solo un poco del pan, cuando lo había mordido, noto que del otro extremo de lo que quedaba de tostada estaba la boca del Akasuna, dando un grito silencioso, soltando de su boca el pan, él se termina de comer todo- quería saber cómo sabia el pan- la Hyuuga demostrando un fingido enojo se levanta y hace la cama, ya terminada toma lo que quedaba del té verde-¿vamos?-

-Hai Akasuna-sempai- ahora le tocaba a ella molestarlo- ¿Zetsu-kun estará afuera ya?- abriendo la cortina se encuentra con el Akatsuki apoyado en un árbol-"esta abajo, mmh…le haré una bromilla a Sasori-kun", ya está afuera- toma su mochila y abre la puerta, baja rápidamente dándole las llaves a la abuelita- arigato- estando un poco alejada de aquel lugar toma el brazo del peli verde, mientras el otro salía tranquilamente- ¿Zetsu-kun a qué distancia esta la casa?-

-Unos kilómetros, llegaremos al anochecer contando cuando nos detengamos a comer algo- ella asiente y abraza mas el brazo de Zetsu, mientras él sabía que era para darle celos a Sasori, estaría bien, le desordena el cabello como una niña pequeña, da una risita y el Akasuna miraba a la parejita un tanto celoso, pasaron unas horas y decidieron descansar un poco, Zetsu fue a buscar leña para el fuego, el pelirrojo busco comida en un rio cercano mientras la Hyuuga se quedaba en el punto de encuentro.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella se había sentado apoyándose en un árbol, un pájaro se poso en una rama y empezó a cantar una alegre melodía, se levanto por la curiosidad, observaba atentamente aquel pajarito de color azul oscuro, levanto la mano y el pequeño animal se poso ansioso a seguir su melodía, mientras la joven la tarareaba

-Eres hermoso ¿sabes?- levanto su otra mano para acariciar al pájaro, este no se movió, la chica pensó que sabía que no le aria daño-¿puedes seguir cantando? Me encanta tu vocecita- como si la entendiera siguió su canto, miraba detenidamente aquel animal con la voz más linda del mundo.

Igual que antes paso un tiempo indefinido, y el pajarillo dejo de cantar y la chica le dio un poco de un alimento que llevaba(migas de pan), escucho un sonido tras unos arbustos, el pajarito se fue volando rápidamente, teniendo precaución de si era alguien que lo podía atacar-¿mmh?- con un tono de pena por el animal que se fue, saco una kunai, no podían saber quién era ya que no llevaba la túnica puesta-¿Quién es?, sal donde pueda verte- no sabía de dónde había sacado tanta valentía, aunque daba igual en esos momentos, nadie respondió pero seguía moviéndose-¿Quién?- no iba a usar su Byakugan, no quería demostrar quién era aunque ya con sus ojos sabían rápidamente. Al final salió un títere de aquel arbusto-…- sabia de quien era, pero ¿Dónde estaba el dueño?, como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta alguien estaba detrás de la Hyuuga, esta se dio vuelta rápidamente y dio un salto- ¡Akasuna-sempai!, me ha asustado- el nombrado sonríe

-¿Me querías poner celoso Hinata?- esta se sonroja, sabía que él siempre iba directo al grano, pero justo ahora quería desaparecer para que no le hablara-dime sí o no-

-¿D-de q-que ha-habla A-Akasuna-sempai?- como si no supiera nada, pregunta mirando a otra parte, dándole la espalda a su novio, se sonroja, todavía no se acostumbra que él le hubiera pedido ser su novia.

-Sabes perfectamente de eso Hinata, no te hagas la que no sabes- empezó a caminar hacia la chica, esta se dio vuelta rápidamente y empezó a dar pasos para atrás- dime, ¿estabas buscando que me pusiera celoso? Si o no- la joven se pego a un árbol y aunque no era tan ancho, se quedo pegada a la mirada de Sasori, no podía despegar la mirada y entonces no podía moverse, se pego lo que más podía al árbol, hasta que quedaron solo a una distancia de centímetros

-Y-yo e-etto, q-quizás-

-Sí o no-

-Qui-quizás Akasuna-se-sempai- el nombrado apoyo su mano derecha en el árbol, aprisionándola un poco, y rápidamente coloco la otra en el otro extremo para que no se escapara, empezó a acercar más su cuerpo, haciendo que la otra le diera un pequeño escalofrió-s-si- se detuvo el pelirrojo para sonreír de medio lado como lo hacía siempre, la beso rápidamente, dejándola con ganas de seguir

-Así que… ¿te estabas dando una venganza eh?-

-I-ie- negó con la cabeza, Sasori le beso la frente para después unir sus labios tiernamente, la chica levanto sus brazos para abrazarlo desde el cuello, él mientras bajo el brazo izquierdo para tomarla de la cintura

-sabes que no me canso de decir te amo- aunque era demasiado para él ya que no era esa su personalidad

-n-no s-sabia A-Akasuna-sempai-

-Sasori-

-¿uh?-

-Solo Sasori mi hime- siguieron con aquel beso que demostraba ese gran amor entre ellos, hasta que escucharon unas pisadas, se separaron casi al instante, la chica activo su Byakugan observando un grupo de Konoha, era su grupo más el de su primo

-Son de la aldea de la hoja, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Rock-Lee, Neji y Maito Gai- el pelirrojo asintió y se escondieron, Hinata sabia como hacerse invisibles en el Byakugan, izo unos jutsus para el Akasuna y para ella, haciendo que sus puntos de chakras sean invisibles si no se mueven agitadamente, ninguno de los dos hablaron para escuchar la conversación, Zetsu estaba a unos 20 minutos para que llegara al punto de encuentro, se había alejado demasiado, pero esta vez era bueno eso.

-Estoy seguro de haber presenciado unos chakras por aquí- decía seriamente el ojiblanco

-La encontraremos, tranquilo Neji, la fuerza de la juventud nos apoyara- decía enérgicamente Lee para subir los ánimos

-Que problemático, Neji activa el Byakugan para ver si hay alguien cerca- este asintió y observo el lugar

-No muy lejos de aquí hay alguien con un gran chakra, pero no es Hinata ni ese renegado de la arena- decía el Hyuuga

-¡Maldita sea!, ese estúpido se llevo a Hinata, estoy seguro que ella estaba siendo controlada para decir esas cosas- casi gritaba sus palabras el Inuzuka

-_Coloquémonos las túnicas y los gorros, les costara un poco mas reconocernos-_ susurraba la Akatsuki, el otro asintió y abrió la mochila, no hicieron ruido alguno y cuando ya estaban listo se levantaron silenciosamente y fueron en dirección a su compañero, ya que tenían que caminar sin hacer ruido no hacían esfuerzo alguno, no podían ser encontrados, aunque los ojos de Kurenai Yuuhi pudo ver las dos sombras

-¡Chicos, ahí!- grito la sensei para que los demás vieran las presencias

-_Mierda-_ dijo Sasori, no tenía ganas de luchar, pero ya que los encontraron tenía que hacerlo- Hinata cúbreme- la nombrada asintió y caminaron hacia donde estaban los ninjas- Un gusto vernos de nuevo-

-¿P-porque no puedo ver sus chakras?- hablaba Neji un poco sorprendido por la situación- ¡díganme!-

-No es nada nuevo Neji-niisan, es un jutsu no muy bueno, tenemos que estar tranquilos para que no nos vea el ojo blanco-

-¿H-Hinata-sama?, por favor vuelve a Konoha, Hinata- se notaba su suplica en su voz, pero ella ya había decidido estar en Akatsuki

-No… ¿es que no entiendes primo?, no quiero volver a esa aldea, estoy mejor en Akatsuki, al menos ahí no me tratan como una chica de débil- un poco enojada y apoyándose en un árbol hablaba tranquilamente

-Vamos Hinata, vuelve a casa, con tus amigos, con Shino, con Kurenai-sensei, conmigo- el castaño no iba a detenerse, si tenía que llevar inconsciente a la Hyuuga para Konoha lo haría

-Entiéndelo Kiba, no quiero volver y si para eso tengo que ser una renegada, una traicionera, estar contra la aldea, ¡lo haré!- baja un poco el cierre de la túnica, tenía un poco de calor y aprovecha de sacar una kunai- lárguense si no desean desaparecer- se notaba que no era ella, estaba segada por la venganza, lo único que quería era tener enfrente suyo a Sai, pero tenía tanta ira que no podía contenerse- ahora- Neji se acerco con ojos de suplica detrás del estaba Kiba y Shikamaru, este tenía planeado un plan.

-Hinata-sama-

-Cállate-

-Por favor Hinata-

-Cállense-

-Hina…-

-¡Cállate!- rápidamente ataco a Shikamaru, sabía que él haría algo, uso el Juken para alejar a todos, Sasori como si recién llegara se acerco a su novia

-Hime vámonos, Zetsu se acerca, relájate- le besa el cuello y como arte de magia ese aura negro que había desaparece

-Está bien Sasori-kun- desaparecen en una bola de humo dejando a todos los demás impresionados con lo que había pasado y Neji estaba hecho furia, todavía siendo muy sobre protector, cuando vio a ese pelirrojo besando a su prima, quería matarlo ahí mismo

Con los 3 de Akatsuki

-M-me duele la cabeza- tambaleando y con una mano posada en su frente, sujetada a un árbol, la Hyuuga todavía no se acostumbraba a eso de la "venganza", siempre después de tener ese sentimiento de matar o hacer daño a alguien, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, pensaba en todo lo negativo que paso en su vida.

-Hinata, tranquila pequeña- hablaba Zetsu fraternalmente, le acaricia el pelo, para después irse a apoyar a un árbol opuesto al de ella

-¿Hina-hime?-

-¿mmh?- responde dolorosamente, aguantando gritar, ella siente una presión en su cabeza y después en su frente, el pelirrojo la había dado pequeños besos, mientras la joven se sentaba, dejando sus piernas frente ella mientras sus manos estaban abrazados, su novio se acerco a su mejilla para hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar a su boca, la otra responda a ese cariño y le abraza el cuello, mientras el cuerpo de él aprisiona mas a la Hyuuga contra el árbol

-¿Ahora te sientes bien?- sonríe cariñosamente

-H-Hai- cuando se estaba alejando de ella, esta le toma el cuello para atraerlo de nuevo, le implanta un beso para después dar pequeños besitos hasta llegar a su mentón- g-gomenasai, t-tenia g-ganas…- fue interrumpida por los labios del Akasuna que la aprisionaron de nuevo, pero esta vez mas lujuriosamente, tomándole la cabeza atrayéndola para que el beso sea más profundo, aunque ella todavía sorprendida respondía amorosamente, se da cuenta que Zetsu estaba ahí, se separo al instante-_ N-nos está m-mirando Z-Zetsu-kun-_ Sasori gira un poco la cabeza viendo a un Zetsu con los ojos cerrados y sentado sobre una rama

-¿Te da vergüenza?- sonríe maliciosamente, esta asiente- Está descansando, no molestara- sonroja rápidamente mientras es besada por su amado-¿Sabes?, me encanta cuando te pones así, por eso te amo tanto- ahora parecía tomate vivo ya que le encantaba que él le hablara de esa forma tan…cariñosa

-¿M-me puedo l-levantar?-

-¿Qué si digo que no?-

-…- piensa rápidamente-no d-dejare q-que me b-beses-

-golpe bajo Hyuuga- se separa lentamente, la joven ya en pie se da cuenta que sigue aprisionada por su novio

-e-etto, Sasori-kun-

-¿mmh?-

-m-me permites-

-dijiste que querías levantarte, no alejarte del árbol- le besa el cuello, mientras ella retiene un suspiro- tranquila nadie nos encontrara- la joven sonríe, de repente suena algo, pasan unos segundos y suena otra vez, ella estaba lo mas roja, si se podía mas-¿y ese sonido?-

-Y-yo- desvía la mirada llena de vergüenza-t-tengo hambre- el peli verde que igual escuchaba ríe por lo bajo, el otro igual

-e-está bien Hinata-chan, iré a buscar algo de comer- mira a Zetsu- ¿tú quieres quedarte o vas a venir conmigo?-

-Me quedare con Hinata- mira a la nombrada para después cerrar los ojos a descansar un poco

-bueno yo volveré más o menos en una media hora- le besa la mejilla y le desordena el pelo-¿después quiero mi recompensa eh?- se sonroja solo pensar que tendrá que dar, se va caminando a paso lento, cuando ya no se veía por el espesor del bosque, mira al otro Akatsuki

-Zetsu-kun- ya no tartamudeaba mucho, tenía un poco mas de confianza con los de la Organización

-mph?, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta algo distraído del tema

-N-necesito que m-me ayudes con algo- gira la cabeza para ver a la chica, se sonroja de nuevo

-Está bien, ¿pero qué es?-

-Quiero controlar mi ira- dijo decididamente, mientras sus ojos fijos en él esperando una respuesta

-Pues- hace una pausa para pensar un poco- será algo complicado, pero está bien, tendrás que aceptar y hacer todo lo que yo diga-

-está bien Zetsu-sempai-

-Zetsu-sensei, hace tiempo no me dicen así-

-ok, Zetsu-sensei- sonríe dándole las gracias, y el peli verde le responde igual

-Empezaremos en la noche, donde la oscuridad puede oscurecer el corazón, yo haré que la controles, igual que el agua- ella asiente mientras sube a una de las ramas del árbol donde esta Zetsu, suena otra vez su estomago-¿ase cuanto no decías nada de que tenias hambre?-

-u-un par de horas- su sonrojo se hace presente- e-es que no quería molestar y-yo- juega con sus dedos

-Se nota que no quieres ser un estorbo, pero hasta ahora no lo eres en Akatsuki-

-¿d-de verdad?- sus ojos parecían iluminados para que este asintiera- arigato- pasaron minutos que se relajaron viendo el cielo, pero sintieron como alguien venia y no era Sasori- alguien viene y no creo que sea amigable- su seriedad siempre demostraba que no era nada para tomarse a la ligera, ya que normalmente hablaba amablemente

-mmh…ataquemos, no creo que se atreva con nosotros dos-

-Hai- bajan del árbol, esperan apoyados en el mismo, ven una cabellera roja, una rubia y otra café- es el Kazekage con sus hermanos- sonríe, sabiendo que podrá al menos alejarlo de su compañero, aunque esos 3 recién notaron la presencia de los Akatsuki, decidieron no molestarlos si no era necesario.

Temari vio unos cabellos azulinos y le susurro a Gaara- esta Hinata con ellos- el pelirrojo mira en dirección a los Akatsuki y en verdad notablemente se veía esos ojos blancos y un hermoso pelo color azulino

-_Hinata…-_ aunque le dolía ver a su amiga con el enemigo, sabía que sería feliz, era como si la misma chica le transmitía ese sentimiento de cariño, sonrió dolorosamente-_Cuídate_- siguieron con su camino a Konoha, Gaara les pidió a sus hermanos que no dijeran palabra por haberse encontrado con ellos, estos dos solo pudieron aceptar. Aunque el Kazekage decidió acercarse

-¿Cómo estas Hinata-san?- sonrió mientras se apoyaba en un árbol

-Gaara-kun, muy bien ¿y tú?, ¿vas a Konoha o alguna cosa de urgencia?-

-A Konoha para dar un informe por los avistamientos de Akatsuki- la joven sonríe dulcemente para después bajar de aquella rama junto a Zetsu- no les diré que los vi aquí, se ve que estas a gusto aquí Hina-san…espero que algún día me visites, te extraño amiga- esta sonríe para dar unos pasos hacia él, Temari agarro su abanico, pero algo que tomaba su brazo la detuvo

-No creo que quieras hacer eso Temari-chan, tu tampoco Kankuro-kun- este último estaba por activar un títere, después libera a la rubia para acercarse al pelirrojo- Perdóneme Kazekage-sama pero sabe que a nadie le gusta que lo apunten con un arma, un gusto verte- le saluda con un beso en la mejilla para después distanciarse y colocarse al lado de Zetsu- sigan su camino- sonríe- confió en ti Gaara-kun

-Cuídate Hinata- aunque en su interior quería gritarle que se fuera a Konoha con él, no podía, algo le impedía hacerlo, había algo en Akatsuki que hacía que la Hyuuga se quedara con ellos, él tenia que saberlo, tarde o temprano- Adiós- se fue alejando junto a sus hermanos

-Adiós- aunque se le oprimía el pecho sabía que no podía irse con Gaara, quería a Sasori mas que a nadie- Gaara-kun- después sintió una presencia cerca suyo-Saso-izo una pausa- Sasori-kun…yo- otra pausa- no tengo hambre- camina en dirección hacia los de la arena, quería abrazar a aquel pelirrojo que tanto quería, aunque sabía perfectamente que le seguía su novio- ¡G-Gaara-kun!- sube la voz feliz

-¿mmh?- se da vuelta, para observar a la joven, pero no pudo ya que algo se tiro encima de él, aunque era liviano, no se equilibro y cayeron al suelo- H-Hinata-chan-

-G-Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, quería abrazarte por esta vez- el chico se levanto aun abrazado por la ojiperla, para después separarse- A-ahora si adiós- sonríe para después desaparecer, cuando volvió con los otros 2, había un muy celoso Akasuna con un muy confundido Zetsu

-¿S-Sasori-kun?, ¿pasa algo?- este la mira con furia

-¿Es que no te as dado cuenta?, el te toco, TE TOCO- enojado se acerca a la joven

-E-el es un amigo Sasori-kun, s-solo un a- no termino la frase porque fue golpeada por alguien

-¿Pero qué?- el pelirrojo noto una presencia fácil de adivinar- Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar con esa chica de pelo rosado o buscando a Sasuke- este rubio empezó a sacar un chakra color rojo mas sus ojos del mismo color

-Vine para llevarme a Hinata-

-¡Por Dios Naruto!, no quiero volver- dice enojada

-Te estoy obligando Hinata, igual que a Sasuke-

-¡No me diferencies con ese bastardo!- enfurecida se acerca a aquel chico de ojos azules- no entiendo como no lo matas o el a ti…es tan-dio una pausa larga- odioso aquel chico, lo mataría si lo tuviera enfrente mío- el chakra rojo disminuyo casi desapareciendo junto con los ojos-Naruto-kun, por favor déjame tranquila, en la Organización soy feliz Naruto- sonríe, pero su sonrisa era tan pura e inocente que parecía destellar- estoy enamorada Naruto-kun- mira al pelirrojo- soy feliz como nunca antes

-Hinata…-

-Adiós Naruto-kun- le deja inconsciente rápidamente golpeándole en la nuca- cuídate al igual que a Gaara- mira a los dos- estaba solo, seguía a Gaara-kun- los dos asienten pero el Akasuna se acerca a ella dándole un beso para después abrazarla y alzarla al gran cielo

-vámonos Hinata, se hace tarde-

-Hai-esta se coloco en la espalda de su amado para descansar, aunque el estomago sonaba para que le dieran comida, la chica solo tomo una bola de arroz y quedo profundamente dormida sobre Sasori, este solo sonríe cuando escucha la lenta respiración de Hinata, para después caminar en rumbo a algún lugar donde hospedarse

-Tienes suerte Sasori-

-¿mmh?- lo mira confundido

-Ella te ama tanto que dejo a todos sus amigos atrás solo por ti, si no te quisiera tanto ya habría vuelto hace ya tiempo- el titiritero lo mira comprendiendo para después mover la mirada a ya dormida Hyuuga

-Es verdad…yo igual la amo- se acomoda mejor el cuerpo para seguir caminando

-Le enseñare a dominar su ira Sasori, espero que no interrumpas con tus demostraciones de amor- este un poco enojado responde cortante

-Esta bien, pero si ella empieza no es mi culpa si yo termino

-Trato- se miran como para aceptar lo dicho y seguir caminando

* * *

Acepto correciones, tomatasos, agredecimientos, ayudas, etc. si desean ahi les paso mi msn .D, cuidense los quiero y les informo que ando de novia(pololo en chileno xD), mi querido a amado Rodrigo *-*, bueno los quiero y les agredesco a todos por su interminable paciencia :D


End file.
